A Pure Blooded Maker
by hugabugcraze19
Summary: A/N: This is a fan-fic I am doing for True Blood. It will have a lot of Team Pamara mostly. But also some others in there to but with a sudden twist. The Maker of all Makers come in the most desperate times of need. The Authority is going crazy and Billith is too. Sookie is going crazy and in general everybody is going crazy. Seasons 5-6 are the main focus of the story.
1. A Makers Knowledge

A/N: This is a fan-fic I am doing for True Blood. It will have a lot of Team Pamara mostly. But also some others in there to but with a sudden twist. The Maker of all Makers come in the most desperate times of need. The Authority is going crazy and Billith is too. Sookie is going crazy and in general everybody is going crazy. Seasons 5-6 are the main focus of the story. Hope you enjoy. Reviews will help my writing get better. Constructive criticism helps!


	2. A Bond is Made

I started it all.

I was the first.

Everything that has happened after has been because of me.

I am the Maker of Makers

I was here before humans, and I will be here after humans have gone.

I have walked during the Ice Age, after the Ice Age.

I have walked with the Dinosaurs.

I was there when they fell

I was here when the first humans came

I have seen great civilizations rise and fall

I have seen kings born and die

I have seen the world change

I have seen wars infuse the ground with blood

I have drank that blood.

I am the first Vampire.

I am Kristin

I have always watched out for my children. The nightwakers, the vampires, the immortals. My first child Lilith. She was my most proud possession, that is until she turned all evil and started to use her abilities to try to take over the world. The Vampire Bible is what she wrote that has been followed by countless of my children. It was all good until most recently when a young vampire names Bill who drank Lilith's and in turn my blood. Turning him into a evil vamp-god thing that has been reeking havoc on a little town in Louisiana called Bon Temps.

Now was I watch out of site of the little shindig happening at the grave yard with a unique team of vampires, humans, and a half fairy princess I have had enough. Lilith has to be stopped and I am here to help them. I have watched for far to long.

A blonde vampire, Bill, and a few other vampires I dont have names for yet. And good ole Sookie Stackhouse the human who has a magical snatch as I have heard a certain blonde vampire women say on multiple occasions.

Across the way is a middle ages Wiccan and her henchmen, the witch was speaking in her head a spell. I almost laughed out loud because her pronunciation were all off. Sookiie stepped up and said,

"Bill, she is casting a spell in her head!"

I took that moment to make my entrance.

I jumped down from a tree landing soundless. My yellow dress flying up around me. I bare fete touched the damp earth and I stretched. Everybody kinda jumped at my sudden appearance.

The Blonde male vampire streaked over to me trying to intimidate me.

" Who are you?! State your business here." He glared at me, I smiled and walked past him.

My feet defining the the laws of gravity. I felt a cold hand grab the back of my long red hair and yank. The animal in me extended my fangs. I sped around and yanked the blonde by his throat.

My fangs where doubled, I had two sets of fangs, they grew out of one tooth space. The dominate ones where like an inch longer than the other set. I hissed at him lifting him off the ground, dangling him in a air.

" I sense that you are the oldest here, but son you are no older than me. Not by a long shot. So I suggest you show your superiors some respect. Godric would not approve of that now would he?"

His eyes got wide," what are you?" He garbled.

" So many have asked me place, another time Eric."

I flung him back into the group he skidded into a tombstone with a sicking thud. I saw the little lights of the snipers train on me. I knew that they were not simple bullets, but silver that had UV lights in them. But I didn't fear them, I have been on this earth long enough not to fear anything such as sliver. The Wiccan was still chanting and it pissed me off.

" WICCAN,I snarled,"SHUT YOUR FUCKING WHORE MOUTH!"my fangs popping out again.

The women fell on the ground holding her head as I compelled her to do my bidding.

" What the fuck are you woman?" The blonde lady said in a dry southern drawl.

" Again, another time and place," I said through my teeth," I am trying to get something done."

The blonde vamp sped up me and got all up my face.

" Look I don't know who you think you are but you get your high yellow ass dress having ass out of here. We are kinda busy." Her grey blue eyes tried to bore into my violet ones. I stuck out my hand and placed my fingers under her chin and lifted her. She grabbed my arm squeezing and clawing trying to get me let loose. I smiled and said,

"My lady,please be as so kind as to not spew vile words at the person that is here to save your pretty little hide." I flung my wrist and she went flying into a tree. A dark skinned beauty ran over to her and was taking care of getting her up. I assumed that was the Blondes progeny.

I turned to the Wiccan and her people, the guns trained on me again, some of them shuffling closer to the women.

" Oh boys, put down your weapons before you hurt y'all self ." I giggled, having to much fun teasing these puny humans.

I again sauntered over to the women and picked her up. I heard the bullet wiz through the air, it came from the left. I grabbed it an inch before it buried in my head. I flicked it back at the man and it caught him in the eye. He went down with a thud. I heard Sookie scream then shots pellet me. I drove my free hand into the wiccans chest and wrenched out her heart throwing it down next to her. I turned to the group of vampires, my fangs out my dress bloody and torn from where the bullets has ripped out.

I concentrated and let my powers out, I silently compelled the humans to turn their guns on one another and pull the trigger. I heard the bodies thumping to ground. I walked over to the group and they recoiled as the bullets fell out my skin and on the ground.

" I am Kristin the first Vampire, the Maker of Makers. I have walked this earth for over 600 million years. I have seen all, done all. Yet I have failed to guide my first progeny Lilith on the right track. I am here to help you. Before this you all thought Lilith was the First, but I am. Every vampire and any other supernatural being comes from me. I am the Being and the End. I must stop her before she brings a wrath apon the human world like no other. I want to help you in any way I can."

" Are you really that old." the dark skinned beauty asked.

" Manners Tara!" The Blonde women hissed at her.

" No its okay, yes little one I am that old." I smiled warmly at her.

" How come the books don't say anything about you." A dark haired women ask me in a British accent.

" Because I have kept myself out of it."

" Why do you have two sets of fangs?" Sookie asked.

" Because I am the first. In the beginning all vampires had two sets of fangs. But as time went on y'all devolved to only one ." I tried to sum it up a understandable way.

" How come you didn't devolve?"A redhead girl said

" That I do not know, though I have a few theories." I shook my head, playing with the ends of my dress.

" How come you didn't die or scream when the sliver entered you?" Tara asked.

" When you have lived as long as I have little one you become immune to some things, like sliver and Uv lights. In all my years my only enemy now is the the sun."

" How did you compel those men without looking or saying anything." The redhead asked.

" Again my powers reach no limit, any of you can do it if you try hard enough and practice. I can teach you sometimes, when we are not in a such a predicament as this," gesturing around to the mess of bodies. " Come now lets go to my place I have prepared coffins for you all and beds for the humans. We need a new game plan as you young people say."

" Why should we trust you." Bill said.

I snarled and my fangs popped again,

" You of all people should be talking about trust you fuck-tart!" I sped and yanked him to me.

" You just give me one good reason why I shouldn't drain you right here!" My eyes glowed I felt them heat up. My fangs itched to sink into his flesh and drain him and be done with is all.

" Because you need me to get to her. I am her vessel of greatness." He had the nerve to smirk at me. I growled deep in my throat.I spun around dragging him with me i threw him up and kicked with my left foot. It connected with his jaw and he went flying over the tops of the trees out of sight.

" Greatness that!" I screamed after him. " Now, were where we?"

They all looked at me in shock and fright.

" Come hold on to my arms and each other. Humans in the middle and have a vampire hold you. You all couldn't keep up with me if we ran separately.

Sookie was the first to move, she eased up to me grabbed my arm. Her smell hit me and I moved her to be in front of me.

" Wrap your arms and legs around me fairy princess." I whispered in her ear. She shivered but did as bid. The human man was next he came up to me nervously.

" Don't worry human, your blood has no sway on me." I winked at him and giggled when he blushed.

The tall blonde was next.

" I am Eric, the other Blonde is Pam, her progeny Tara, Jessica Bills progeny the redhead, Sookie, and Jason the other human."

I nodded and placed my feet wide." Come hurry the dawn is almost apon us."

Once everybody was holding on to me in some way shape or form I let my powers go and in a flash I was in front of a shabby cabin.

"Did you just teleport?" Pam asked me as they all dismounted and moved away from me.

" No, I just move a lot faster than a normal vampire." I smiled," Come inside and downstairs thats where the provisions have been set up. I will see you tomorrow night at sundown. Pam is it? Do you not have a establishment that you own.?"

" I do, Fangtasia."

" Can we use it as a meeting hall to plan out what we are to do. If you don't mind m'lady.

" Its been a while since I was called m'lady but yes as long as you don't fuck my shit up." She said with dry humor.

" I wouldn't dare m'lady, but your progeny might is a little jealous." My smiled at the dark skinned beauty." don't worry I don't extend to take your lover little one." I winked at her before turning back and going into the other room. I heard the shuffle of feet down stairs and in a while all went silent.

I sat on the in the dark confines of the house and commenced by day vigil.


	3. Chapter 2: A Life Well Lived

**This chapter is uber long. But you know you always have to go with the flow of the writers rivers! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it for you guys! **

Tara's P.O.V

I woke up a little before nightfall. I unwrapped the heavy ivory arm and leg that was thrown carelessly over her body. I looked down at Pam and kissed her forehead, the blonde grumbled some non sense before falling back into Sleep.

I hoped out the coffin Kristin had provided us. Closing the lid softly thinking back to last night when she first came to our little group. The way she commanded the place and her smile that turned deadly when she saw the Wiccan and then kicked Bill clear cross the graveyard was awesome.

She was over 600 million years old! Yet she only looked 25 years of age. She was the Maker of Makers?! Geez vampire life just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

I padded up the stairs trying to be quite not to wake the older vampires and Sookie and Jason. When I got to the top I looked around for the redhead vampire. When I didn't see her I stalked into the room looking around trying to see if she was there.

" You're up early little one." A deep female voice whispered in my ear. My nose was instantly infused with the smell of winter and honey.

I jumped about a foot in the air and spun around to face Kristin. She was wearing a different dress, this one was light blue and she had her long red hair in a black ribbon. Her violet eyes glowed in the gloom, yet they were gentle and warm.

" Woah, you scared my shitless!" I hissed.

" Im sorry little one, I didn't mean to. I found it funny that you thought you could sneek up on me." She said laughing a little

" How long did you know I was up."

" As soon as the coffin opened, I smelled you."

"Ohnyeah thats not creepy at all." I smirked and stood back a little to sit on the little side table.

Kristin walked over to the window and hoped up on the sill and started out the window. I couldn't help but stare at her. He pale skin glowed under the moonlight. She was about 5'7 with a body of an athlete all muscle but had all the right curves.

" You are staring little one" she chuckled turning her violet gaze on me.

I jumped a little and cursing under my breath for being caught gawking at her. She laughed and turned her attention back to staring nothing outside. We stayed like that lost in our own thoughts for a while and it was comfortable.

I smelled Pam before I saw her, the room was instantly taken over my the smell of vanilla and honey. I looked over to the door and saw her come into view. She looked sexy as hell with her hair sleep tossed and her eyes heavy laden as she tried to shake the Sleep away.

" Hey baby." I said getting up and walking over to her and kissed her on the lips lightly before snuggling into her side.

" Hey yourself." She beamed down at me, wrapping her arm around my waist and ran her fingers under the hem of my shirt to trace nonsense patterns on my hip.

The rest of the gang had started to come "alive" and were rustling around downstairs.

" When Eric,Sookie and Jason come up tell them to go to Bills place to scoop it out to see if he has been back since last night." Kristin said to Pam, then turning her gaze to me she hopped down and came towards us," And little one will you be a dear and meet me at Fangtasia with your Maker and the baby vamp, we must start talking plans and I will answer any questions I know you are dying to ask me."

With that the redhead opened the door and before I could blink she was gone, leaving behind the smell of winter and vanilla.

" Not much for small talk is she" Pam muttered to me.

" I think she is not use to talking to people. She seems remarkably alone." I said more to myself than to anybody else.

" Mmmhumm... I did not get that sweetie." Pam said to me.

" Nothing. Go on get." I laughed smacking her ass.

" Don't start something you can finish love." Pam growled behind her as she walked down the stairs to give the orders to the rest of the gang.

" I would never" I said in mock hurt after her before smiling and going to sit on the windowsill.

Something about that redhead made me feel weird, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Pam and Jessica come up behind me.

" Eric and them are gone." Jessica said.

" Tara?" Pam said, her voice low

" Mmm.."

" What's wrong with you, you been acting weird all night."

" Oh nothing, just still kind of in shock about what went down last night with Kristin."

" Oh well then, do I need to get jealous?"Pam mused.

"NO! God no! She is like infinity years older than me. And you know I only have eyes for you Missy Pam!" I retorted, smiling a little

" Okay good, because we both know how I get when I get jealous." Pam beamed as she grabbed my hand and yanked me to her.

" Don't we all." I drawled as I snuggled into her neck.

" Uhh guys" Jessica said her voice wavering like she was about to cry.

" Mm." Pam said, over my head looking at Jessica.

" I am being summoned."

I froze and turned out of Pam's grasp to look at Jess. Her eyes had glazed over and she started to walk towards the door like a damn zombie.

" By who?" Pam asked reaching out to grab Jessica.

" It's not by Bill thats for sure it feels different, a lot more powerful than his."

" Kristin." Pam and I said at the same time.

Jessica screamed as she fell to the floor writhing in pain, blood spurting from her mouth in a torrent.

" Make it stop! It hurts! I have to go to her. She needs me!"

I looked at Pam before vamp speeding over to Jess lifting her in my arms,

" Where is she Jess baby, where is she."

" Fang...fang.." Jessica stammered before she passed out going limp in my arms. I took off at vamp speed towards the club, Pam next to me. I was fuming!

Pam's P.O.V

I was racing after my progeny as we set off towards my club. Jessica had just been summoned by the redhead, then passed out. ( what the fuck was happening).

Through the bond I felt a hot anger corse to my side of the bond. Tara was furious at the redhead. I hoped for her sake she held her temper. The redhead was all kinds of bad news to me. She didn't seem like the kind that would hesitate to hurt Tara or anybody for that matter.

The club came into view and I slowed down yanking Tara to a halt before she barged into the club all hot and angry.

" Calm down Tara."

" Naw fuck that, she didn't have to do that to Jess."

" I know, but until we know what we are dealing with calm the fuck down." I said, my voice steal, giving no room to disagree.

" Oh fuck that shit."

Tara walked up me and dumped the unconscious Jessica in my arms before vamp speeding into the bar.

I groaned in anger at the ebony's stubborn attitude towards elders. I walked lugging the girl over my shoulder as I entered the back door. The bar/dance floor was empty, I dumped the girl into the nearest booth before yelling,

" Tara, get your ass out here!"

I heard a yelp from behind the bar and I rushed over there and looked over and on the floor was Tara and the redhead. She had Tara pinned with and elbow as the younger vampire was struggling and kicking at the redhead.

" Hey! Don't you touch her she is mine!" I growled at the redhead.

She turned to me and nailed me with her violet eyes, and for a second I stood motionless before I composed myself and switched from one foot to the other placing my hands on my hips.

" Would you so kind to let my progeny up. She is young", I looked past her to Tara piercing her with my gaze," and stupid."

The redhead regarding me for a second, looking me up and down before jumping up and over the bar and going to sit at far end of the bar clinching and unclenching her hands at her side.

" I am sorry. I didn't mean to." She said her voice low.

I ran over to Tara and helped her to her feet. She yanked away from me, glaring daggers at the redhead, before walking over to Jessica picking her up and taking her in the back, I assumed to one of the rooms.

I glared at the redhead before walking over to her and slammed my hand down on the wood creaked under the force.

" What they fuck did you do to Jessica."

" I summoned her. I guess it was to much for her."

" How where you able to summon her?" I said through gritted teeth," You are not her maker."

She looked at me and smiled a little," Technically I am her maker. I am all you guys makers, no matter how small my blood runs through your veins."

" So you can just summon her."

" Yes, I can summon any vampire that I want."

" How is that even possible?" I said sitting down next to her looking at her.

" I am the first vampire. Every vampire after me is mine. You are mine, Tara is mine,Eric is mine and any other vampire in the world is mine. You are all my children."

"Well ain't that a bitch ." Tara said from behind me. She had her arms folded and quite honestly looked adorable when she was angry.

" I am sorry little one, I didn't mean to attack you, I thought you where somebody else." Kristin said to Tara, her eyes pleading the younger vampire to forgive her.

" Yeah yeah whatever. Jessica is still out like a light. What the fuck did you do."

" The summoning was to much for her young body." the redhead said ringing her hands together." She should be coming around right about...now."

And as if on GP Jessica comes stumbling in rubbing her red. Her eyes red rimmed and tired looking.

" What the FUCK?!" Tara yelled looking at the redhead in shock." What else can you do?"

I had to admit I was just as curious as Tara. Jessica came and sat down next to the redhead. Looking like a lost puppy looking for attention. The redhead reached out and stroked the young vampires hair and Jessica sighed. She laid her head on the redheads dress covered thigh and looked at nothing in particular.

" You smell good." Jessica said into the women's dress, inhaling deeply.

It was really weird to see such and intimate gesture coming from Jessica. I got up and pulled Tara into a near by booth and pulled her into my lap. She was tense, so I ran my hand through her dark, thick tresses soothingly. She purred deep in her throat and laid her head on my shoulder. I looked over the top of her head and stared at the redhead and said, not to nicely,

" Start talking."

Kristin P.O.V

As I sat there with this young vampires head in my lap I couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have tactile contact with somebody.

" Start talking." The blonde said over her progeny's head. I smiled sweetly,

" Ask a question m'lady."

She glared daggers at me, she asked a question anyway.

" Whats your whole name."

Okay, starting out simple" I have many names m'lady but you can know me as Kristin Le Bellfort."

" French much" Tara said into her makers shoulder.

I laughed heartily, this dark beauty had a mouth on her!

" Yes, little one French much."

" Why do you have four fangs?" The young vampire girl said into my dress. Her breath tickled my thigh.

" That I do not know my dear, I just do. It is a bitch though, they always have gotten in my way when they pop out at the most unnecessary times."

" Can I see them." She asked raising her head and sitting up.

This one is very curious I can see that now. I smiled and nodded before opening my mouth and let my fangs come out to play. They slide out my gums and I winced a little as the came to rest just outside my mouth. I saw the blonde and the dark skinned beauty looking at me wary of me. The young vampire reached to touch them, but I grabbed her hand before they could reach, shaking my head at her.

" No my dear, don't touch them, I don't want you to cut yourself on them."

She pouted sticking her bottom lip out, and I had to stop myself from pulling her to me and ravish her lip with mines.( what they fuck is wrong with me) I just noticed that she had started to close the distance between us. She smelled like honey and Jasmine. I pulled my head away and inched off the stool catching her before she fell.

I heard a snicker behind me and I turned and hissed at Tara as she tried to cover her mouth with her hands, her shoulders shaking with mirth. Pam through up her hands with a smirk.

_" You find something funny m'lady?" _ I said in her head, raising my eyebrow.

She froze as she heard my voice in her head. I just smiled innocently at her.

" How the fuck did you do that you redheaded cunt?" Pam snarled at me.

I retracted my fangs with a slight pop, letting her insult run right off my back.

" _I have no idea what you mean._" I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

" You know damn will what I am talking about!"

" What are you talking about Pam?" Tara asked grabbing her hand, the blonde was shaking slightly." Calm damn baby." She said running her hand along the blondes back. The blonde shuddered at the touch and said through gritted teeth as she fought her inner animal I knew was wanting to tear me a new one.

" Why don't you ask the ginger bitch herself."

Tara looked at me then at Jessica then back at me.

" What did you do?"

_"This." _

Tara's eyes went wide as dinner plates when she heard me in her head.

"What the fuck are you?" She said in a disbelieving voice.

I just smiled and shook my head.

" It doesn't matter what I am, it would take to many lifetimes for me to even explain the tip of the iceberg of what I am little one. Plus it will come in handy don't you think?" I was gloating her now.

" Look here you damn creepy ass ho, just stay out of my head."

I was going to say something smart back to her when I smelt it. It was a smell I knew as well as my own. I froze tense as a bowstring. My fangs clicked down so hard it hurt. Jessica was looking at me in terror. I grabbed her placing my hand over her mouth as she started to scream.

" Hey! Let her go!" Tara yelled at me.

I held my hand to shut her up and started to walk back over to where the blonde and her were sitting. I knew that I only had a matter of moment before all hell broke loose. I deposited Jess down roughly, only giving her an apologetic look.

" Whats going on." Pam whispered to me.

I placed a finger on her lips to silence her as I tried to locate where the smell was coming from. I tilted my head and inhaled deeply. I took and defense stance in-front of the little booth the 3 young vampires sat looking at me wonder.

" She is here." I hissed nearly under whisper.

Jessica mewled in terror. Pam pushed Tara and Jessica back behind her as she got out and stood before them next to me. I looked over at her incredulous at her bravery.

" Hey, thats my progeny over there. It's my job to protect whats mine." thats all she said.

I felt a surge of pride looking at her. She was more than willing to to protect the two younger vampires. And I knew without a doubt I would protect her. A warm maternal instinct took hold of me. One i have not felt in more than a few millennium. I pushed her back until she was behind me.

" I honor your bravery m'lady , but you can't serve a purpose to your precious progeny if you are dead. Please let me do what I should have done along time ago. Let me protect you my child. Let me protect what you hold most dear in this world." I said the last words with sincerity that I didn't know that I had. In the last night I have grown to love everyone of them, even though I didn't know them that well I knew that I would die for them.

She shook her head pleading in her eyes.

" Don'y make me say it m'lady." I begged her, threatening her with the 'As your maker I command' gist.

" You can't do that... can you?" Jessica whispered her voice small and tight with fear.

I nodded look at each on of them in turn,

" As your maker I command you not to interior with this fight. It is mine and mine alone. And if I tell you to run you will run."

Their eyes glazed over as I compelled them to obey my order. I looked away and that broke the contact.

" I didn't know you could compel another vampire." Tara said as she shook he head to clear the fuzz of the command from he head.

I placed my finger over my mouth and tilted my head toward the door. I heard the shuffle of feet on the door. And with might crash the door was flung off its hinges as it was kicked in. It impaled itself in the far end of the room right about the throne.

I eased out of the crouch I was in and sauntered to the middle of the room. I let my power out and moved the tables out the way to the far corner of the room.

Out of the darkness Lilith came into the place naked and bloodily as always. She looked around her eyes stopping looking at the three vampires who sat frozen in place in the booth. A evil smile spread across her face.

I gabbed a chair and slammed it down on the floor, successfully drawing her attention from my children. I sat down and looked at her.

" Lilith."

" Mother."

" So you have finally outdone yourself my progeny."

" Oh mutter du meine willenskraft unterschatzen." (Mother you underestimate my will power)

I winced as I heard her speak German. This was not going to end well.

" Tochter. Meine erste. (Daughter. My first.) I pleaded.

" Nicht!(No) I have seen what I must do the humans are nothing but food to us and the fae are an abomination. They need to be dispelled with. Mutter( Mother) come join me as we take back what was so wrongly taken from us." She reached out her hand.

" I can't let you do that Mein erstgeborener ( My firstborn). I can't let you destroy innocent lives. I have sat back to long and let you tear at everything that I taught you." Blood tears had started to come down and stain my face.

Her fist clenched into claws as she said," You have always been weak mother, you care more for the puny humans than your own kind!" She spat.

The words dug into my un beating heart.

With a feral growl she came at me," You will cry when I kill off every one of your loving new vampire family starting with the pretty red head. I will drain them in front of you!"

At the last moment make sure my body went slack so she thought she had the upper hand I grabbed the top of the chair and when she was in striking distance I got up and slammed the chair over my head and onto her bent back.

It splintered into a million pieces. I now had two stake looking prongs from where I gabbed the chair. She screamed in frustration. She tried to swept me off my feet but I jumped over her and flipped landing where she was standing where we first entered.

" You can never hope to beat me love." I growled at her. Flipping the chair ends in my hands at lighting speed.

" We will see about that Mutter( Mother)."

Lilith had always had trouble holding back her anger and she would go blinded by rage into a battle not think straight. She never learned.

She flung a table at me I stuck out with my fist and battered it. It split in to and fell around me. She came at me again and this time with a clawed hand she reached for my throat I grabbed her arm and used her momentum to toss her into the nearest wall. She cantered into the wall breaking though into the next room.

In a flash she was on me. I open my arms wrapping them around he waist and let he force carry us both into another wall. My head thumped ungracefully into the marble side of a wall. I groaned and threw he off me, landing a nice punch into her jaw. It gave way and she stumbled her jaw hanging at an ugly angle. The blood on her body was all over my dress( great another dress ruined) I tore the dress off. My limbs more free to move. ( thank the gods i had a bra and tight boy shorts on under)

" Still as stunning as ever Mutter( Mother). To bad nobody will ever be able to enjoy it again."

I lashed forward, I am and always will be stronger and faster than she could ever hope to be. I grabbed her by the neck and flung her up. She screamed as she crashed through the ceiling. I heard her crash on the other side of the room in a haze of drywall and light fixings. I was on her a flash straddling her and I hissed at her, growling deep in my throat.

" Please don't make me do this my daughter." I was crying hard now.

She slammed her face into my nose and it broke I yowled but just as soon as is was broken in fixed itself. She kicked me in the chest and I went flying into the bar. I heard the crash of bottles as they hit the floor and as glass cut into my skin. I was up in a flash as glass disengaged itself from my skin as I healed. I roared, my eyes heating up. I knew I must have looked a fright my eyes glowing and bloody. I launched a stick at her it pinned her in the shoulder. She staggered as I came at her sinking my teeth in her throat ripping as I pulled away.

Her blood was not the sweet lull I had know for so long, this blood was bitter and acidic.

" STOP! GODDAMMIT LILITH STOP THIS !" I screamed at her holding her down with my arms.

" NEVER!" she screeched.

I felt a knee come up and anchor itself in-between my legs.I groaned I saw red as I slammed her head into the floor...hard.

I scrambled off her holding my lady bits.( who ever said that it doesn't hurt is damn lying!)

She was slowly getting to her feet. She was laughing.

" How about start taking what you hold most dear right now.!" She reared up and in flash was moving towards the table where the three vampires where sitting in shock.

" NOOOO!" as I sped over to her grabbing her by the hair and flinging her across the room with so much force she crashed through not only one wall but she disappeared and all I heard was thud after thud as she crashed through them.

I leaned against their table smiling a little with no humor,'

" You are invited to leave anytime now!"

" NO, we are not leaving without you!" Jessica whimpered. I reached over and kissed her head running my fingers though her hair once.

" My dear you humble with your words."

" Aww now is this not too cute!"

I spun crouching and growled fiercely at my progeny. She was smirking at me and in a fatal attempt she charged to. I was ready. I braced my feet and when she hit me I dug groves into the ground as she flung all her strength at me.

I wrapped my arms around her head and drove an elbow into her back. I heard ribs crack. I drove my knee into her stomach, I reached around and slammed her face into the table.

I then yanked her away from my children getting a safe distance away from them. I yanked her up by the throat with my left hand. She was left hanging helplessly in my arms. Her feet didn't even touch the ground.

" You're to weak to do it Mutter( Mother). You couldn't end me."

I screamed as my eyes blurred with bloody tears, I shook her ruffly,

" Why do you make me choose?" I was wailing at her I didn't want to do it!

" Here let me help you make your choice." She looked at me once before her eyes locked with Jessica's. Jessica got up wordless, Pam and Tara tried to stop her but she knocked them back with power that was not her own. She placed her hand over her heart and started to push them into her skin.

Lilith was making her commit the True Death!

I screamed and plunged my hand into Lilith's heart grabbing it as I pulled her close and fell on my knees holding her as she gurgled. I ripped her heart out and held her in my arms and let lose a unearthly scream as I held my child. My first. My love, my daughter. I felt out bond die and I screamed in pain as she died in my arms. My shoulders slumped as I rocked back in forth with her in my arms. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and I turned and snarled.

Only then did I see that I was Tara with Pam and Jessica behind her.

" I...I... I had to... So many would have died... I didn't want to." I blubbered

" Shhh... its okay we are here." Tara said as she kneeled down and drew me to her.

She drew me away slowly from the lifeless form of my progeny. I turned and grabbed her shirt and buried my face in her neck and cried till I could cry no more.


	4. Chapter 3: The Heart of the Undead

_**hey guys it's me! I have been on a writing role is last fees days turning out a chapter day. I am still on spring break until Monday so when school starts again the chapters will take a little longer. Just a pre cusser guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's really long to sorry :/ **_

Chapter 3: The Heart of the Undead

Tara's P.O.V (mature content)

As I held the redhead in my arms, her gut wrenching sobs racking my body I looked over at the unmoving body of Lilith. I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief to know that she was dead.

I felt her move in my arms as she looked up at me. Her violet eyes rimmed with red as she wiped her face with her hands. Smearing blood on them some more.

" You can let me go little one. Thank you." She mumbled.

I let go and got up reaching for her hand, she grabbed it and I yanked her up gently. I let go of her hand and went over to Pam and wrapped my arm around her waist and buried my head in her soft blonde curls. She reached around me and drew me to her hard.

Jessica ran over to the redhead and hugged her. The redhead looked shocked for a second before returning the embrace.

" I guess I do dare break your shit Pam." Kristin said to Pam over Jess's head. I felt Pam shake with laugher.

"Oh hunny, as long as you pay to get it fixed I might think of forgiving you."

"Really Pam. She just saved our lives and all you care about is your stupid club." I said looking at her in disgust.

_"It is okay little one. She is in shock. Go and take her away from here. I will have this all fixed up in no time_."The redhead gave me a pointed look.

I nodded and grabbed Pam's hand and drug her to the basement . The only thing that still seems to be in tack.

"Did she speak to you in your head again back there." Pam asked as she sat down on the last step drawing me to her.

"Yeah."

" Can I know what she said?"

"It was nothin bad babe."

"Way to leave a girl high and dry." Pam grumbled.

"Who said I was gonna leave you high and dry Missy Pam." I said leaning down and taking her earlobe in my mouth bitting softly.

She groaned and grabbed my ass," Don't start something you can't finish sweetness."

"Oh you will finish." I ran my hand into her hair locking at the nap of her neck yanking her head to the side as I nuzzled her neck. I felt my fangs threatening to make an appearance.

In a sudden movement Pam and us on the bed with her between my legs as she ground. Her hips into me. I felt my entrance get wet.( I would never say this out loud but I loved when Pam would get all dominate with me.)

She pulled my mouth to hers as she kissed me hard. I moaned into her mouth and that egged her one to shove her tongue into my mouth as our tongues fought for dominance.

"Submit to me Tara" she growled into my mouth before kissing down my neck.

I groaned in response. When she got to my shoulder she nipped just enough to draw blood. She licked it with long gentle strokes. I writhed under her. Her hand snaked up to the middles of my chest and she grabbed the material and ripped it along with my bra off in one fetal stroke. She leaned down and commenced to ravish my left nipple. The cool yet oddly warm inside of her mouth had my fangs popping out.

I felt her smile into me before she slide her hand down to my jeans hand hooked a finger under the waistband and with a flick of her wrist she had them undone and around my ankles. I felt her fangs slide out as she grazed them over my erect nipples. She reared up to place a wet and hungry kiss on my lips. Our mouths moved in perfect harmony, as tooth, fang,and tongue mashed against each other. I raised my hips trying to get some short of contact to ease the fire in my loins. I felt her grip my hip and force it back down. She in dug her nails warning me to stay down.

I felt her rake her teeth down my stomach as I grimaced as the pain raked through me but it just serviced to turn me on more. She grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head. I felt her cool breath though the underwear as she gripped the delicate lace in her mouth before tearing them a side.

"Hey watch it those were one of my favorite pair." I glared at her half joking.

"They were in my way. I mean seriously Tara, you should know by now that your underwear always get ripped because they hinder me from enjoy my favorite pastime meal." She growled.

"Aww fuck you!" I said half hearted as I felt her tongue bush my clit.

"Later."

She gave no warning as she delved into my sopping folds. I screamed in pleasure and bucked my hips into her warm mouth. She let go of my hands and placed a firm hold on my hips pinning them down. She licked me from top to bottom and sucked on my clit as she grazed her teeth over my over hyped bundle of nerves. I reached down and grabbed handfuls of her hair and yanked. She purred and that sent tremors racking though my body.

She started to move at inhuman speed and and I knew I was close. She gave me one more thrust of her tongue before she bite my clit... Hard. I closed my eyes and I saw a fandango of colors as I came. I spasmed so hard my abs hurt when I finally came down. I took in multiple breaths I didn't need as Pam kissed her was up my stomach to my mouth. I growled and sucked on her tongue loving her taste mixed with mine it drove me crazy.

"Damn Pam, imma get you for that." I vowed drunkly.

"What did I do?" She said in mock hurt and surprise.

" You know damn well what you did Missy Pam." I said as I snuggled into her ample chest and breathed in her scent.

She wrapped her arms around me and drew me close.

"Go to sleep for now. We can have a round two later."

I uttered a small protest but I was too tired to carry out my threat at that moment.

Pam P.O.V

I woke up with a sudden jolt at the sound of hammering. I groan and rolled myself out from around Tara. She curled tighter into her self and mumbled about human food and milkshakes. I can't help but smile a bit. She looks so adorable when she sleeps. I could watch her for all eternity.

I jump at the sudden rush of love that I feel for this young vampire. It's been a century since I last felt this way for anybody.

Again I hear the hammering and in a flash I had changed clothes into a pin black skirt and black corset with some wickedly high hells and I flashed upstairs. I was not ready for what I saw, the bar had been fully restored and my alcohol as well Tru Blood. The tables had been places back with their proper chair arrangements. All the walls had been plastered up and the place had been swept and mopped.

I saw the redhead speeding around floating in the air around the hole she put in the ceiling fixing it. There were new light fixings on the floor under her. She had on a black wife beater and low slung cargo pants bulging with nails and other construction items. I don't know how long I stood there just watching her in awe and fascination.

"Good evening m'lady." Her voice drawled over to me, low and teasing.

I jumped a bit from her sudden speech, but I quickly composed myself and said impassively," Good evenin."

She hit a nail more time before coming back down landing on bare feet.(what is up with this woman and a pair of shoes?) she slung the hammer into one of the belt loops and cracked her knuckles gracefully before turning to me .

I gasped. Her eyes were dull and lifeless and at the corners black blood threatened to spill over. Her face was sunken in it looked like she had been starving for years to look like this.

"You like?" Gesturing around to the new place.

I nodded dumbly, still shocked at her sudden change in demeanor.

" Hey don't worry, this happens every once in a while. It will pass." She laughed without humor.

"When was the last time fed." I said vamp speeding over to her as she swayed on her feet.

"No! Stay away. When I get like this I am unpredictable." She snarled as she weakly tried to push me away.

"We need to get you feed. What do you like O-, AB+, B.?" I said rushing her over to a bar stool. " I got some Tru Blood."

I yanked down a bottle and tore of the cap and placed it in her hand. She growled yet placed it to her lips and drank a long swallow. She gurgled and throw it back up all over the table. I winced as some of it splashed on to my corset.

" I'm sorry, human blood and this god awful synthetic shit makes me sick. My body can't handle it." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Then what do you drink to survive?" I said dryly, getting sick of this fast.

"You might not like the answer m'lady ."she said looking at me her gaze piercing me.

"God dammit Kristin!"slamming my hand on the bar,"just tell me so I can help you!"

She raised and eyebrow at my sudden change in demeanor.

"I drink vampires."she muttered her nails digging into her palms.

I swore a blue streak getting ready to take one for the team.

"Come here." I drawled.

In a flash she had me pinned against the wall her ample chest pressing into me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and nuzzled my neck. I gasped as I took in an unnecessary breath as I felt her extremely long sets of fangs pop at as she dragged them across my throat.

I felt a sudden rush through the bond as Tara woke up and in a flash was up the stairs as she cantered into the room and over to were we stood. She screamed as she flung herself at Kristin. In a flash Kristin has Tara by the throat getting off me and stalking Tara back against the bar.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Tara said as she tried to pry the older vampire off.

"Kristin." I said softly.

She growled as she leaned in and nuzzled Tara's neck.

"Kristin. Just breath and look at me." My voice gentle, calming and leveled. I knew this would escalate quickly.

I reached out and touched her shoulder, her body was shaking and she growled before looking at me. Her eyes where leaking and her pupils had dilated to the size of dinner plates. I stroked her face gently and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Just breath hunny." I said soothly.

We stood stood there for a few moments. She opened her eyes and they had shrunk down to size a little bit. Let let go of Tara and the young vampire rubbed her neck. The red head stumbled back tripping over her feet in her haste.

"I'm sorry...i so sorry I need to leave." She stammered .

" No you stay. I'm sure we can find somebody for you to fed from."

" how can you say that you saw what I almost did your progeny and what I almost did to you." She screamed at me.

I hugged Tara to me and said,"you are hungry. I can't blame you for that."

"Wait she was gonna feed on you until I stopped her?"Tara said , her voice annoyingly smug.

"Manners Tara." I growled.

"No the little one is right. I was going to drain you both."

"But you have to feed."

"You don't get it do you!?"she growled. Running her hands though her hair flustered."as soon as I bite you you will be forever mine. You couldn't be away from me for long periods of time without hurting. You would be bonded to me forever, for all eternity! You would be no more than a food whore for as long as you live. That's why I have always killed the vampires I have drank from. I haven't had a vampire living as my sole food supply over 100 million years.

"So if you had bite us you would have killed us so you didn't have to be stuck with us for all eternity?" Tara said angrily.

"You don't' want this life! It is terrible to be with me. With all my moods and my weird sayings and doings and my animalistic side that has been my only sole way of survival for to long. "

She was pacing pace and forth cursing in a bunch of languages some that I knew some I didn't.

"I will." A small voice said off to the left.

Everybody turned and gawked and turned to face Jessica. Kristin stopped mid-stride.

"I will."she repeated as she walked over to Kristin.

Kristin pushed her away and shook her head.

"I will not ask that of you my dear. You have so much to look for ahead in life. I couldn't fathom or bear it if you where to throw you youth away to be stuck my by side."

"You are not asking me. I am telling you that this is what I want."

"Your infatuation with me will pass. That I am sure."

"You saved my life Kristin. I owe you my life."

(Geez Jessica was stubborn.)

The redhead shook her head again and said,"No. You do not owe me anything but your happiness now go be happy. You will not be happy with me."

"Did you know she was gay?"Tara whispered in my ear as we watched this unbelievable scene unfold before us.

I shook my head.

"Please I beg you. Let me help you. You have helped yourself far to long. Let somebody take care of you. I love you. I. Love. You. Only you." Jessica said as she reached for the redhead.

The redhead turned away and her shoulders shook as she cried.

Jessica wrapped her arms around her and held her close. She whispered things in the redheads ear. Rocking back and forth as big red tears flowed from her big blue eyes, staining her cheeks.

I took this as my turn to leave. I grabbed Tara's hand and motioned to the door. She nodded and smiled back at them. The looked so beautiful together.

Love like this only comes once in a vampires life times and I was proud that this ancient vampire got to know what it feels like finally. Just like how I feel about my Tara.

I hugged her to me and lead her out the door leaving to two redheads.

Kristin's P.O.V

I smelled honey and Jasmine as she embraced my from behind. I leaned onto her soft front and heard her whispering loving things in my ear. My un beating heart swelled with hope that I had finally found my mate. The other half of me. I thought I was doomed to share the rest of eternity alone and without the thing I crave more than anything else. Love.

I turned around and looked into her deep blue eyes and I got lost in their depths. I grabbed her face and placed a butterfly kiss on her lips.

"Are you sure you want this?" I mummered into her neck.

"I have never wanted anything more in my life. I want you. All of you, all of your perfect imperfections. I want you at your best. I want you at your worse. I will never stop wanting you. I want your everything." She wrapped her hands around me and pulled me close.

"Let somebody take care of you."she said as she ran her hands up my back.

She was about an inch taller than me so I could rest my head comfortably on her shoulder.

"I am a monster." I said truthfully."I have lived a monsters life ever since I was created."

"Them you will be my monster." She giggled.

Your shaking."she said worriedly as she pulled from me and held me at arms length.

"I haven't feed in a while."

"Then feed from me my love."

" I can't you will be bonded to me forever."

"That's what I want."

I looked at her in doubt. But when I looked into her eyes all I saw was love and trust beaming from them. That look took all my resolve from me as I back her into the door and wrapped my hands around her neck, moving her hair out the way.

"Are you ready?"

"More than ready."

I let my fangs slip as I nuzzled her neck taking in her sweet unique aroma. I nipped at her skin and I felt her gasp. I sunk my teeth in gently she groaned. And I moaned as her blood starburst on to my tongue. I gulped greedily as the warm liquid slide down my parched throat. She gripped my head and pushed me deeper into her neck. We both were over come with pleasure as my blood and her blood fixed together. Making the bond of lovers as old as time itself.

When I felt her go limp I pulled back and licked the four puncture wounds with my tongue and the healed right up. I pulled back from her and looked into her face. Her eyes had glazed over and she was smiling dumbly.

"Better."she said softly.

"Yes my dear better. Are you okay."

"I feel wonderful."

I took her hand in mine and kissed it and pulled her along away from the wall. She gripped my hand and smiled down at me.

I was about to kiss her when I heard a scream coming from outside.

In a flash Jessica and I were out the door. On the floor writhing in pain was Tara and Pam. Eric was not far away with a silver net cased over him. Standing around was a a bunch of men in black garb and guns cocked at the three young vampires. I hissed and stepped forward.

"Don't move fanger or the redhead gets it." A man said behind me. I spun and saw that he had a gun to her head. I put my hands up and moved out into the clearing hoping to draw the guns away from Tara,Pam,and Eric.

"Okay. Okay what do you want."I said through gritted teeth

"Kristin don't!" Jessica screamed as she struggled to break free.

I shook my head and said ,"No." I saw the tears spilling from her eyes.

"What can I do you boys for?" Turning to the next man.

"We have orders from William Burrell to bring these in."

"Oh is that not a shame. You sure you just don't want me?" I smirked."I can be far more interesting than they can."

"No don't do it Kris!" Eric yelled. A man came up behind him and hit him with the butt of his gun. He groaned in pain as blood leaked from his hair.

"Trust me I am what you governor wants. I'm special." I smiled sweetly.

"We have orders you ginger bitch." The guy holding Jessica said."I am really looking forward to having fun with this one." As he groped her breast.

All my negotiation left me and I just snapped, I saw red and in a flash I had him around the throat I ripped his head off as blood spattered all over me.

Bullets whizzed through the air and pelted me. The sliver tearing into my flesh. I turned and grabbed the hammer i still had and flung it at the guardsman standing over Eric. It lounged in his eye nail pulled first. He fell to the ground without a sound.

I sped over as they continued to shoot at me.

"What they fuck are you." One made said as he aimed and shot me in the head. My head was flung back and I stopped.

"Oh you fuck with the face and you die!" Snarling I jumped on him and ripped him in half. Blood and guts flew all over me.

I spun and roundhouses the nearest guard and caught him in the ribs. I felt it collapse under the blow. He crumpled to the floor groans in pain. The other 5 guards had moved away and moved to circle me. I laughed in glee at the prospect of them trying to beat me.

"Come on boys at least give me something challenging." I mocked.

"What are you!" One said in fear.

"Oh me. I am death personified!" And with with a let my fangs drop and I lunged at his throat placing him I front of me as his comrade riddled him with bullets. I flung him aside and darted and grabbed the gun of the nearest one back handed it in his face.

I spun around and punched my hand through his chest and ripped out his heart. There were only two left and one shot at me again this time catching me in my tit. I hissed,

"Really?!"

He screamed at his man to come back but they guy was high tailing it out of site. I vamp sped and grabbed both of them.

His high pitched scream rang in my ears and I reveled in its sound. It was music to my ears. I dragged them to the clearing at threw them down in front of the vampires.

"Now be good boys and say you are sorry for causing such a fuss here at this fine at establishment." I said pressing my fingers into their skulls.

"We are sorry." The mumbled.

"I didn't quite catch that." I sneered digging my nails in deeper.

The both yowled and one said,"For Jesus Christ's sake we are sorry. Just don't kill us." He pleaded.

"To bad, I don't owe Jesus any favors. He was a dick!" I snarled and gripped there heads in my hands and squeezed until I heard their heads give away like over ripe watermelons.

I looked at my hands in disgust at all the brain matter and skull pieces. I shook my hands before running over to help Eric out of the net.

He hissed as I dragged them over his skin. When I finished I raced over to Pam and Tara. They had both been shot in the stomach. They lay gleaming with sweat and panting.

"This is gonna hurt little one."I said softly to Tara as I looked at the ugly wound. She just nodded her head and looked away and squeezed Pam's hand. Eric was there in a flash and was holding Pam's and Tara's hand whispering calming things.

I reached in with my fingers and dug out the bullet. She writhed in pain. I pulled it out and flung it over my shoulder. I reached over and looked at Pam.

"Are you ready?"

"Just get this fuckin thing out of me redhead!" She snarled.

I smiled,"Even in the throws of pain you still are bitchy m'lady."

"Just do it!"

I reached in hers where deeper than Tara's. A burg of cuss words come out her mouth that would make the hardest sailor proud. I found it and pulled it out. The skin started to knit back together immediately. I helped her and Tara up. Eric looked at me with tears in his eyes,

"Thank you."

I clasped his shoulder in a bloody hand and said,"Anytime buddy. Anytime."

Jessica came over to me and flung herself at me. Crashing her lips to mine. I held her there bitting her ip softly asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and I delved my tongue her mouths. My body was on fire every nerve in my body attuned to this gorgeous blonde that was in my arms.

I heard and annoying clearing of the throat and I broke away embarrassed by my actions. I turned and beamed at them, lacing my fingers with Jessica's.

" okay so let's clean is up and talk about this Governor business."

I walked pass them with Jessica next to me. I was bloody and a hot mess.

"Do you have a shower in here?" I asked glancing back at Pam.

"Yeah... Down the hall to the left." She stammered staring at me in shock.

"Thanks." I said opening the door and dragging Jessica in after to the shower room.


	5. Chapter 4: Sir Round Table

**hope you enjoy this chapter. One of my favs so far. Enjoy my loveless! **

Chapter 4: Sir Round Table

Tara's P.O.V

The air was thick with the smell of blood and bile. It looked like world war three had just taken place. Bits and pieces of what was left of the guards lay spread everywhere. Just to think that Kristin did that single handed gave me the shivers. When she got shot I the head I knew for sure that she would be a goner. But she just kept going. This women was invincible! (Thank god she was on our side 0_0! )

Pam and Eric were talking in low voices over by the bar as I stood leaning against the doorframe. They where arguing about something, I could tell that by the way Pam kept gesturing violently.

"Little one."

I turned my head so fast I got whiplash.

"God Kris..." My voice trailing off as I saw her and whatever smart ass insult I was gonna say flew right out my mind.

She stood before me in a tight lacy black corset that pushed up her tempting and very ample chest. Her red heart was down and framed around her face, the long red tresses running down her back to stop just below her hips. She had on some tight black skinny jeans that were low enough that I could see the unbelievably toned abs and perfect v-line. The pants hug snug on her ample waist.

And even though she didn't have any shoes on she looked stunning. She sauntered over to me smiling cheekily,

"You are staring little one." She said stoping next to me. She leaned against the other side of the door and folded her arms.

"I am sorry. It is just that every time time I have seen you, you have either had blood and guts all over you or your are wearing a baggy dress." I stammered.

"We'll get a good look because your maker is coming over." She smirked.

I turned to see Pam stalking over eyeing the redhead. Kristin smiled broadly,

"Pam, you look stunning m'lady as per usual."

I had to give it to her the redhead was smooth when it came to confrontation.

"You too. Who knew you had such a body under those dresses and baggy clothes of yours." Pam said sweetly.

She came over to me and kissed me deeply before hugging my close and placing a possessive hand on my hip.

"Thanks Jessica found these things in the back. Since I didn't have anyone else to wear. And she wouldn't let me come out here naked."she pouted.

"What is this I hear about naked?" Eric said as he ambled over.

I shook my head. He was such a dude and Kristin rolled their eyes.

"So what is the plan Old One?" Eric said looking at Kristin in earnest.

"Gosh you say that like I am that old." Kristin said in mock hurt, grabbing her chest.

Eric chuckled heartily before leaning against a near by table.

"Okay so what do we know about the governor?" I asked.

"We know that he is a racist fuck twat that needs to be removed the very bane of existence." Pam said growling a little.

"Beside the obvious Pam." I said sweetly.

"He has a daughter that we could possibly use as leverage." Eric said thoughtfully.

"Yes, Willa." Kristin said nodded.

"Do you think he will actually ruin all he as built just for her daughter?" Pam said.

"There are these camps that he has being kidnapping vampires for. They do all sorts of experiments on them." Kristin said as she moved to start pace back and forth.

"How do you know." I asked.

" I have eyes on the inside. Literally." She said seriously.

"God damn women. Is there anything that you can not do?!"

"Technically speaking to your standards, no." A sudden wash of sadness peaked over her," I can't walk in the sun. I have and never well be able to see the world in the light of day I will never partake in the warm feeling of the sun kissing my skin. I was born into darkness and here I will stay."

"But enough about my life story we still need a game plan on how we are to defeat this human that has some how been able to over turn the way of life of the vampires." She said shaking her head and continuing to pace.

"They have a room where vampires meet the sun."Pam said quietly.

I hissed and pulled her closer to me as I shuddered at the thought.

"This I knew is to be true."Eric agreed.

I heard a snap and I looked up Kristin was looking around, a wild light in her eyes.

"That's it! Eric, are your ties with the fairy princess in strong standing."

"As strong as a day old deer." Pam grumbled under her breath. I laughed silently.

"Yes. Why?"

"The one named Warlow is after her no!?"

"Yes, he believes she is his soulmate." Eric said a frown creasing his brow.

"Are you above using her as bait to draw him out of hiding?"

"Why?What are you getting at Old One?"

"I ran into him over 5000 years ago. He was still a fairy. Then Lilith changed him. He is now a halving. He can walk the line between light and dark."

"The fuck?" I said my mind reeling.

"The fairly blood lets him walk in the throws of day, yet he needs blood to survive."

"So you think, if we can get him we can use him to walk in the light of day?" Eric said getting up nodded as he ran his hands though his hair.

"Correct. And with that we can use it to pull off a all out fuck fight with them."

"They have guns and other sick weapons that everybody but you seem to have problems with." Pam said.

"In theory yes. But if you all where to drink even a drop of my blood, you would be immune to the threat of sliver,wood, or any other fears you have had to live with."

"So what you are saying is that if we drink your steroid super vampire blood we would be like you?" I asked getting excited.

"Yes until the next time you feed, then my blood will be diluted to nothing more than regular blood."

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes, with the Romans, the Greek, the French, and the basically any other nation that over thrown their rulers throughout history." She said like it was no big fucking deal.

"That's sick!"

We all turned to see a flush Jessica in the doorway.

"Hello mi Amor(my heart)." Kristin said as she smiled broadly opening her arms to an oncoming Jessica train. They kissed breathily before turning holding hands.

"Did I miss something?" Eric asked amused.

"A lot." Pam and I said at the same time.

"I'm I interrupting something."

I knew that drawl anywhere... Bill.

Pam's P.O.V

"I knew I smelled cheap righteous hopes and dreams mixed with mainstream vampire." I said crossly at Bill.

I heard the group laugh and snigger at my comment.

"I am not here for your snide comments bitch!" He snarled as he stalked into the club.

"Hey watch your mouth you low life fuck twat!" Tara snarled.

"Hey mamma can take care of herself sweetie." I said, pulling her closer to me and strokes her hair.

"What do you want Bill."Eric said. His voice icy.

"I want to know her killed her."

"That would be me pretty boy." Kristin said as she walked forward to face Bill.

"You vile piece of shit. I will kill you, you redhead bitch!" He yelled as he dropped his fangs.

"Oh put your baby fangs away before I kick them down your throat. And as if you could, you don't have Liliths help anymore." The redhead was teasing him.

I do have to admit she did have a uncanny way to tease her prey before all hell broke lose.

"Jessica? What are you doing here?" Bill said looking pass the redhead to his progeny.

"I... I am kinda with her."Jessica said with growing finality as she grabbed her hand and squeezed.

This was gonna get ugly really fast. I looked pointedly at Eric raising my eyebrow. He smile and shook his head and went to sit down at a nearby booth. I pulled Tara behind me and vamp sped over to the booth and sat down next to Eric. I folded my legs and looked on in ernest.

"Jessica get over here. NOW!" He said though gritted teeth.

Jessica didn't budge. Bill gnashed his teeth so hard I was surprised that they didn't break.

"Jessica don't test me. I am really tired."

"You sound worse than a hormonal human women PMS'ing" Kristin smirked.

I snickered a little at her comment.

"That's it I have had enough of this. Jessica as your maker I command you to come to me."

Jessica still didn't move and my mouth fell open. Nobody ever disobeyed the 'as your maker' gist.

"You bitch! What did you do to my progeny?!" I could literally see fury coming off him in waves. His veins bulged.

" I saved her from you."she said calmly. Wrapping her arm around Jessica's hip.

He sped at her full force screaming bloody murder. She turned her body sideways and planted her feet. She pushed Jessica back gently and she slide into the bar, bumping it softly.

He rammed her believing he could knock her off balance. It was like hitting a steal wall. He bounced off her like a rudder ball and would have hit the wall if Kirstin was not suddenly behind him catching him and stoping his flight. She planted her bare foot on the back of his head and yanked his arm behind him.

Her muscles flexed wonderfully beneath her skin as she pulled harder. He screwed up his face and cursed her. She laughed gaily before wrenching again. I heard the bone start to break and I winced.

Her eyes had taken on that of a heartless animal. No emotion, no remorse and to be honest I was a little scared. Sure Bill was a dick sometimes, wait no scratch that all the time, but he didn't deserve this.

"Jessica." I said sweetly giving her a pointed look between her and the scene unfolding before her.

" oh yeah my bad." She said softly before vamp speeding over to Kristin and grabbing her face and making her look at her. I saw her visibly relax just a bit as the contact was made.

"Honey, look at me." She said softly.

Kristin looked at her, her eyes going soft. She let Bill go and hugged Jessica to her. Bill was stammering to his feet. He glared at her before making his way to the door, head held low.

"Hey Bill." The redhead said.

He looked back at her with venom."What!" He spat.

"As YOUR maker I command you never to think, smell, or even breath the same air as Jessica. You will forget that you ever made her. The bond you had was torn when I killed Lilith. Do you understand." Her voice was icy and firm.

Bill nodded dumbly and left.

When Jessica gabbed her hand I saw her eyes go soft again as she nuzzled her neck contentedly.

Jessica was her weak spot, just as Tara was mine.

Kristin's P.O.V

I was sitting in Jessica's lap and I was contentedly running my hands through her hair repeatedly. I could do this for the rest of eternity. Pam and Tara were sitting at the booth laughing and touching each other.

We had all agreed that Eric would talk to Sookie about the whole Warlow thing. Bill now seemed to be more willing to be helpful. He said that he had gotten a blood sample from the fae-vampire. He was able to command the vampire since Lilith was Warlows maker.

But now that Lilith is dead Bill has no throw against Warlow. It was up to me to able to subdue this reckless love struck sadistic vampire. I knew that we only had a short time to train before we had to go attack the camp.

I reluctantly got up off her lap, she growled and pulled me back to her wrapping her arms around me possessively.

"And where do you think you are going?"she growled in my ear,bitting softly on the lobe. I felt a throb in my loins and I sighed.(this girl was going to be the death of me.)

"Mmm come on baby, we have a lot of work to do before dawn. Imma teach you guys a few tips." I mummered running my hands up her dress clad thighs.

"Can't it wait? I like having you here." She whined.

"You do have me here, and even more time when the time is opportune."

"The time is opportune love."she ran a nail down my neck. I sucked in an unnecessary breath and groaned.

"Come on! It's taking all my will power not to give them more than they bargained for!" I growled.

"Fine." She whimpered as I pulled away, just looking at me with a heated gaze.

I could smell her sudden arousal at my not too subtle threat of sex in a public place. I smiled innocently looking at her then between her legs raising an eyebrow.

She gasped and clamped her legs together. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips, before dragging a hand down her chest pulling on the ruffle material with my finger making it snap when I let go. She growled deep in her throat at my teasing. I smiled and turned and walked over to Pam and Tara.

They were in the throws of deep making out. I leaned against the table folding my arms. When they failed to notice me, I bumped the table with my toe. They sprang apart fasted than two teenagers who have gotten caught by parents. I laughed a little.

"Good. Now that I have your umm...undivided attention. How is your hand to hand combat?"

"I did MMA for a few years." Tara said, I nodded thoughtfully.

"Nothing that fancy, but I have had enough fights to learn a few things." Pam said stroking her face with her hand.

"Jessica?" I turned my gaze to the redhead. She shook her head pitifully.

"Hey it's okay. Think of it as a good thing. Nobody has ever wanted to hurt you because of something you did." I said sweetly beaming at her.

A small smile formed on her mouth and I relaxed a bit. Turning back to the young vampires I smiled wickedly clapping my hands together in glee.

"I don't think I like the look in her eyes babe." Tara said to Pam nudging her a bit.

"Oh when I am done with you all. You most defiantly not like me. But it's all for your own good. I am going to train you guys in the deadly arts of beating vampires older than yourself." I said proudly. Getting up and started to pace.

"We do not know what the governors has wait for us. We need to be prepared," I turned,"Tara! Come outside. Everybody follow behind. We start now. We have a good three hours before sunup."

They all groaned but I just smiled. Once we where outside I pointed to Pam.

"Take off your shoes m'lady. I don't want to get them messed up. And it's not good to fight in heels." I smirked a bit.

Pam growled and shook her head but did as bid. She took of her shoes and grumbled about dirt and mud messing up good pedicure. I giggled gaily.

I stood about a good six feet from Pam.

I took a lose defensive stance motioning at Pam I said,"Attack me."

She raised a blonde eyebrow,"You serious?"

"As a heart attack." I said

"Come on Pam!"Jessica yelled pumping her fist in the air.

I rolled my eyes at the childish nature of my mate, smiling a bit.

I heard a set of fangs drop and I turned lazily to face Pam. She raced towards me swinging a clawed hand at my face. I moved my head again lazily and I heard the wind corse past me as her hand missed my face. I pumped an elbow out and caught her in the back.

She grunted and snarled as she spun on me,"You hit me!"

I smiled, "Yeah that's what usually happened when you fight somebody."

She snarled and lashed out again in a blur a melee of flying fist. I blocked it blow with ease. That seems to only anger her more. The hits got faster until our hands where a blur of strike and block.

Her fangs where glinting with salvia. I saw a leg fly off the corner of my left eye. I struck out with my right arm across my body and hit her right above the knee. She went flying from the force but skidded to a halt on her feet.

"Don't get angry. That's the worst thing to do when fighting. And stop being so stiff it's like you got a 10 foot pole up your ass." I shouted as she got to her feet.

"That my ten foot pole stuck up her ass."Tara said laughing.

i laughed out loud at her sexual innuendo.

Pam growled and got up and brushed herself off. She geared up to come at me again.

"Enough'", I said holding up my hand." Tara come here." I ordered.

Tara took off her shoes before come to Pam and kissing her sweetly before walking over to me.

"With your MMA skills you like close body contact. Right?"

"Yes." She nodded cracking her knuckles.

"Good", I said flexing my shoulders" Show me what you got little one."

She let her fangs go and pounced on me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and tried to go in for a head butt. I shifted my head to the side and grabbed her shoulders and dug my thumbs in to her pressure points there. She yowled and unhooked her legs drawing up a knee into my stomach. I flexed my stomach muscles to soften the blow. I grunted a bit from the force.

She smiled victoriously.

"Don't smile just yet little one. I have you right where I need you." I grinned at her confused look.

I placed my hand under up the knee in my stomach and raised up. She screamed as I grabbed her under the other knee and drove down. Her back hit the compact earth with a thud. Her eyes went wide as she twisted in pain. I leap off her and pranced around.

"Come on. Don't let the enemy know they hurt you." I shouted

She used vamp speed and wrapping her arms around my waist She tried to unbalance me. I planted my feet and wrapped my arms around her center and yanked her upside down. I held her around the waist and drove down again. This time her neck snapped at a odd angle.

Pam screamed but I placed a hand up impending her movements," No. Let her do it herself." I said in a teaching tone.

Tara snared my neck in her thighs and yanked down I smiled.

"This one has fire!" I grunted as I grabbed her thighs behind my neck and drew my elbow up and slammed it into her cooch. She instantly let go and dropped to the floor gabbing her lady bits I pain.

"That was so not fair! That was a cheap shot." She groaned and she rocked on the floor.

"You think they will play fair little one." I screamed as I yanked her to her feet and wrapped my arm around her neck and placed my other hand on the back of her head and pushed. He nails scraped down my arms crawling trying to get me off. I pressed harder squeezing my arm muscles around her throat.

"If I was a guy and you where in this position what would you do?" I said in her ear.

"This." She reared down and elbowed me in my cooch. I grunted but laughed.

"Good little one. You catch on quick." With that I let go and pushed her away.

"Good. Now both of you watch my technique and fighting skills with Jessica. Notice how i tense and relax at the right times and keep on the platforms of my feet," she winked at Pam," that's why it's better with no shoes. Noting to hinder your movement."

Tara was wiping herself off and walked over to Pam. They watched me intently. No hate or jealously because they both got their asses handed to them. I was proud ,these where good people.

"Jessica, would you be a doll and come here." I sung out sweetly.

In a flash she was at my side, looking at me intently.

"I want you to try to attack me ."

She nodded pulling me close and kissing me. I slide into her embrace to deepen the kiss. I felt her smile and before I knew it she shoved my chest with all her strength and I flew back, I spun and braced my feet when I hit a tree trunk.

It groaned at the force. I knelt down and dug my nails into the bark. I looked up and over at Jessica, who was smirking and at a very stunned Pam and Tara. I hung there sideways regarding her.

"Let that be a lesson. Don't let your guard down." I said hopping down to the ground and sped over to where they stood.

Jessica smiled innocently,"That's for earlier in the bar missy." She glowered

I chuckled,"Fair enough."

I reached out and grabbed her by the front off of the dress and yanked. I heard the material rip as she gasped. Under was a black lacy bra that held her chest. I smirked at her with a cocky look in my eye.

"You are going to pay for that."

"How much?" I teased, as I pulled open a metaphorical wallet, counting bills.

Her fangs dropped. That was the first time I had seen them and she looked primal. I let mine slide out with a loud click.

I decided to humor her when she lashed out and balled up her fist and whack my face. I didn't even flinch but I heard her snarl in pain as she cradled her broken hand. I leap back doing a back flip before landing with one knee down. I looked up at her and smiled evilly.

"Aww did the baby get hurt." I playfully mocked at her.

She smiled and sped at me at vamp speed. I saw her raise her left hand I knew she was gonna try to hit me in the stomach. But at the last second her other hand lit out. Thank god my reflexes were there at the last second I grabbed her hand. Her nails mere centimeters away from my face.

I turned to face her. My fangs inched to claim her mouth. I reached around and slammed her against the nearest tree. The bark split as her back pressed against it. I made my body flush with hers and ran my nose along her neck inhaling deeply.( how this training session turned into a ruff outside sex frenzy).

She moaned when I traced my tongue along her collarbone. Her nails dug into my back as I nipped at her neck. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I hitched up her dress with one of my hands, running my fingertips along her smooth ivory thigh.

The other I slammed into the tree trunk and dug my nails in the bark. I was shaking so hard, my blood was boiling and my eyes had dilated.

"Dear. Mi amor(my love) please you are driving me crazy."I growled in her ear. Bitting it softly I heard her whimper.

"Take me." She whispered, raking her nails down my back. I groaned when I felt blood slide down my back.

I turned my head and looked back at the two other vampires. They were beaming from ear to ear! Pam gave me a thumbs up and Tara placed one hand about level with her hips and with the other she made a slapping motion and thrust her hips. I rolled my eyes and gave Pam a pointed look,

"_Session is over for tonight_." She nodded and winked before taking Tara's hand and lead her into the club.

I turned my attention back to Jessica. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavy. Her chest rising and falling slowly. If she still had a heartbeat it would be erratic right now. I placed soft butterfly kisses along her strong yet feminine shoulders, up her neck until I reached the corner of her mouth.

She moaned and I heard her fangs pop.(somebody was excited.) I wrapped her legs around me more securely before placing my lips on hers gently. Her tongue reached put and licked my body lip drawing it along tantalizingly slow. I growled and opened my mouth and her tongue delved in.

And the whole world fell away except for me and her.


	6. Chapter 5: A New High

**hey people, this chap is shorter than the others but still packed with a lot. The next few chapters hare really gonna heat up as the days close down to the big fight thing with Kristin and her newly found vampire family go in a kick some serious ass! Hope you enjoy and don't get to made at thee ending of this one.*yes I know I am a tease :) **

Chapter 5: A New High.

Tara's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and was met with the soft black silk lining of my coffin. I shifted a bit and groaned and the sharp pain that throbbed up my neck. I reached up and rubbed my neck.(I still shouldn't be sore ).

Kristin had not pulled back when she slammed me twice last night. I just just considering going back to sleep for a few more hours when my coffin was suddenly rammed, and the lid flipped open.

I sat up only to be pushed back down by a strong arm and a blade was placed at my throat.

"If I was the enemy little one , you would be dead right now." A deep voice growled. I looked up to see a halo of red hair and violet eyes staring down at me.

I laid there looking at her for a few moments before she pulled the knife away and yanked me out the coffin.

I saw Pam regarding me from the corner, arms folded and eyebrow raised. Jessica, Sookie and Eric where all lounging around. Looking at me.

"Did I really sleep longer than you guys?"

"No. She woke us up all like that." Eric said causally.

"Yeah, and we all failed." Jessica said meekly.

"Okay guys, we need to start training. This whole process is coming faster than I had hoped. My eyes on the inside had told me. They are gearing up for a massive raid on the vampire community in 2 days from now. During the day." Kristin said.

"Eric was nice enough to bring his whole damn weapons box." Pam said dryly.

"Okay then let's go. I am hungry." And as if to push the point home my stomach growled.

"That's covered. I found a few willing humans that will be joining us tonight." She said

Kristin walked up the stairs and we all followed. I had to admit this chick wasn't no joke. I feel like I am in an army boot camp. We all fell into line outside the club. The space behind the club had been transformed into a fighting arena. A series of weapons lay on the ground off to the left from guns to broadswords. Tress around the place had red targets painted on the.

"Everybody line up." Kristin shouted."behind a pile of clothes."

I looked down and saw pairs of black basketball shorts and tank tops lined up.

"Seriously." Pam drawled as she nudged the clothes with disgust.

"Hey they are very comfortable." I whined.

"Change." She shouted as she paced. She was already in battle garb, but her shirt was white.

In a flash I vamp sped and changed leaving the shoes off. Sookie was having a hard time. I groaned and nudged her holding up my arms. She smiled weakly and ran behind me and continued to change.

"Everybody, leave shoes off."

Pam grumbled and Eric chuckled at his progeny's childish jibe.

"Sookie princesse féerique(fairy princess) let's start with you." Kristin said smiling at Sookie.

Sookie grimaced a bit. She was never one for violence in all the years I had known her. She ambled to the middle of the ring facing Kristin.

Kristin cracked her knuckles and Sookie flinched. I laughed a little and went over to where Pam was. She looked hot as hell in plain people clothes. The tank top gave her a sense of untapped power and shoulders that where curved yet screamed unbridled power.

Her tone stomach was fit snug against the tank. And her barefooted with those long irvory legs clad in loose hanging basketball shorts had my baby vamp hormones raging.

She turned to me and gave me a knowing look.(great I got caught. Damn you hormones.) "I can handle those later. Now watch. You might learn something." I nodded I could sense she was all business mode. I turned my attention to the battle arena on front of me.

Unknown to me, I didn't know what I was getting myself into. But I couldn't wait to find out.

Pam's P.O.V

I watched with great interest as Sookie tried feebly to hit anything with those cursed balls of light. Thinking back to the night Sookie came in asking me to find Tara. After I had turned her the night before. Things got tense and I pushed her into a table. The club was packed and they all stopped to see this fray. Sookie had raised her hand and hurled a ball at me and I went flying over the throne into the wall.

My hair was a mess and I was pissed at her. I had just got outdone by the a human. My pride was hurt. But as I watched her now I felt just a little iota of sympathy as she struggled.

I was drawn back out of my thinking when I smelt blood. I turned to see Tara feeding on a shapely blonde and Eric had a dark skinned beauty that he was sharing with Jessica. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked over to see a cute brown headed girl she moved around to face me.

"I am here for your nourishment." She said dreamily. I just rolled my eyes and turned her to where she was facing away from me. I placed a hand on her neck and moved her hair and let my fangs drop.

I plunged them into her frail neck and moaned as her blood spurted into my mouth. I drank deeply, reveling in how hungry I really was. I continued to drink for a few more minutes until I heard her pulse get weaker. I retracted my fangs and kissed her neck gentle and said softly,

"Be a doll and go somewhere away from me."

She nodded and stumbled off her neck still raw and dripping a little. I wiped my mouth with my finger and sucked the traces of blood into my mouth.

"God how I wish I was that finger." I heard Tara say coyly as she came to stand next to me.

"Don't we all love?" I said, a cocky grin on my face.

She shoved an elbow into my shoulder before laughing a little. I pulled her I front of me and wrapped my hands around her waist. Placing my head on top of hers I held her there with her back pressed snugly against me.

We watched as Sookie placed her hands on her knees breathing hard. Sweat drenched her shirt. Kristin came up along side her handing her a long wooden pole.

"Come on love. You have to get your stamina up." Kristin tapped the pole with hers before placed her rod on Sookies chest and jabbing.

Sookie stumbled back before taking a stance, holding the rod in both arms.

"Look for the weakness in the enemy. I know they won't fight with rods, that's a little old school. But the concept is the same." Kirstin said circling her.

She threw the rod down and charged at Sookie. She flung the rod out trying to hit the redhead. The redhead just grabbed the rod easily and snatched it from her before swinging it around stoping it inches from the blondes face. She flinched.

"You have now had your weapon stripped. What do you do?"

I saw her hand go up and a blue ball of light shot out and where the redhead was standing a second before.

"These are vampires Sookie. They have an advantage of speed." The redheads voice sounded above. I looked up to see Kristin standing on a tree limb about 50 feet above the ground.

"Now try again'," she jumped down and started to circle her again,

" vampires are predictable. Watch for patterns. Do they sped to the same place twice." The redhead disappeared again only to reappear behind Sookie shoving her. Sookie spun and shot another ball of light.

"Do they toy with what they think is a defenseless human"

The redhead said from behind me. Tara jumped a bit in my arms and I laughed.

Then she flashed back and around Sookie shoving her whenever she got a chance.

Sookie was now just shooting to shoot. Random jerky movements her eyes a blaze of fury.

"STOP!" Kristin blared as she appeared in front of Sookie. The human froze from the power of the redheads words.

The redhead ran her hands through her hair flustered," okay that's enough for to night. You can go sit down and take a rest."

Sookie walked to the side line and flopped down. She was angry. That much I could tell. But I knew she didn't take the harsh taunting to heart. She would learn for next time.

The redhead turned to the rest of us looking flustered for a second before composing herself. She walked over to the weapons pile and picked up two swords. One was a katana and the other a broadsword.

"Eric. Your turn." She flung the broadsword as him, he caught it with ease and prowled to the center of the ring, holding it expertly.

I settled into a contented stanch holding Tara close. I couldn't wait to see my fine Viking maker get his ass handed to him.

Kristin's P.O.V

I was still thinking of what I could do with the fairy princess. She couldn't hit the broad side of a barn.

I stepped into the ring. The Katana light as I twirled it and I circled the blonde vampire. He was the oldest and a former Viking. This would be fun.

"Okay Eric we all know you can fight. But can you fight somebody with nothing to lose and who had years on your training." I taunted

He nodded his head and raised the sword above his head and swung down in A deadly arch. Anybody else would have stumbled from the force of the blow. I raised mine to his mid strike.

The kiss of steel on steel was defying. He grunted as his muscles strained. I head butted him and he stumbled back. But in a flash he was at me again this time coming in to perry my last thrust. I leaned back as the sword grazed over me harmlessly.

I flicked my blade and I backed up catching him on the shoulder. The blade cut into his shoulder and he growled before coming at me like a bull. Swinging at this way and that. My blade met him stroke for stroke. Up until then he was the aggressor, but when he swung down in a hooked arch I elbowed the blade away and started to swing at him taking up the defense.

He backed up trying to block my shots. I started out slow but steadily picked up speed. He stayed with me for a good little whileI until I released all my power. he couldn't keep up with my stokes anymore.

But so,e how by the gods good graces he was able to block a particularly deadly blow I had set for him.

I hooked his last block with my blade and yanked. The sword flew out his had and embedded itself in a near by trunk, all the way up to the hilt. I swung low with my foot pivoting on my toe trying to knock his feet on from under him.

He jumped back and swung a fist at my face, I ducked just time time. I threw the sword behind me. Hearing it sing into the forest before I heard a soft thump of it hitting something.

I backed up as he advanced. His limbs lose and he sized me up. I balled my fist and charged him. He caught me and raised me above his head.

I had predicted this as he was about to toss me I hooked my hooked my left foot under his chin and lifted. His momentum fueled it and he flew back he let go pinwheeling his arms. I reached down and yanked him by the shirt and pulled him in and head butted him again. We both fell to the floor. He sprawled on his back me kneeling over him holding his throat.

"Never think that just because your bigger than an opponent you have the upper hand. Don't underestimate them. Don't think your size will sway them. As you can see size is not always better to have when fighting." I let go of his neck and held out my hand to help him up.

He grabbed my hand and yanked. I fell on top of him and he rolled over pining me down.

"When doesn't size sway them?" He said.

I smirked, I wrapped my legs around his waist and I bucked my back pushing up with my hands. We wrestled back and forth pinning each other down. We where a whirl of body mass rolling all around the ground.

I stopped fighting when he had me pinned. My arms snug above my head and his legs locked on either side of mine.

"You done playing WWE?" I shouted.

"When did we start playing Old One."

"Oh you know when I did this." I reached out and yanked the back of his hair. He growled and I took that space to place my feet on his chest and I shoved him. He flew into a nearby tree and slide down.

I was up in a flash and I sped over to him blocking the side kick he had aimed at me. I flung him behind me and then I raced to where he was gonna land and I yanked him down on to my knee. I heard multiple disks break in his back and he grunted. I threw him down and walked over to the group. They all looked at me with mixed feelings part scared, part amazed, and part wonder.

"And that's why kids you don't piss off the one who is teaching you." I ran my hand through my hair and cursed when I saw dirt and grass come falling out.

Eric came ambling over holding his back. I knew it had healed but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"I have been meaning for somebody to crack my back." He said smiling as he laid a hand on Pam's shoulders.

I smiled and turned to Tara,"your up next little one."

I heard her groan but walked up to me.

"Okay I want to try something. Jessica come here please."

Jessica sauntered over to Tara and I.

"Okay good,"clapping my hands." Go to the middle of the ring."

They both ran to the middle of the ring. I walked over to Pam,

"Do I have your permission to use your progeny as and extension of myself?"

"And what does that mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I stand behind her and grab her wrist and move her the way I want. Like a puppet."

"Of course. But you shouldn't be asking me. Jessica might not like it love."

I giggled and shook my head before speeding over to where the baby vamps stood.

"Jessica this means nothing." I said looking at her in her eyes.

"Wait what?"

I grabbed Tara an drew her to me. I was taller than her so I could easily see over her head. I took her wrist in my fist and clamped down. I planted my feet on the inside of hers making sure I had control.

"The fuck are you doing?" She asked.

"Just relax little one and watch and learn."

"Jessica come at us."

"But what if I hit her."

"Good, that means you are getting better."

"Aww fuck me." Tara groaned

I braced myself positioning us in a wide stance hands up one blocking the face, the other down low to block feet and let attacks.

Jessica swung out with a wild right I pulled Tara hand up letting the blow land on my arm.

"You see what I did there Tara?"

"Yeah you turned my body to brace for the blow."

"Good." I praised.

I swung out our left hand lighting fast and smacked Jessica in the chest. She oouffed and stumbled back.

"Okay. No more mister nice guy. Sorry Tara."

"Hey it's oka..." She didn't get to finish the sentence because Jessica was coming at us with vamp sped.

My heart swelled to see my mate looking all primal with her hair flying in the wind. She kicked out with a right, I brought Tara's leg up and met it. Tara and Jessica hissed as there shin bones made contact.

Jessica moved in with a one-two combo punch to the stomach I was able to block one but I let the other slide. Tara gasped as the fist came into contact with her abs.

"Arnt you suppose to be teaching me how not to get hit?"she growled.

"Yes. But you have to learn how to take a hit also." I grunted.

Jessica was not giving up she kept coming and I could feel her powers building in the blows. I didn't know how much more Tara could take, Jessica was older than her. I kept backing us and she kept coming.

She jumped around to do a roundhouse kick that would have been deadly if it had made contact. I let go of Tara and pushed her hard away from me. She skidded a few feet away from the fray. She stood starting to run towards me.

"No. Pam it's your turn. Tag team it in m'lady. Team building skills." I shouted as I ducked a fist came flying toward my face.

I saw Pam smile before vamp speeding over and jumped on my back. I grabbed her arm and flung her over my shoulder. Jessica snarled and crashed into me. Her momentum knocked me off my feet and we went sprawling into the dirt. She pinned my hands as Pam came over an stepped on my fingers.

I screamed and my fangs popped down. They both froze. I took that moment to pull Pam's legs out from under her and threw her into Jessica. That knocked her off me and I was up in a flash.

I tasted blood, I reached up and placed a finger on my lip. It came away wet.

"Great you made me bite myself." I rolled my eyes.

Jessica and Pam smiled before splitting up prowling on either side of me. I turned slowly to kept them in eyesight. I they both flashed toward me. I didn't move until the last second. They had sorrily misjudged me. I jumped straight up and they clashed into each other. The both fell groaning and grabbing their heads. I landed and bust out laughing.

I was laughing so hard my side hurt and I could feel blood tears falling out.

Spookie and Tara were also laughing and Eric just shook his head and smirked.

I was still laughing, just a lot less as I jogged over to where they still lay. I leaned over Jessica. She scowled up at me. The way her her lip turned up in the scowl make her look adorable.

"I'm mad at you." She hissed

"I'm pissed at you!" Pam agreed she picked herself up. Tara came rushing over a smile plastered to her face.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll skin you alive with a dull silver butter knife. ." Pam threatened.

"Yeah sure missy Pam." Tara teased grabbing her hand and leading her away from Jessica and I.

"Practice is over for tonight. Clean up this mess and Eric escort Sookie home. It's late." I shouted after them.

Pam just flicked me off and I rolled my eyes.

I turns my attention back to my mate. I pushed out my lower lip pouting.

"I am still mad at you."

I bent lower until I laid flat. I pushed up on arms. I was hovering over her. We where facing opposite ways. I leaned in and stole a kiss.

"Still mad?"

"Yes." She glared up at me.

I vamp sped until my body was on top of hers. I straddled her and ducked in for another kiss.

"How about know?" I sang

" I'm just upset now." A hint of a smile tugged at her red lips.

"That's a start."kissing her again this time a fraction longer.

"How about now."

"The upset as simmered to mild annoyance." She giggled a little.

"Oh we can't have that, now can we?" I raised an eyebrow before diving back in take her bottom lip in my teeth I tugged gentle before sucking it into my mouth.

"How about now." I said raising my head to look her the eye.

"It's simmered down to annoyance."

"Mmm.." I said as I bite her lip again,"that's great."

"How about now?" I asked teasing her plump bottom lip with my tongue.

"Ah fuck. I ain't mad anymore. But if you keep teasing me imma get furious!" She said her fangs popping out.

I smiled triumphantly,"Your wish is my command mi amor(my love).

I reached up and traced a of her down her smooth cool skin revealing in the feel of it. I placed my lips to hers and traced my tongue around her mouth.

She moaned, opening her mouth I delved in teasing her tongue with mine. I stroked my hands thorough her hair as I kissed her passionately.

She purred into my mouth and that had my loins creaming and my fangs popping. I drew away sharply covering my mouth,

"I'm sorry." I mumbled around my hand.

She reared up and rolled over. I landed with a soft thud as she climbed in-between my legs and drew her nails along my thighs. I shuddered at the intimate touch. She placed her hands on either side of my head and leaned in,

"Kiss me Kirstin. Kiss me like you mean it. Don't be scared to let yourself go around me." She whispered in my ear before capturing my mouth with hers.

I groaned as her tongue marked it's territory, leaving no space in my mouth unexplored.

The kiss turned less passionate and more hungry as our tongues fought for control.

She reached for the hem of my tank sliding her hand under it. Trailing nails up my abdomen. I groaned as I bucked under her slow touch. She bit my lip and sucked at the blood that welled there.(wow who knew she was a little fire beast?! 0_0?!)

I had to touch her I reached up to run my hands up her back raising her tank with her. I felt her glorious and firm back muscles clench as she pressed herself closer to me.

I felt her hand brush over my breast. I sucked in a breath and she froze. I pulled her lip with my teeth,

"Why did you stop?"

She just shook her head and kissed me again. She grinded her pelvis against mine and the friction as almost painful as the fabric rubbed against my bungle of nerves.

I wrapped my legs around her waist as she kissed down my neck raising my shirt over my breast she nuzzled the cleft between them wrapping her hands around my breast and squeezed gently.

"Oh my god Jessica!" I moaned as she slipped her tongue under my bra and flicked my left nipple with her tongue.

She squeezed by breast harder as she moved back up and kissed me senseless.

We stayed like that for a while just kissing and touching each almost shyly. Like two teenagers who knew what they wanted but were too shy to go for it.(as of right now)

The sun was coming up.

"Come on mi amor(my love) the sun is to be up soon."

She growled but got up off me and helped me up. We both put back on our shirts and walked back to the club.

We walked downstairs to the basement. Everybody else had long since gone to bed.

"Come sleep I my coffin." Jessica whispered.

I nodded. She walked over to a jet black one and opened it. I couldn't help but smile a little. I don't even know the last time I slept.

But I climbed in after her and closed the lid. She reached our for me and pulled me to her. I snuggled into her embrace, her spooning me from behind. I sighed and closed me eyes, feeling the safest I have in a long time.

I let Sleep take me as I thought about my wonderful mate Jessica.


	7. Chapter 6: A Taste of Blood

**hey again guys. Here is a new chapter. This one is slightly all over the place but I wanted to add some more personal touches to this one. Warlow... Fuck him :/ but Any ways hope you like it! **

Chapter 6: A Taste of Blood

Tara's P.O.V

I was drinking bottle of Tru Blood at the bar. The place was empty. Pam had been keeping it closed since Kristin showed up. Pam was sitting on her throne talking to Jessica and Kristin was talking to Eric.

I took one last swig before getting up and stretching.

"Little one." Kristin said, all of a sudden at my side.

"Shit woman! Could you PLEASE tell somebody your coming!" I said frustratedly trying to regain my composer.

"Nope,"she said popping the P,"it's to tempting."

"Fucker." I mumbled.

"I came to tell you that Warlow should be be here any minute now. Sookie was able to convince him to come on a 'date'" she made air quote gestures.

I noticed that she had on a black skin right dress that hung off one shoulder and a pair of killer heels that strapped around her legs like with black chord. Those were 'fuck me' pumps if I had ever seen a pair in my life.

Her hair was combs to the side and in a long fishtail braid that sat nicely on her chest. In short she looked hot.

"You're staring little one."

"Ah fuck off man!"

"Ouch somebody it a little uptight tonight." She laughed and ducked and spun away from the lazy fist I threw at her.

"What's with a get up Kris?"

"Oh it was Sookies idea that we should all get dressed up, to ' play' the role of dating."

"Oh."

"I already picked out what you are going to wear." Pam said from her throne.

"Oh thanks. It's not like I get a say in what goes on my body anymore." I mumbled

"Oh shut up, and get dressed before I make you." She smirked.

"Suck me." As I walked off down to the basement.

"Already did." She yelled after me, and the room exploded in laughter.

When I got down the stairs I saw Jessica pulling on a tuxedo jacket. She had on black tuxedo pants and a mid century ruffled shirt and bow tie. And a pair of black and while heels.

"Damn am I the only one who didn't get the memo, geeez?!"

"Naw. Sookie kinda sprung it one us tonight."

"Why the tux?" I asked as I went over to me coffin to pick up a long black box that sat on top.

" we rock,papered , scissored for it and I lost." She said with her back to me.

"Aa I see." I nodded as I opened the box and I gasped. Inside the box layer over silk wrapping paper was a champagne colors evening dress. I picked it up and held it out. It had a thigh high slit down on leg and what strapless.

"Need help."

I turned to see Pam in a quite different get up. Her hair was pined back and she had on a floor length ball gown that was midnight blue with a hint of shimmering added to it.

"I... I think I got it." My voice was high and off pitch.

She laughed and moved out of my personal space. And in a flash I vamp sped the dress on, reaching around to zip it up.

I felt her fingers brush mine on off as she grabbed the zipper and zipped it up slowly, dragging a finger up my spine as she did it. I shuddered at the touch.

"You keep doing that and we arnt gonna make this evening events." I said my voice husky.

"Not that I wouldn't mind." She while red as she finished. Leaning into me she bit my earlobe, wrapping her arms around my waist and holding me tight.

I placed my hands over hers and intertwined them.

"But then we would miss all the fun." I said trying to reason with myself more than her.

"We can have plenty fun without them." She urged kissing my neck gentle.

"Boy can't we." I said leaning my head to the side.

"Mmmmhumm." She bit my my neck, then to sooth the tender flesh.

I moaned my resolve slowly slipping away.

I was just about to turn and give in to my sexual beast, when there was a clearing of the throat.

"What!?" Pam snarled. I giggled a bit.

"Um, he is here ladies" Eric's voice floated down from the stairs.

"Shit." I groaned under my breath."We can finish this later." I promised.

I moved out her embrace and reached down and flung on the set of heels that spear next to my coffin.

When I was ready I tuned around,"okay let's get this over with."

"You look stunning."

"Dido." I smiled as I locked our fingers together and climbed the stairs.

Pam's P.O.V

The way her hips moved and swayed in that dress and me bitting my lip, trying to resist the temptation of yanking her down the stairs and taking her on the floor.

I heard the murmurs of voices and the clink of glasses. When we got up the stairs I was taken aback. The tables have been covered in white cloths and a set of fancy plates and Krystal flutes. Eric was sitting at a far table across from Nora sipping on a Tru Blood. They were laughing, but his shoulders were tense.

I drew Tara's chair and she sat down. I sat across from her and looked around crossing my legs causally.

Sookie and Warlow had the center table and the air was full of the smell of cooking meat. I grimaced at the thought of human food. At the next table was Kristin and Jessica they where holding hands and talking.

The atmosphere was tense. I looked at Tara and raised and eyebrow, she just shook her head and I felt a wave of emotion flashed through our bond. It was heavy laded with tension and uneasy feelings. I sent a wave of calm down my end of the line to try to sooth my little progeny. I saw her visibly relax as it reached her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SEE ME THAT WAY?" Warlow got up so fast the table shifted as he starts down at a trembling Sookie."WE FUCKED ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS IN VARIOUS PLACES!" He roared.

I tensed ready to interior with the raising violence before me.

"_Stand down Pam_." I heard Kristin's voice in my head. I looked over at her and she nodded her head in my direction.

"I didn't mean it like that." Sookie said getting up to.

"Tell me the real reason why you brought me here Sookie." His fangs clicked out.

In a flash the redhead was up and next to their table.

"Warlow." Placing her hands up in

He looked at her then back Sookie.

"You bitch!" He snarled at Sookie, before lunging at her. Kristin stepped into and blocked Sookie from the ball of white light Warlow had let loose.

She screamed as the ball absorbed into her stomach. He eyes closed as she slumped over. Jessica was at her side in a instant.

Sookie screamed as Warlow grabbed her around the neck. Eric flashed over and punched Warlow sending him flying back. Got up and grabbed Tara to me.

Kristin was getting up she flashed over to where Warlow was getting up from the ground.

He threw another ball of light and this time when it absorbed her violet eyes turned white.

She grabbed him and pinned his arm behind him and drug him over to a chair.

"Pam, grab that duffle bag over behind the bar."

I vamp sped over and chucked the bag in her direction. She caught it and in a blink of and eye she had him chained to the chair.

The air was permeated with the smell burning skin as the sliver bit into his skin.

"What is the meaning of this!" Warlow snarled as he fought against the binds.

"BE STILL!" The redhead shouted gripping his jaw in her hand. Bending over she met his eye and locked it.

The room got quite as I pulled Tara to me and hugged her tight.

I knew we were in for a long night.

Kristin's P.O.V

I was beyond pissed. Sookie couldn't have just went along who the god damn plan. Now Warlow wouldn't want to willing help us go after the governor.

"Pam,Tara, and Eric please come round." I said sternly.

"What do you want with me. I smell my maker on you." He spat.

My fangs dropped at the mention of Lilith. He jumped at bit in his seat as he saw my sets of fangs.

"What are you?"

I rolled my eyes. So many people have been asking me that.

"She is the one that holds all the card's right about now Warlow. So play nice." Sookie interjected.

"Why? Why my love? Why must you try to keep us apart?" He looked passed me to Sookie.

"Hey lover boy," snatching his head back to my eyes,"that's all good and sweet but we are kinda in a hurry here."

"What do you want with me witch."

I snarled at the accusation,"I am no witch you whelp. I am something far worse. And of you don't want to see that side of me, you better not keep letting those stupid comments out your mouth."

I had let enough of my power out to show him just who he was dealing with. He flinched as tendrils of power snaked around him. The air wavered.

"Now again I ask you. Help us beat the governor."

"Why should I."

I let go of his face and leaned back into a table," because the blood that flows through your veins are in immediate risk of extinction."

"How could I possible help?"

"Your blood. Your blood would give us the power to walk under the sun."

"How do you know about that."

"Lilith was my progeny."my voice cracked a little at the mention of her name.

"Where is she?"

"Dead."

"You kill her?"

"Yes."

"She treated me like shit. She turned me into the very thing I despise. I hate vampires!"

"So your gonna let your hate of one vampire, condemnation whole entry race?" My voice was surprisingly calm and quite.

"I don't care."

I saw Eric flash forward to strike the vampire hybrid out the corner of me eye. I placed an arm out stoping his movements. I shook my head slowly.

Eric glared at the chained vampire and I knew that this was personal. It had to do with that fairy princess.

I pushed him back gentle before setting my eyes back on the whelp in front of me.

"Warlow. Let's talk business. Your thoughts are speaking volumes love."

"My eyes speak nothing!" He spat

"The eyes never lie boy."

"You no nothing of what I want or the pain I have endured to get here. Or to be denied the love your your life until they accept you."

"Popular to your belief, I know what you want and I know your pain because I had searched all my life apron this earth. I have loved and lost all hope of ever finding my mate. But unlike you I found mine and has accepted me in all my flaws. If you ever want to get the girl man, don't be so forceful and violent. You only chase her away my friend." I grinned and winked at him.

He laughed, a true and genuine laugh."you have seen more than all of us combined?"

"Sadly."

" _okay, you will have a deal if you help me get the the girl I will help you."_

"_That's not how it can work young one_."

"_Why not. It's a win win_.

"We need your blood now. And I can't just do that it's a invasion of personal feelings."

"Could you not just take it if you wanted it." He was gloating me. And that pissed me off more.

In a split second I was behind him I grabbed him around the neck and yanked his head back," I sure can."my fangs clicking loudly, "But I am deathly afraid of what Jessica might do to me if I do." Smirking up at Jessica.

"Oh and another thing. I am in a committed and more than consensual relationship."retracting my fangs.

He hissed and I knew I had hit him were it hurt. But I really didn't care about this dicks personal feelings when the survival of my precious children's flowed through this fools veins.

"Okay troops, hers the deal. Our savior is being a little dick. So here's what I think we should do. Bleed the fucker into some vials I brought over from a friends place. Store them in the fridge then do a practice round with my blood so you are not over come when they time comes when you actually need it. Oh and keep this asshat in the basement locked up."

Warlows protest fell on dead ears all they all nodded and looked at each other.

"But just in case, do that hypo thingy you did to Pam, Tara, and I to make sure he doesn't get away." Jessica said.

"Good idea honey!", I turned back to him and looked him straight in the eye"Warlow you will not try to get out these bonds. And as your maker I command you to forget you ever wanted Sookie in any way shape or form."

He nodded dumbly looking glazed over.

I grabbed Jessica's hand and squeezed it making sure that she was really real.(yeah I am a horndog of when it comes to things like that)

"Do I get some of this holy blood." Sookie asked.

I turned to face her with that' are you serious' look. " I don't know fairy princess. I don't what would happen. You could die. You could be turned. It's differnt when a human drinks my blood. They either die from a awesome mind blowing high or they turn into a deformed vampire thing." Shrugging nonchalant like.

Her mouth dropped open and she gawked at me.

"Hey," I said putting me hand up,"I didn't make the rules hunny."

"Naw it's okay. I guess I just watch y'all."

I could her the disappointment and I kinda felt for the human a bit.

"Eric, would you like to the honors?" Motioning to Warlow.

"With pleasure." He snarled. He grabbed the chair and in a blink was gone.

"Outside please."

They filed out into the misty night.

I was lead by Jessica out the door. She looked jaw dropping in that suit. Her ass looked even better from where I was standing.

"My word." I said in a Southern drawl," I wonder who this handsome beaux is." Fanning myself with a fake fan.

She turned around and looked at me with laugher dancing in her deep blue eyes. She said,

"A gentlemen that wishes to take the lady out on a midnight walk."

"My my my, if only I knew somebody who could swept me off my pretty little feet. These shoes are killing me." I said laughing

In a second she had scooped me up in her arms carrying me bridle style. She spun around and I screamed and wrapped my arms around her neck buried my head in her soft tresses.

She laughed and she carried me over to the rest of the group.

"I do believe we have reached our destination ma'am."

"Oh shoot so soon? I was quite enjoying myself." I said pouting a little.

"Well damn did I miss a lot?" A soft British voice said.

I unfurled myself from Jessica and hoped down. I held out my hand to the brown headed girl," names Kristin."

She shook it firmly,"Nora."

"Charmed." Releasing her as Eric came walking up.

"Okay since we all know each other to some extent please excuse the less than modest appearance."

With I unstrapped and kicked off the heels, relishing in the feel of solid ground again. I unzipped the dress and shimmed out of it.

"What are you doing?" Eric said turning away from me.

"This dress is to damn cute to get bite marks and blood all over it." I said as I got out the dress and folded it neatly and placed it on top of the shoes.

I felt Jessica's heated gaze on my backside, and if I had had any pumping blood In my veins I would be blushing.

"Hey." I snapped at Eric, "eyes up here." Motioning to my face.

"Sorry." He mumbled, and Nora hit him in the back of the head.

"Okay, fangs out ladies and gentleman."

I heard sets of fangs come out, as I let mine come out to play to.

"Gather around and grab an arm or a leg if you prefer." Winking at Jessica.

Eric came behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Pam and Tara shared my left arm. Nora got a whole arm to herself. And last certainly not lease came my beautiful mate.

She had a mischievous look in her eyes. She came right in front of me and dropped to her knees in front of my. My loins screamed in protest at having our mate right in front of us and not being able to sate the almost unbearable throb between my legs.

"Okay...*cough cough* when I tell you to stop. You stop." Too much at one time could send you into a crazy frenzy. I mean like rape and pillage type shit. No offense Eric." I said sheepishly.

"None taken."

"Okay. On the count of... Garg!" I yelled as I felt a set of hot fangs sink the sensitive flesh right above my hip. I looked down at Jessica and she just smiled into me,

" I couldn't help...mmmmself." She mumbled.

I felt another set sink into my shoulder and arms. I moaned as pleasure ran through me. They all grabbed on to me, digging nails into flesh.

I threw my head back as I shuddered as wave after wave hit me. Between the moans and groans the slurping and gurgling I closed my eyes.

After a few minutes I felt myself going limp.

"That's enough my little hungry children. Mommies tired." I whispered.

I felt fangs retract and i pitched back, only to be grabbed around the waist and hoisted into soft arms.

I looked around at them, there eyes were wide and tinged with different shades of violet.

I smiled weakly,"How do y'all feel?"


	8. Chapter 7: Brand New Eyes

**Hey guys next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Fuck you governor! *cough cough* i mean enjoy this chapter. It was really fun to write. **

Chapter 7: Band News Eyes

Tara's P.O.V

I was seeing shit. I closed my eyes and opened them again, everything was like in a super zoom HD crystal clear view way.

My nose flared as I smelled Pam standing next to me. I could smell the sweet yet husky smell of sweat on Pam's brow in the humid Louisiana night. It infused with her natural smell of honey and vanilla.

I turned to face and a mewl of surprise escaped my throat. Her pale blue and grey eyes had been infused with violet.

"Your eyes!"

"Yours look more stunning than mine." Pam said quietly.

" My eyes?"

"Brown in middle but outside mingled with flecks of violet."

"Well fuck me!"

" ?" Pam smirking a little bit.

" God dammit women, must you make everything into a sexual reference?" I growled even though my most feminine parts has started a slow smolder at the blondes words.

"Darlin...," she drawled."Yes... especially when it comes to you." she said her voice dropping a few fractions.

" Could you please keep your coffin talk for the coffin." Kristin begged as she laughed and walked over to us.

" Hey," throwing up my hands," don't look at me."

"That wouldn't be fun." Pam pouted.

Kristin rolled her violet eyes as Jessica and Nora came over. Jessica's deep blue orbs were stunning with the violet around her blue orbs. The literally glowed.

When I didn't see see the tall Viking I asked,

"Where is Eric?"

"Where you think."

"Oh." I nodded in sudden understanding. Eric had some unfinished words with the vampire- fairy.

" How do you feel little one?" the redhead asked me.

" I feel like I was shot with a ton of pure adrenaline."

"Good." as she walked away from us.

My ears picked up a high pitch whistle coming from my left. My arm flashed up catching a tip of a silver knife that had been thrown at me.

I looked up and saw the redhead smiling nodding slowly.

"Feel anything?"

" Not a fucking thing!"

The metal didn't burn or etch into my skin like it usually did. Nora flashed up me and snatched the knife from my hand and tentatively touched it to her forearm.

"Bullocks!" she shouted," How... how is this even possible?!"

"The fuck I look like I know. All I do know is that it just does work. Fuck the explanation of how."

"Come here please." Kristin sang out sweetly. Pam grabbed my hand and dragged me behind her and Nora followed behind a little slower clutching the knife like a toddler holding on to a favorite toy.

I was so hyped on this blood that I had the shivers. I looked over at Pam to see if she had the same symptoms.

"Why am I shaking?" I asked her.

" Because you are a fucking baby vamp." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the whole fucking world.

" Ah fucks to you Missy Pam."

" We all know you want to fuck me."

" Shut up."

"Make me." She teased.

I growled loudly as I wrapped my arms around her dress clad hips," Later." She shuddered as we came to a stop in front of the two redheads. Nora came up behind us looking intently at Kristin.

Kristin stepped forward she still hadn't put any clothes on. She stood before us in a lacy black bra and tight black joey boxers.

Her abs rippled as she reached up and stretched and cracked her knuckles as she regarded us. Her eyes flicking between Pam, me then Nora then repeated.

Her eyes were calculating and razor felt like she was looking right into my soul.

"Nora, I sense that my grand baby progeny is getting a little work out. Do you mind going to check on him and Eric?"

Nora squinted, reluctant to go and miss out on the fun. Kristin held Nora's gaze, an eyebrow raising at the stubborn will of the brunette.

The brunette tried to hold the redheads piercing stare for a moment before huffing off towards the club, grumbling under her breath.

"God, something about that girl gives me the creeps." Kristin hissed.

" See, thank you ! Somebody who understands where I am coming from with that mouse haired cunt!" Pam snarled.

"Hey,play nice." I said swatting her stomach lightly.

"Honey, I always play nice." She drawled. I rolled my eyes at the double meaning.

" Pam and Tara, you guys go that a way," pointing to the left," No training tonight. But eat before you go to you don't you wont go to sleep and you will have a the worse cause of the bleeds you have ever had."

Pam nodded and vamp sped off and I followed hot on her heels.

Pam's P.O.V

I felt a white-hot flash of pure desire come slamming down to her end of the bond as they raced through the forest.

I picked up sped running faster than I had ever gone a rush of adrenaline coursing though my veins. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist as Tara pulled me to sudden stop.

I felt her mouth come down cool on my neck placing her hands on hips drawing me flush against her. Obsidian eyes stared into pale blue eyes with lust and want. She traced patterns with her tongue up to my chin.

She leaned in and placing her soft plump lips on mines, running her tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and her tongue invaded my mouth.

I moaned into her mouth and in a sudden need so strong to have more I backed her up until her back collied with a tree.

I reached down and traced my fingers up a soft ebony thigh, revealing in the soft mewl that croaked out her throat.

I pushed pass her tongue and delved into hers. A throbbing that had been present all night and seared into a painful ache between my legs.

I reached around her waist and grabbed her ass and lifted her with ease. She wrapped her deliciously toned legs and thighs around my waist.

Our kiss had turned less passionate to more hungry with every waking second. I broke apart from her and placed butterfly kisses down her neck.

Finding that one over sensitive area that was the juncture of her neck and shoulder. I sucked the tender flesh, bitting then lapping away the sting quickly.

Tara moaned and arched her head to the side to give me better access to the area. I continued to tease that piece of flesh, I knew that I this could keep her on the edge of orgasm, but not pushing her over.

"Pam.." Tara groaned.

"Mmmm..?" I said never breaking the my rhythm of tongue and lips.

"Pamela."

I froze at the mention of my whole name.

" I want you to say it." I mumbled into her sweet spicy skin.

" Pleeaaseee..." she growled. I could feel her resolve slipping through her fingers like water.

"Please what baby?" I whispered in her ear, bitting her lobe.

" God Pam,...make...make love to me." She said breathlessly.

" Your wish is my command." I growled in her ear, my voice throaty and guttural. I trailed my hand down her stomach, loving the way her muscles jumped and quivered in my hand wake. I reached up and claimed her mouth again, my fangs popped and I snarled when I felt her hands in my hair tugging at the tresses.

I hitched up her dress roughly and trace a digit across her lacy panties. I could smell her intoxicating heat. It permeated the air around us like a much cherished perfume that I would never get enough of.

A animalistic growl tore its way out my throat and it reverberated though my skull. I turned and eased to my knees not giving a rats ass about my dress. All I could think about was this beautiful creature in front of me. I laid her down and positioned my body between her parted thighs.

Her eyes where closed and she arched into my wondering touches. She looked so gorgeous as she writhed under me. My unbeating heart seized in my chest as a primal possessiveness flashed through me and I knew that I would never let her go.

She was mine. Mine alone.

I leaned down and captured her lips to mine again as thunder rolled in the dark cloudy sky above.

Kristin's P.O.V

It was just Jessica and I left outside. Pam and Tara were god knows where, doing what we all know what. ( -.-)

She still had the tux on and I played with the ruffles of the shirt gazing into her eyes, getting lost in the depthless of her blue eyes.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me impossibly close she said,

" Would the lady like to go for that walk now?"

I giggled and played along," Yes the lady would, but let the lady get presentable for such a walk."

" The lady looks just fine to me." Her blue eyes smoldering with untamed want and lust

I flicked her arm and laughed.

" Just don't take to long." she whispered as she let me go and took a step back.

I rushed over to where a had thrown the dress early that night, picking it up and shimming into it. I felt her heated gaze boring into my back.

The intensity of the gaze had my soul wanting to break free of the flesh and blood that bound it to this world and want to twine with Jessica's. Leaving the problems of this life and move on to the next. Flung in the never ending throws of the lovers knot.

I had just finished zipping up when my nose was assaulted with the smell of vanilla and Jasmine. The smell I have come to love and associate solely with my mate. I turned and saw Jessica sauntering over with her hands in the pockets of the dress pants and she was shoeless.

When she reached me, she took my hand in hers gently and we walked into the consuming darkness of the forest.

We walked in silence for a good while, just enjoying each others company. The trees rustled and the sounds of night greeted my ears.

" Can I ask you something?" Her voice breaking the quiet as she pulled us to stop under a willow tree.

I turned to her and nodded. She shifted from foot to foot and scratched the back of her head nervously.

I grabbed her face between my hands and drew her down until violet eyes met blue eyes.

" Go on. What troubles you mi amor( my love)?"

"Noting troubles me. Its just I... I want..." She ran hand through her hair in a flustered manner.

" You want what?" I said stroking the side of her face with a finger.

"I," she laughed nervously,"Ijustwanttoknowifyouwouldliketobemygirlfriend!" she spewed out the words so face it took me a second to understand.

I blinked as the words sunk in and the meaning behind them. She had just asked me to be her girlfriend!

" YES!. Yes yes yes yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes I WOULD LOVE BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND MISS JESSICA HAMBY!

She beamed so broad and brilliantly that it surpassed that of every star in the universe hands down! The stars themselves would envy that smile. She snared me in a bone crushing hug picking me up and swinging around a couple times.

I crashed my lips on hers. There was something animalistic in the way she kissed me. It was infused with a primal need and so much my dead heart wept. She vamp sped into the nearest tree with such force when my hit it the tree grunted and its roots tore from the earth and we fell with the tree.

I let out a gleeful laugh as we rolled off the tree Jessica turning to take the impact of our bodies before rolling me on my back. The leaves and grass was disturbed by our bodies.

"Sorry. I am still trying to get used to this new strength." She said looking down at me apologetically. Her hair fell around her face in the most mesmerizing way.

" Its okay, your doing pretty good for a baby vamp." I teased.

" I guess I will take that as a compliment." She smirked.

" Don't get smart with me." I growled playfully.

" To late." she grinned.

I brought her head down and crashed our lips back moaned and she got more comfortable between my legs. I ran my hands down her back and wrapped my legs around her waist, locking my ankles just below the juncture of hr lower back.

My body was heating up( How the hell is that even possible?) I need to feel her cool skin under my hungry fingertips. I reached around and started to impatiently tug at Jessica's suit jacket.

She sat up and tore it off in a flash. She leaned back and caught my lips with hers and kissed me fiercely.

She raked her nails up my dress clad thighs shredding the material. The rough contact had my fangs sliding out my gums lighting fast. I tried to pull away, but Jessica clamped the back of my head holding me there. She snarled as her fangs slide out to meet mine. It was a passionate melee of fang,tongue, and lips.

I reached up and in-between us and grabbed her shirt in my hands and in a shift movement I ripped it exposing the pale, smooth and flat plain of her stomach. My greedy hands devoured ever inch of her glorious skin.

She snarled into my mouth and I purred at the primal need my mate was showing. She gripped my hip almost painfully then in a flash my dress was ripped up beyond anythings that resembled a dress.

" God you are so fucking gorgeous." she moaned into my shoulder.

I smiled as my inner beast relished in the compliment. The tearing of my underwear brought me back. The air was infused with the smell of my arousal and of Jessica's too.

She placed her hips more firmly into my center. The damn pants were blocking the contact that I most desperately needed. I reached around and gripped the waist band of the slacks and flung my arms out and the pants made a horrible ripping sound. In a flash the annoying material was gone as Jessica snatched them from between us tossing them behind her.

Her lacy underwear met my sopping folds and a strangled cry tore from my throat. I felt a finger slide down my stomach and stop teasing my entrance. I groaned bucking my hips in a upward motion. She drew her hand away and I damn near screamed at her untimely teasing.

Her hand flitted back to my wet waiting folds. A finger slowly entered me and I clenched my eyes closed as my back arched.

" Look. At. Me." Jessica said firmly.

My eyes flitted open and they locked on Jessica's unwavering gaze. She slide out then thrust in adding another finger. I felt my walls stretch then grasp at her fingers like a long lost friend.

She shifted to where her body was flush against mine as she thrust in and out of my at a slow and leisurely pace. My loins where on fire I needed to come to cool down the fire down there!

Her thumb started to rub my bundle of nerves and I gasped as she started to thrust into me faster, swirling her thumb around my clit. She picked up speed and my eyes rolled back in my head as I thrust to met her stroke for stroke.

"No. Look at me Kristin." She said in my ear as she came to hover over me propped on one arm never missing a beat as she pumped me. I opened my eyes and locking my eyes again with hers. Her arm flexed wonderfully as she leaned in and kissed me softly before pulling away.

I reached up and dug my nails into her taunt back as my lower abdominal muscles started clench in a flurry of the on coming orgasm that was about to drive me over the edge.

She drove into my harder hitting the right spot everything. Thrusting every time knuckles deep in me. In a couple stokes my body tensed and I screamed so hard my throat hurt as I say a fandango of stars and colors in my vision. I reached up and buried my fangs in her neck...hard.

She let loose a guttural sound as she buried her head in my neck and bit. Our bodies where racked with wave after wave of pleasure.

When we finally came down I flopped onto the ground,

" Comer her you sexy beast!" I said horsely. She smiled and bent down and kissed me. I kissed her back wholeheartedly. Her fingers were still in me.

" You know you're still in me?" I asked her smiling coyly.

"Mmmm.." she grumbled," I know."

"Well are you gonna take them out?"

" Mmmm. No. I would miss it dreadfully so if I do." She said mocking hurt

" Oh,nina traviesa que( naughty girl you)!" I said.

"I love it when you speak Spanish!" She growled into my mouth.

"You do?"

"Mmmhumm."

"Well that can be arranged mi amor(my love)" I said, kissing her again,

"Mmmhumm."

I was about to kiss her again when I heard a blood curdling scream. Jessica and I both froze. And in a second we were up and she tossed me her shirt that covered my lady bits but was torn at the chest. She was fine she gave me a sad fearful look.

We raced off towards the scream and in a matter of seconds the smell of blood hit my nose. Tara's blood! I ran faster follwing the smell of her blood. It lead to a old road and in the middle of it was a kneeling Pam.

I raced over to her grabbing her in my arms.

"They... they took her." She sobbed into my shoulder." She went to use the bathroom and I knew I should have gone with her!"

I held her to me before picking her up and cradling her to me.

"We are going to get her back. That you I can promise. There will be wrath to be brought down on that whole damn cursed place." I vowed as my anger flared out and my power leaked out coming from the emotional torment that was a raging storm inside me.

I turned back to the club and ran.


	9. Chapter 8: Hell Hath No Fury

**This chapter is incredibly long. Not that i am sorry. But I hope you enjoy it! I really liked this chapter! **

Chapter 8: Hell Hath No Fury...

Tara's P.O.V

I woke with a sudden jolt. I tried to get up, but found great to my dismay that I was chained to a metal cot. I looked down at my body and noticed that I had on a blue nurse looking outfit with a number 2 in big bold whiter letters on my left breast.

I remembered what had happened with Pam in the forest and my dead heart ached at the thought of Pam. Sick and primal with worry for me. I was groggy and discombobulated. I pulled at the chains and they groaned. I relaxed and tried again, this time the bars on either side of the bed gave way and I sat up.

I swung my legs over the edge and hopped down. The chains on my arms jangled as the metal bars clanked loudly on the floor. I yanked them up and stalked towards the door. I looked around the room, looking into the cameras that where statically placed around the room. The red lights blinked in unison as they followed my movements.

I leaned against the door listening intently to the hum of the door, and the footsteps and the slow heart beats of the human guards posted outside the room.

"Tara Mae Thornton." A loud voice rang out inside the room.

I spun around looking around wildly until I located a speaker posted on the far side of the wall.

"What the fuck do y'all want from me?" I spat, staring into one of the cameras.

" Its quite simple really Tara. We want to study you and your species." The voice said gently.

"We are not just some wild animals that you can capture, study, experiment on, kill then repeat!"

"That is where you are wrong , you are wild animals that need to be eradicated."

"Fuck you."

"No, Tara, fuck you. Fuck you, you undead fuck."

"Seems like you have a stuttering problem to me. " I smirked.

"Is this the governor?"

"It is."

"Good, let me be the first to say I will personally enjoy ripping your throat out when ever I get the chance." I said cooly.

"We will see about that. Guard, the subject is ready."

I heard the click of the intercom going off and the hiss of the door opening. I turned to see at least six burly human guards come in and surround me with guns drawn and pointed at me. I knew that I could easily take them and I was not afraid of the bullets within the gun because I could still feel Kristin's blood flowing hot though my body. But I chose to play along. I knew I could use this unfortunate turn of events to my advantage.

"So many big, strong men just to escort little ole me out. You shouldn't have governor." I said sweetly.

"Be quite fanger! Now move!" One said nudging me ruffly with his gun.

"Im going damn. No need to get hostile." I growled as I moved out the door.

"It would be a big help if I knew where I was fucking going." I said looking over my shoulders at the men.

"I said be quite you leech." The same man said as he grabbed me ruffly and pushed me off to the left. My bare feet not making a sound on the grated mesh under me. I took in my surroundings, large white rooms held vampires in various states of matter. One was tied down to a table and was getting his fangs pulled by a scientist. And in another two vampires were fucking, being studied by a group of white coats.

"Could I go in that room?" I asked innocently.

All I got was a grunt. They lead me down the long winding hallway before stopping before a large door. One guard stepped forward and typed in a four digit code and the door hissed opened. I was shoved ruffly into the room and the door closed behind me.

The room was circular and had four red x's marked around the room. And on the far wall was a huge one way window. I looked at my reflection and hissed. My hair was caked with dried blood and my eyes burned with a brown and violet light.

I walked over and tapped on the glass with one of the metal rods before turning and looking around. I spun the rods with expert grace as they danced along my my fingers. The chain clicking nosily.

Three concealed doors raised and in each was a vampire. I froze, feeling their superior age to mine. It was two woman and one man. He didn't look older than 16 in human years, but I knew he was a lot older.

They all walked out and their doors closed blending in with the white walls again.

I strode forward and took a defensive stance on a red x eyeing them warily.

One of the women smiled," Aww look at the baby vamp. She thinks she is cute." He voice was ugly.

" Take your place on the x's" A voice said, this one a women with a heavy Southern accent.

The other vampires took the remaining places. I was getting bad vibes from that woman. I turned just a bit to face her better.

"You wanna jump baby vamp?" she teased.

"No, I just want to get a good look before I pulverize your face into hamburger."

"We will see." she snapped, her fangs popping out. I snarled and let mine come out too.

" Last one standing gets access to the gen pop." The woman on the intercom said.

Thats when all hell broke lose. The woman came flashing at me, I side stepped and swung the rod around and caught her in the back. She snarled and turned on me back handing me in the face. I felt my jaw shatter as I flew into the wall.

I pushed past the pain and got up and jumped, over the young man and the other woman who where tearing at each others throats. I landed a well placed blow to her jaw. Her head snapping to the side as she was flung back into a wall. The force leaving a dent in the wall.

I was on her in a instant, I flung my head forwards and slammed my forehead her in the nose. She screamed before yanking my hair and slicing across my face. Her nails tore into me face as I felt blood gush from the wound. I snarled and jammed a rod in her stomach before ramming the other in her head. I got up off her and slammed her body and rods into the glass window.

I impaled her as the force sent the rods through the window. I yanked them out reaching out and I grabbed her head in my hands and pulled. I heard the sicking tearing of flesh as she screamed trying to grab at my hands. I placed my foot on her shoulder and gaze one more yank and her head came flying off along with a sputter of blood.

Her neck sputtered a wave of blood, covering me in the fowl smelling putrid mess. I kicked the head away from me and turned just in time to see the young man reach in the woman's screaming body and yank out her heart. He squeezed it in his hand smiling evilly as he kicked her lifeless body away from him.

I ran at him and jumped on his back and wrapped my hands around his neck. He snarled and flung us into a wall. I grunted but didn't let go. I reached up and dug my nails into his eyes. I felt the hot balls come out undone as he screamed clawing at my hands.

I yanked my fingers out and one of his eyes came with it. It hung there by the vein flopping wetly on his cheek. I jumped down and kicked him in the ribs and he flew into the glass and came to rest on top of the headless woman.

"You bitch!" he raged and he came charging at me in blinding speed, I braced myself and tore the chains from my wrist and the rods fell to the floor. When he was with in reaching distance I drove my hand into his chest and found his spine. He gasped and reached up to try to knock my face back.

His fist connect with my temple, but I kept going. I shoved my other hand in his chest and in a furious melee fueled anger I jumped up taking us both almost to the high ceiling. I angled him under me and as we free fell I spread my arms pulling the man in half. Blood and guts flew and hit the walls spraying them crimson. I landed in a rain of body parts and blood.

I got up and saw a large intestine sliding slowly down the wall as a eyeball came to a rolling stop at my feet. I was covered in blood among other bodily fluids but I didn't care a sudden anger washed through me I was momentarily blinded by red, and not just the blood that leaked from my face.

My legs gave way and I fell to my knees an shouted at the glass,

"Is this what want?BLOOD AND GORE?! You sick and sadistic fucks! Give a cornered animal one chance at escape and this happens," motioning to the the blood covered room."

I dissolved into a fit of tears as my shoulders shook violently. I laid down in the gore and curled into a ball and yelled at the top of my lungs,

" PAM!" I let my feelings out into our bond, searching blindly for the comfort of my maker.

Pam's P.O.V

I fell to my knees collapsing into a shocked Kristin. Even though I actually couldn't hear Tara the sheer amount of angst,fear,hopelessness,pain, and horror screamed down our bond slamming into me with the force of a freight train. My heart clenched painfully as I was washed with wave after wave of Tara's feelings.

WwKristin's arms were like iron around my body as she lead me down to basement. Jessica was waiting for us with a nameless human girl at her side. As soon as she saw us she stepped forward and took me from Kristin and lead me over to the human girl.

I could smell her rich blood flowing through her human veins and her healthy heart pumping steadily.

I shook my head trying to get away from this human. How could I eat when my precious progeny was out there somewhere hurt and alone.

"Come on Pam", Jessica coaxed," You gotta get your strength up."

I felt my resolve weaking at the gentle pushing of Jessica as she drew me near the human. My fangs slide out as my head descended to her neck. I sank my fangs in her neck and took long gulps. But no usual pleasure came from it. I drank from her until her heart stopped and she sank into me. I pushed her off with disgust and stepped back.

I turned to see Jessica looking at me warily. Kristin came down the stairs. She had a huge trunk hoisted on one arm and a bundle of clothes under the arm. When she got to the bottom she tossed the trunk to the floor. It hit with a heavy thud and metal objects clanked inside.

She came over to me and stuck out the clothes to me. I took it wordless and kicked off the shoes and tore the dress from my frame. Jessica slipped past me and picked up the dead girl and throwing her over her shoulder glided up the stairs without a word.

I slipped on the tight black jeans and pulled on the black tank top. Kristin had her back to me as she bent over the trunk and opened it. She rummaged around for a second before pulling out six silver tipped staked and a back holster for them. She slide each stake into the appointed slot then laid it down.

Next she pulled out some wicked looking curved bladed in a hip holster. Placing those next the stake. She has since changed clothes and had on a white wife beater and a pair of baggy grey sweat pants. She pulled out a long battalion that was about 3 feet long and had a leather strap on the end. She pulled out another one and placed those together in a different pile.

I watched her take out another back holster with two long leather tubes that formed a X where they intersected. She picked up the two battalions and slide them into the holsters. The leather strapped dangled down. She then reached over and picked up a black curved hunting knife and its holder and she strapped that to her waist.

She turned and picked up the stake pouch and the curved blades and walked over to me and reached out with them in her hand. I took them without a word and fastened then to my body. She kicked the top closes and kicked it into the corner.

" Come on. We have to make one more stop before we head out." she said softly.

"Where is Eric? " my voice sounding foreign to my ears.

"Him and that damnable sister of his went on ahead to the camp to scoop it out. We have to go to Warlow first then you have to have another dose of my blood."

"Okay. Lets go."

We walked up the stairs, the sun was just coming up. Jessica was waiting for us. She had also changed into black sweat pants and a snug shirt. Warlow was still chained next to her in the chair.

Kristin nodded to Jessica and in a flash she had slit his throat and his blood gurgled. Kristin flashed over and attached to her neck sucking deeply a few times before moving a way to wipe her mouth. Jessica was next she buried her head in his neck and bit soft slurping sounding out. She too broke away licking her lips. I walked over to him and let my fangs drop as I leaned in and placed my mouth over his weeping neck.

The blood slipped into my mouth as I gulped at this uniquely tart blood. I felt my body become hot then cool in a flash and pulled back. I turned to the redhead and Jessica. Jessica had a Katana slung over her back and a few stakes on her hip now. I nodded and stepped to the door as the sun raised above the trees.

I opened the door and was assaulted with a bright light. I hissed and covered my eyes. It took me a minute to realize that I was standing in the glare of the sun not bursting in flames. The suns rays kissed my skin with a warmth that I never thought I would never feel again in this life. Kristin brushed past me and stepped into the sunlight. She reached her arm up admiring the way the fun shone on her arms.

This poor women had never seen the sun in all over her 600 million years. She was like a kid who was seeing snow for the first time. I wished that Tara could be here to enjoy it with me . And the mention of her name my heart clenched and I groaned in pain.

Kristin looked over at me,

"Come lets go get the little one." she smiled before vamp speeding off in the direction of the camp. I was on her heels in a flash and Jessica behind me.

In a matter minutes we skidded to a stop outside a huge drainage tunnel. I could smell other vampires and the sweet smell of my progeny coming out the tunnel. But the over lying stench of death and human sweat almost masked that smell.

My teeth ached as my fangs clicked down so fast my gums ached. I curled my hands into talons and I took a long breath flexing my shoulders reveling in the power that corse through me.

I turned and looked on either side of me at Jessica and Kristin before curling my lip back over my fangs,

"Look out world mamas got a brand new bag." I started down the gloomy tunnel with a determination to find my Tara and kill everything living thing and dead thing that stood in my way between me and my girl!

Kristin's P.O.V

I had haven't been more angry and so full of a vengeful rage in a long time. My fangs clicked as Jessica, Pam, and I moved into the tunnel. The smell was over powering, clinging to roof of my mouth and nose. My hands itched to tear and mangle something. I wanted to score the earth with blood and gore. I wanted to see the life slip out of eyes as I took them apart.

My little one, my fire baby Tara was in here somewhere and I would tear it from the inside out to find her to get her back to Pam. These were my children and I knew without a doubt I would kill and die for them.

Thousands of my babies where here, I could feel their pains and hungry. It was so thick in me I could have cut it with a knife. And thousands of my children had been killed by the hand of this one human. I snarled at the thought and they skidded to a halt tense as they looked back at me.

" Sorry, kinda slipped a bit." I said. My fangs gargled my words.

The tunnel had gotten bigger and wider and the walls were smooth and ground was smooth compact earth. We had been walking for at least a few minutes when I heard the thump of sets of boots coming at us. I held up a hand and they both stopped.

"What?" hissed Pam.

"Humans. About 50 yards." I cocked my head listening for heartbeats. I counted seven different heartbeats. I held up seven fingers.

Pam snarled and grabbed the knifes and slide them from their sheaths and Jessica's sword slide free with a hiss so low only a vampires ear could here. I pulled my batons from the sheaths and slide my wrist into the leather straps. I creepy forward to the mouth of another side off tunnel and motioned for them to get on either side of me.

The footsteps grew louder and we heard laughing and some ruff housing. My blood raged in my ears as I counted down with a hand.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

The footsteps were so close I could hear their breathing.

One.

With a growl I flung myself into the tunnel and swung out a baton and cracked one of the men in the head. The force had brain matter flying on me and I heard it splat on the wall as he crumpled soundlessly to the floor.

I saw Pam flash past me and the look in her blue eyes held nothing but that of blood thirsty animal. She slashed out and decapitated a man before shoving the other knife in the eye of another.

Jessica was a fury of slashing sword and red hair as she hacked guy after guy to bits. It all happened so fast none of the humans had a chance to scream before they met the deaths.

I stepped over the man and my bare feet sunk into the blood of another man. I didn't even flinch as I kept forward my batons at the ready. Jessica and Pam followed.

The tunnels broke off into several different ones. I stopped and took a deep inhale of air sniffing trying to find a trace of Tara and or where the humans had come from. I caught a faint smell of Tara's blood.

"You smell her?" I asked Pam.

She had her eyes closed as her nostrils flared before nodded and pointed down the left tunnel.

" She was taken this way." her voice cracked.

I moved over to the started down that one. I smelt it before I saw it. A silver knife came flying right at my heart. I deflected it and it clattered to the ground. Pam hissed and Jessica came to stand next to me as I made out four figures rushing at us at inhuman speed. I could sense that they where older than Pam but she came to flank my other side as she bent and snarled.

Two more knives came at us and dropped my batons and plucked them out the air and reversed them and threw them back. I heard a guttered cry as two of them exploded into a gooey mess on the floor. Jessica flashed forward holding a stake in the other hand. One of the vampires slashed out and caught Jessica by the throat before tossing her backwards.

I snatched her out the air before she flew past her and placed he on her feet again. She nodded before flashing back diving past his oncoming arm and got up into his personal space before staking him in the heart.

He exploded all over her and she turned her face away. Pam had just staked the other vampire before kicking his remains.

"Lets keep going. Next vampire I see if going to be my snack." I growled.

My stomach growled in agreement. Jessica laughed as she wiped blood over her face or tried to anyways.

We kept moving deeper in the maze of tunnels of this cursed place. It was quite for a while and I was getting nervous. It was too damn quite.

Thats when I smelled it. It smelled like putrid rotting flesh and sulfur. Pam's nose wrinkled and Jessica gagged a little. A heavy thud bounced it way down the dark tunnel. Then another. The thuds were getting faster. Whatever was going at us was huge and running. I pointed to the walls and jumped up digging my nails into the concert to get grip.

Jessica and Pam mirrored me on the other wall. The smell intensified as the thing make its appearance. It was the most hideous thing I had ever seen. It was well over 7ft tall with warty black skin.

Its flesh was hanging off in placed and its bulbous eyes where yellow with a cat like irises. It had a gash for a mouth and protruding from the gash was a set of fangs.

My heart seized and made itself at home in my throat. This was one of my children. Ghastly deformed and mangled. The poor beast sniffed the air and let loose a ear drum shattering roar of a wounded animal.

Pam inched forward a little bit and before I could tell her no she sprang on the monster back digging her blades into its fleshy back. Hot yellow blood pored form the wounds as it reared up in pain trying to claw off Pam.

It flung itself into the nearest wall and I heard Pam grunt as her body was drove into the wall. She crumpled to the ground. Her back at a odd angle. Jessica threw a stake and it embedded itself in the monsters eye.

It yowled in rage and pawed at the stake in fury. I lept down and raced over to Pam. She was coming around but her face was battered and covered in yellow blood. I reached under her and picked her up. I could feel her bones rebreaking themselves popping back into place.

She groaned as I moved her out of the mouth of tunnel and sat her down.

"Jessica!" I yelled as she danced around the beast slicing where she could.

" Come here and give Pam some blood. She needs to heal faster!"

She raced over to me and looked once at Pam before sobbing once. she bit her wrist and kneeled down and placed it on Pam's lips.

The beast and freed itself of the stake and was turned towards us. In a flash I was at the other end of the tunnel banging on the wall and shouting,

"Hey. Over here! You ugly fuck twat. Come get me."

The beast turned to me and snarled before charging at me.

"Thats right come to mama." I said.

I raised my batons and swung them around before sliding my finger over a hidden button on the handles.

Nine inch spikes protruded around the shaft of the batons. Each hand crafted with flesh tearing grooves etched into them. When the monster was within striking distance I raised up and smashed them into the beast hips.

I raised the brute over my head and slammed it into the wall. The tunnel shook from the force. The beasts grunts turned to a pained shriek when I tore away my batons. It ripped through the delicate flesh and when it came out I was spattered with bits and pieces of rotted flesh.

The beast kicked out with a huge foot and it caught me in the stomach and I was flung back into the opposite wall. My head made a horrible thudding sound as it made contact with the wall. I slide down next to Pam and Jessica. Pam was looking better but still not in fighting order. Jessica started to get up but I locked my eyes with hers and shook my head.

" Stay with her. And look out for more enemies coming. Old brute is making quite a ruckus over here."

I got up and charged the beast again. I smacked his arm he was swinging at me and I heard the bone crack I jumped onto his barrel chest and ran up it. He tried to bite me but I smashed my other baton in his mouth. Ripping sideways I gashed his gash mouth even more.

It roared and I reached around its neck and started to bash it with my batons. I flung out a leg at the oncoming hand right below elbow. The bone gave away and his arm was rendered useless.

I positioned myself on his back and continued at tear at the neck with the batons. I grabbed its head on either side and started to pull. The stringing neck muscles made sicking tearing sounds as hot putrid yellow blood poured from the wound. I clenched even harder and twisted and yanked in one final attempt and head came off.

Its body exploded in a rain of yellow blood and decomposing flesh. I landed in a shower of the blood and guts of the beast. It drenched me all over. I flung the head aside and it thumped on the ground before rolling to a stop.

I flung my hands to rid me of some of the goo and wiped my eyes and face. My hair was plastered to my back and neck. I ran my hand though my hair to move it out my face.

Jessica and Pam where gawking at me in astonishment. I walked dover to them and reached out my hand to Pam. She grabbed it and picked herself up. She looked alot better I noted.

"After you m'lady." I said giving her a deep bow. She rolled her eyes but a hint of a smile formed on her lips. She went off to the mess and picked up her blades and wiped them on her pants.

"She is close. I can feel her bond. It had gotten stronger."

"How about that ladder over there." Jessica said pointing to the south end of the tunnel.

"And how long did you know that was there?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Just now. I swear." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Fuck ,its better than being in this shithole for a second longer." Pam said as she walked over to ladder.

I nodded and followed, sliding my fingers over the buttons on the batons and the spikes slide home and I put them away on my back. I started up the ladder after Pam and Jessica after me. The ladder lead to a hatch door. Pam shoved it open with a hand and climbed up reaching down for me. I grabbed her arm as she pulled me up with ease. In turn I helped Jessica up closing the hatch behind me.

We where in a long curved hallway with rooms and huge windows. Inside where vampires in various prone states of scientific experiments. My eyes flared in a new heat of anger at the humans who where behind this.

"Pam and Jessica go, down the other way and see if you can find her. I will go this way. I will summon you if I find her. Give a shout if you find her. I will hear you."

Jessica pulled my goo putrid body to hers and kissed me heatedly. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her back. She broke away and whispered in my ear

"Come back to me."

" Always mi amor(my love)"

I pulled away reluctantly and and turned and made my way down the winding hallway. The grated floor digging into my soles of my feet.

I heard the thump of boots ahead of me. In a flash I hid in the crevice of a door, letting my fangs come out I knew it was a vampire. When he passed by me I reached and drew him to me and placed my arm around his neck.

" Don't make a sound or I will personally cut you up and eat you." I snarled.

The baby vamp whimpered and nodded.

"Good boy. Now tell me about one of your inmates that was recently brought here. Her name is Tara Mae Thornton." I squeezed a little to encourage an answer out the poor whelp.

"She...she is in gen pop right down the hall. Please don't kill me." he stammered.

I snarled in his ear," How many of your own kind said those same words to you?!"

He froze and started to struggle to no avail against me.

"Plus if I let you go, whos to say that you wont go run and tell the governor?"

"I won't. I swear." He blubbered.

His pleas fell on dead ears and I dug my fangs into his neck and sucked hungrily at his blood. When he was drained I ripped his heart out for good measure.

I flung his lifeless body down and walked on down the hallway. I saw a sign that said,

'Female Gen Pop '

I nodded and walked faster. I heard the walkie talking go off a head. I kept walking until i came apon a huge door. Three guards where standing outside it. One caught sight of me and a mewl of terror come from his mouth as he raised his gun.

The other too did the same.

"Ah come on boys. That hurt my feelings. I don't look that bad do I?" I teased.

One of the men was very trigger happy and fired at my head. I lazily caught it in my fingers and flung it back at the man catching him in his head.

The other two opened fire and my body was riddled with bullets. I kept walking even though the bullets knocked my body back from the power.

I could feel the bullets being pushing out my body as it healed.

"Oh god what are you?" One man yelled at me.

"Its never good to ask that. Its rude like I am something that scary. Little ole me?"

I didn't even give them a chance to answer I sped toward them and tore out their throats. I hauled one man to me and placed his hand on the scanner thing. It beeped twice and the door slide open.

I walked in and the room went dead quite and the group of female vampires gawked at me. I smiled letting my fangs show. Some mumbled and some moved out my way as I stalked in the the room.

I looked around at the sets of steel lunch tables and the gated fence around the room.

My eyes locked with a certain dark skinned beauty and said,

"Someone is looking for you little one."


	10. Chapter 9: A Bullet for My Undead Heart

**Dedicated to the wonderful AlternativeLegend**, **who was with me since day one messing me all types of awesome comments and funny stories of them reading my story. You have kept this story going! For that I thank you! This chapter was in most part their idea! Loved it so I took it and flew with it! Props to you bro. Props to you! **

Chapter 9: A Bullet for my Undead Heart

Tara's P.O.V

"Someone is looking for you little one"

My eyes locked on the redhead's blazing violet eyes. She was covered from head to toe in a sickly yellow substance that smelled like dead people and eggs. Her hands and mouth where covered in blood.

In short she looked primal and fierce standing there commanding the room.

Strapped on her back were two long covered tubular batons. She walked towards me and the crowd of vampires parted like the damn Red Sea. My feet where glued to the spot from the shock. They had came for me!

When she reached me she wrapped her arms around me and pulled into a bone crushing hug. I snapped my arms round her torso and squeezed back. I pulled back looking over my shoulder at the door waiting for Pam to come it.

"She will be here in a second little one. I just summoned her."

And as if on cue Pam flashed into the doorway. She scanned the room, when her pale blue-grey eyes landed on me she vamp sped to me. Kristin barely had time to move before Pam barreled into me. I grunted as the blonde picked me up and hugged me to her.

My heart clenched as she whispered,

"Your here. Your really here." Stroking my face, tracing, memorizing my ever line." I am so sorry I wasn't able to protect you. I am so sorry baby." I felt cool blood tears streak down my neck as she buried her head in my neck breathing in my scent deeply.

I stroked her hair as I felt a wave of relief and pure love wash over to my side of the bond. It was so strong that I could literally feel it wrap around my unbeating heart and make a permeant home there.

"Ladies, you are free to go." Kristin said turning to the face the room. In a sudden rush all the women ran towards the door shouting thanks and gratitude at her.

I pulled away from Pam and intertwined our hands and brought it up to my lips and kissed her ivory hand.

"All that matters is that you came for me Missy Pam." I smiled.

"I will never stop coming for you Tara." She smirked, and I gulped at her double meaning.

"Where is Jessica?" The redhead asked turning back to Pam.

"She said she would catch wanted to go to something."

"And you just let her go?" the redhead asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you summoned me."

"Yet you left Jessica in a place that where she couldn't possibly be safe?"

"She is a big girl. She can take care of herself." I said.

"Thats not the point. Its dangerous out there we need to stick together."

"You didn't seem to want to stick together not five minutes ago." Pam pointed out.

"That was when Tara was still missing. Now come on we now have to find my girlfriend." She turned and stomped out the door.

I raced to catch up with her dragging Pam along.

"When did she become your girlfriend?" I asked laughing a bit.

" Oh about 8 hours ago." I could she her trying not to look me in the eye, trying to act hard.

I nudged her and said,

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. This is the most memorable first date I have had in a loooong while." She giggled.

We fell into a comfortable quiet. I snuggled into Pam's taller frame and she wrapped her arm around me and pulled me tightly against her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and tucked my fingers into a pocket.

We had been walking for what seemed like forever when Kristin suddenly stopped. She froze, her body a tense as a bowstring. Her powerful shoulders flexed as she sniffed the air deeply.

I inhaled to but my nose was not as fine tuned as hers. all I smelled was vampire and humans. I looked up at Pam and she gave me a eyebrow as her eyes flicked to Kristin's motionless body ahead of us.

I heard the undeniable sound of fangs clicking. Kristin was starting to shake, her shoulders and arm muscles rippled under pale flesh as her body was raked with shivers.

"Whats wrong?" I asked breaking away from Pam. She tried to grab me but I moved out of her reach and came to stand beside the redhead. Her head was cocked to the left like a dog listening to something.

A hand shot out and placed a finger over my mouth. Her eyes were closed. The eyelids quivered as her eyes moved under them. I froze at the contact and I heard Pam hiss as she grabbed at me again, moving me back with her away from the redhead.

"Don't move." She hissed in my ear.

"Why. Whats wrong with her?" I whispered back.

" I can't say. I don't know. But it can't be good."

I nodded and watched the redhead fight something that was going on inside her. Then suddenly a roar emitted from her so loud and it didn't even resemble anything human. This was the pure primal rage of her beast inside. She turned on her heels so fast it looked like she teleported from on point to the next.

When I saw her eyes, I drew in a unneeded breath. Her violet eyes were a blaze with a anger that could freeze hell over a thousand times. No traces of the old her self was there. There was pure animal and beast in those eyes.

"Jessica." Her voice a guttural sound, so low it drummed into my heart like a base speaker.

In a sudden flash of fist she slammed into wall next to her. It gave way with a fan fare of dust and concrete. Her arms turned to a blur as she continued to punch the wall. And with each blow the wall was giving way.

I stumbled back into Pam as I looked one with an sense of fear. But it was not for me, but for whoever was dumb enough to fuck with anything of Kristin's, especially her mate.

With one final blow the wall crumbled in and she stepped through. I had not choice I walked up the sizable hole, not missing all the blood was dripping from jagged pieces of concrete and copper poles. Pam came behind me gripping my hand in a death grip.

I was not ready for what I saw next as I came to rest next to Kristin.

Pam's P.O.V

As I climbed through the damn hole the redhead had just made in the wall I huffed at the fact that something happened to the baby redhead vamp. She was always getting into some type of trouble. I rolled my eyes as raised my head and my heart dropped when I saw what was in front of me.

Over a hundred vampire guards turned and trained their guns on Kristin, they stood around in a larger circle and at the center on the circle was that damnable governor in a cheap black suit. But thats not what froze my blood over, it was the three vampires kneeling, bond with thick silver chains. One of them looked remarkably like my maker.

The huge blonde vampire locked his eyes on me and I saw a flash of pain shoot through them, before her lowered his head. Next to him was his sister Nora, looking a hot mess as the sliver bit into her neck and arms. Jessica was slumped over and not moving much. My heart sunk as the realization hit me.

The reason Kristin had so suddenly changed. Her mate was not moving and her side of the bond had went dead. I understood because thats what happened to me when I had lost Tara.

Kristin moved forward a step and guns clicked tracking numerous red beams on the redheads vampire.

"Oh now its this not sweet." The governor drawled.

"What did you do to her?" Kristin growled.

"Oh she means something to you?", he laughed,"Whew thats rich."

A growl tore its way out the redheads throat and some of the guards flinched at its power.' as well they should.'

I pulled Tara closer to me slightly behind me. A mewl of protest uttered from her throat but I pierced her with my gaze and it died instantly.

"What do you want?" the redhead asked softly.

"Is it not obvious. I heard about what you did to my my most prized experiment down in the tunnels. I want you."

She took another step forward and the nearest vampires placed fingers on triggers. She stopped suddenly placing her hands up slightly.

"Lets make a deal shall we?" she asked

"I am listening."

"Me in place for the other five here." gesturing to us.

"No." I heard Jessica mutter weakly as she shifted a bit, a groan slipping from her lips as she chains ran along her neck.

Kristin tenses as her eyes locked with her mates limp frame.

"Do you really think I am that stupid? This is way to easy." he said glowering and started to walk though the pack of guards.

"They are no use to you.I am the one you want, the one you need."

"I could always find them a place in this place. There is always room for one more bloodsucker here. And since you kinda destroyed some valuable property and cost me many lives I say you owe me."

"That is why I am offering myself over to you. Just let them go. This was my plan in the first place. I came in here in all honesty to rip your throat out and hang your hideous head on a mount over my fireplace."she shrugged.

I had to give it to the girl. She knew just what buttons to push to get somebody riled up.

The humans face contorted in rage as he came to stand before her. He was a few inched shorter than her so he had to kinda look up at him. A few vampires shuffled closer and aimed at the redhead, fidgeting a bit at the tense atmosphere between the human and the redhead.

"Do they really mean that much to you?"He spat at her.

"No. They mean nothing to me."

I knew she was just trying to buy time, trying to convince the human that we didn't mean anything to her was a good rouse. But would it be enough?

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" He asked nodding to one of the guards. In a flash two burly guards flashed forward past the redhead and grabbed Tara and I and dragged us into the crowd and threw us down next to the others.

I looked up and saw a twitch in her eye, but it happened so fast I knew that nobody was caught.

"Nope." She shifted to one foot and placed her hand on her hip looking bored with the the whole situation.

"Interesting. Just not five minutes ago you were banging walls down and killing people. You sure could have fooled me."

"OH buddy that was all apart of the show. I wanted these whelp vampires to think that I actually I would take pity and help them free their friends from this place."

"Well damn I must say I have never seen a vampire go this far just to get on my team."

"Hey what can I say governor I like your style. The vampire race had failed over time, becoming weak. Its best to purify the earth of them and start anew. And with me at your side you can create a new super vampire race that would be all subservient to your rule."

"Subservient you say?" He drawled.

"Of course. I sure you saw what I did in those hallways and in the tunnels. With that type of power you could conquer nations buddy."

I rolled my eyes, she was playing him for all he was worth. This women was something else. I scooted closer to Tara and pressed against her. She looked at me and I knew that she knew that Kristin was planning something fabulous for a grand ending.

I shifted to look at the other three vampires behind me. They all were looking down but they all had some sort of smirk on their faces.

It was show time!

Kristin's P.O.V

I could hardly keep my anger in check as I stood here and played along with this sick fuck of a sorry excuse of a human.

But I would have to play along if I wanted to get them all out alive and in one piece.

My eyes shifted past the human to fall on my mate. Her head was down but I could her lips pulled back in a half smile. I relaxed in the solid fat that she knew that I was just trying to by time to get them out.

I turned my attention back to the human and he smiled.

" So you want to help me."

"Oh more than you know governor." I giggled a little.

"Good, because you are precisely what I need to complete my goal."

"Ha! Thats great to here. You seem like a man that knows what he wants and knows how to get it. The world needs more people like you!" I said smiling broadly.

I internally gagged a he laughed and my olfactory was molested by his fowl breath. It smelled like unwashed ass and long since deceased people.

"Stand down men. This one is all good according to me." He shouted and instantly all the little red lights were off me.

'okay check, the defense was down. Awesome surprise mode activated but placed on back burner.'

I relaxed a bit and smiled at him again.

"So can you believe that the blonde vampire thought he could take my Willa and get away with it?" He scoffed as he turned and lead me through the crowd to the little group of my vampires.

"Nooo... who would he be dumb enough to try that. After all you have accomplished in showing your true power over the weak vampires!" I shook me head and ran a hand through my hair.

"I know right? The nerve!"

"The nerve." I repeated.

" So what are you going to do with them." I said motioning to the group lazy like.

"Oh I was hoping you could help me with that. You seem so cultured in the ways of blood and gore. Most of my workers cant stand the blood."

"Thats a laugh!" I shouted,laughing.

"I know right...because they are vampires!" He said laughing loudly and clasped my back.

I stiffed at the unwanted contact but when just as soon relaxed and pushed down the urge to rip his arm from his body.'that would come later' I thought to myself.

"Well we could torture them." I said nonchalantly." I might wanna have fun with that redhead over there." Motioning to Jessica.

"That could be arranged." He said studying me.

"Good."

"Okay guys I need four of you to stay behind. The rest of you can go and do something to start cleaning this place up."

The vampires started to come around milling this way and that."

"What do we do with the prisoners?" One redheaded man came over and stood before us.

" They stay." I growled lowly, my eyes flashing dangerously.

The man looked at the governor for approval when the governor nodded he turned on his heels, barking orders to the others.

I walked over to the group and bent down and pulled them to their feet one by one. Nora screamed in pain when I got to her.

'I genuinely didn't like the bitch.' So I didn't feel bad when I was rather ruff with her to make a scene.

I locked eyes with Pam and Tara and moved Jessica to where she was looking at me to.

"**_Don't worry you guys. This hell is almost over with. Just go along with it. And when people start to die thats the signal okay?" _** I said in there heads.

They didn't give any verbal cues, but I saw their eyes sparkle with mirth.

I heard the governor come up next to me,

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

" Trying to decide on which one I want to eat, fuck and kill first." I said sweetly.

"Why not the tall blonde and the other girl to?"

"Because I have special plans for this one." Pointing at the Eric." And the brunette is to small to handle me." I said trying to sound cocky.

"Hahahaha!You know what I am starting to like you kid."He said punching my arm.

" Mmmm.. I am no kid governor." I gently warned the stupid fuck.

" Ha. Don't I know. Come on lets get down to business." He walked away and I followed behind the my little vampire children and the guards. We all walked to a huge metal door and Burrell typed in a passcode and the door slide open. Entering a hallway we walked following Burrell down a series of complex maze corridors. I knew the time was almost upon to turn this party out. I was almost to giddy to hide behind this Bad Bitch demeanor I had placed on.

I walked a little quicker and grabbed one of the guards in the back and covered his mouth. I punched a fist into his back and gripped his unbeating heart and wrenched it out through his back. I slide him down gently and in a blink of an eye I did the same to the other three guards.

I placed a bloody hand on Eric and Noras shoulder flashing them a brilliant smile before vamp speeding the chains off them both and dropped them on a guards body lightly. Eric smiled broadly as his wounds started to heal slowly.

I skipped in front to Pam, Tara and Jessica, smacking her ass lightly. The turned and gawked at the bodies on the floor and a newly free Eric and Nora. I placed my finger to my lips before walking in front of them.

This all happened so fast and quietly Burrell didn't even notice the eery quiet of no more heavy booted feet.

"Oh governor." I sang out.

"Yes?" He didn't even turn around.

"These guards are quite intimidating. Where did you find them? You have impeccable taste."

He turned,"Well I prid..." His cocky tone caught in his throat as he saw what ha left of the guards behind us.

"What...what have you done?!" he screamed.

I humped my shoulders," Well... what could I say.. they overpowered me."

I heard Jessica and Tara laughing behind me. Burrell turned and ran down the hall fast as his little legs would take him. In a flash Eric streaked by an overlapped him.

"Going somewhere?" The Viking asked saucily.

The human garbled on his words and turned back fleeing into a door placing a hand on the door and it beeped open. I put up a hand as Eric took a step forward to go after him.

The door closed behind the human with a hiss. I walked over to Jessica an grabbed her face in my hands and tipped up on my toes and smashed my mouth on hers.' god how I had missed these lips.' I thought as she shoved her tongue in my mouth.

I pulled back before I completely lost it and took her right there. She pouted sticking out her tantalizing bottom lip.

"Later. I promise. I still owe you one." I whispered in her ear. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to another door. I put in the code I saw Burrell put in and the door hissed open.

"Well bullocks you are full of all sorts of surprises." Nora said to me.' god she was a kiss ass'

"You better know it." tara chimed in.

" These lead to the hidden doors to the battle room, go down a different tunnel and press the button to open it." I said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Nora asked.

" I was picking through the dickwads head all the time we were talking" I said

" Thats cool." Nora said''god let me just bend over and pull the sweats off so she could kiss me ass literally.'

I saw Pam roll her eyes as she saw the look pure annoyance on my face. They all walked off. Pam and Tara one way, and Eric and Nora the other. I pulled into Jessica's embrace and snuggled into her soft chest.

"You ready?"

" I was born ready!" she giggled. I placed a hand on the finger pad and the door slide open. I blinked as the white walls blared loudly to my eyes. I stepped out with Jessica . I heard the hiss as other doors opened as the rest of the gang stepped out.

Burrell was cowering in the against a glass window. Two huge holes had been drilled into them.

We all surrounded him wordless.

" Please...don't kill me!" He blubbered as he tried to make itself one with the window.

"Ha!"t Tara scoffed." The last time I was in the room thats preciously what you had me do you sick fucktard!" Her fangs popped.

"You have been here before?" I asked.

"Yes when I was first taken. They placed me in her with three other vampires. The "prize" was being put in the gen pop."

"And the holes in the window?" Eric asked smirking.

" Oh that? I impaled a bitch." She said proudly.

"Thats my girl." Pam said.

"Are you... you gonna eat me?" the human said miserably.

"Ha! Your blood isn't worthy of consuming, the blood that course through your veins is a poison to the entire human race, your very existence is what drives men to kill for blood sport you seek righteousness and respect through means of fear and force...so to answer your question more clearly..no governor Burrell we wont (drink or eat) you , but you will die here, today just not quickly..you will die so slowly and so painfully that the thought of the fire of hell that will eventually greet you will be a sound and peaceful end to your suffering." Jessica said cooly he eyes hard and emotionless deep blue orbs.

Pairs of eyes grew wide as we all gawked at the evil words that had just came from Jessica. But the eyes who got wider than one thought possible was Burrell's.

"Well you heard the girl. Lets get started." Nora said clapping her hangs as her fangs popped.

"Does anybody but me recall the whole pulling of fangs of our poor brethren here?" I said out loud as I stalked over to the human.

"Oh yeah. Without pain killers. Just to see how fast in grew back." Tara said.

"Precisely little one."

"Anybody have a pair of pliers?" Eric said as he came over too.

"Nope but I have the next best thing." I said, reaching on my hip and pulling out the lack hunting knife."Yes this will do perfectly. Anybody want the honor?"

" I will take you up on that ma'am." Jessica said.

" After you mi amor(my love) I got up and handed her the knife. She smiled broadly before walking over to the man and sat down on her knees. The man tried to run but Jessica grabbed him by the mouth.

He clamped his mouth shut.'stupid human' I thought as a leaned against the wall.

"Ah ah ah. Don't do that." She said as she squeezed his jaw until tears sprung in his eyes and his mouth opened. She placed the tip of the knife on his gum and slide it across.

A thin line of blood was let loose and the air was heavy with his fear and now his blood. She placed the tip over one of his blunt human canines before slicing down. Blood spurted as he jerked and screamed around his blood.

She reached in with a finger and placed it gently behind the tooth and pushed gently. The gash opened as the white tooth was pushed out. The man spasmed as the pain rushed through him. The tooth fell to the floor in a rainfall of blood.

"Hey only three more to the rest are gonna get smashed by size my 10 foot." she hissed. She set to work painstaking slow at the task at hand. I looked over at Pam and she raised an eyebrow.

When I saw the blade hit the ground in the blood and teeth I watched as she got gracefully got to her feet and in a swift motion rose and brought down her foot straight into his mouth with deadly accuracy. He screamed as he bent over and spit out tooth after tooth choking on the blood. In totally a impressive ten had been knocked out by Jessica.

She stepped over the man and came over to me. I held out my hand and she slapped it. I leaned up and she positioned herself behind me. Her feet spread wide I stood in-between them as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I saw Pam get up from leaning against Tara and grabbed the man and picked him up. She pulled at his shirt and it was ripped from his body.

"So I heard that your men would cut vampires with silver to see how it would heal if it was still inside. Lets see how well you heal with something stuck in you." Her voice was low and calculating.

She dragged him over to the opposite wall and pulled one of her curved blades out and propped his hand and arm on the wall before slamming the blade into his hand. It slide all the way up to the hilt embedding in the wall. She did the same with the other hand and blade. He screamed in pain and agony as she drove the other one in his hand. She placed him high enough on the wall that his feet didn't touch the ground. Blood leaked down from the wounds. He was literally hanging there.

She walked over to Tara and gave her wink before motioning with her head for her to go next. It was a tag team thing. I saw Tara walk forward before standing before the blubbering mess that was the governor.

"Guys, you know what I heard he did to some of the women vampires here?"

"What Tara." I said gloating her one.

"Well he would shove batons up their asses..dry while having them chained with sliver so they couldn't fight back."

"Sound like a pussy move to me." Nora said.

I snorted with laughter.

"Well I have two batons... but only one hole." I said.

"One hole is all we need."

"Well here ya go then!" I said unclipping them from my back and tossed them at Tara.

Burrell was struggling against his "bonds".

"The more you fight the more its gonna hurt hunny." Pam drawled.

Tara pulled out the batons and twirled them before smiling evilly. She yanked his pants off along with the underwear.

"Oh somebody is cold." Jessica jeered. And the room laughed at the shriveled up thing he called called a dick.

She spread his legs, must to his dismay. She placed one of the batons at his asshole, and in a quick thrust she shoved it in his ass. All the way up to the hilt. His eyes bulged and the vein in his neck and forehead bulged. Blood trickled from his ass and onto the floor.

She pulled back and wiped her hand on her prison pant leg. She turned to walk away but in a sudden swing of her arm she turned and brought the other baton between his legs in a uppercut motion. The clack of metal on meal cut the the air and she dug the front of the baton into his junk. He shrieked so loud that my ears drums felt like they burst.

She reached down and picked up the shredded cloth of his underwear and shoved it in his mouth.

"He screams more than a loud mouth whore in bed." Pam commented.

Tara strutted over to Eric an slapped him on his arm,

"Your up grandsire."

"Oh Tara you are too sweet baby fangs." Eric bowed deeply dodging the fist Tara had swung at him half heartedly.

" Good Governor William Burrell has also been charged with staking of vampires to see if the explode no matter where they get staked. Pam of you would be so generous to let my borrow your stake belt."

"Of course fader(father)." Pam said she tossed him the stakes.

Eric grabbed them and pulled out four of them. And with vamp speed he drove one in each shoulder and one in each kneecap. The governor was shaking from the pain now. His was screaming though the cloth and agonizing continues wail.

Bone was sticking through skin in jagged white places. Eric walked over to His sister and kissed her before saying,

"Min syster."( My sister).

"Tack bror." ( Thank you brother.)

She moved past him to the human,

"What I have heard is that Burrell would cut cocks almost off to see how it took for a vampire to heal and if it healed the same ever time."

I hissed at hearing this and Jessica held me tighter. I relaxed under her touch and leaned into her more.

Nora pulled a wickedly curved blade from her sweater and grabbed the limpness of the govnor in her hand and sliced into the soft tissue under the the scrotum. His eyes went criss-cross from the pain as his dick hung there by a thin piece of skin. She wiped the blood along his thighs before putting it away again. She came over to me and taped my shoulder before going over to Eric again.

I untangled myself from Jessica and walked over to the knocked out man. I raised my hand and back handed him hard across the face. His eyes flared open and tried to focus them on me.

I grabbed his chin with my hand as said, my voice a deep and gurgled sound as my fangs came out to play,

"I want you to remember my face so when the devil asks who sent you to him you will say my name and tell him that any others like you will be joining the fun very shortly. I am Kristin Le Bellfort, and you fuck with me or what I care about I will give you a one way ticket to hell you stupid, sadistic, cumbucket drinking, asshat fucktwat!"

And with that I sliced his stomach and pulled out his intestine and wrapped them around his neck and tied the putrid crud noose around his waist. Tying it tightly. I

turned and said,

"Lets go be badass outside this hell hole. Lets go home my children."


	11. Chapter 10: A Mate's Bond

Chapter 10: A Mate's Bond

Tara's P.O.V

I was still a little "high" from the rush of earlier that night . All the way to torturing the governor. I for the most part was against all the blood and gore of killing, but I couldn't lie it felt good to do those things to the bastard had it coming to him thats for sure.

I was siting in Pam's lap as we rode back to Fangtasia. Kristint driving with Jessica in the passengers sit. Pam, Eric Nora and I were in the back. It was a comfortable ride with Pam holding me impossibly close against her, rubbing circles in my hip gently.

The truck was filled with the smell of ever vampire there. Eric's of winter and ice, Nora smelled like moss and ginger, Pam of course smelled of honey and vanilla, Kristin even over the putrid smell of that things blood she smelled like winter and honey, and thens there was Jessica that smelled like honey and fragrant Jasmine.

As we pulled into the drive and filed out the car I moved off to the side to stretch out but Pam was crowding me. She followed me and stood too close for me to do any good stretching. I was about to say something when I looked into her winter blue-grey orbs and in their endless depths was a fierce possessive glint in her eyes.

I tapped into our bond and felt wave after wave of animalistic protectiveness and possessives, carnal lust and wanting and love. My legs went kinda weak as these emotions traveled into my end choking me with the intensity. I turned as walked fast as I could to the door with Pam on my heels.

I opened the door at went straight to the steps to the basement and walked down them. Pam's quite feet padded after me. When I got to the bottom I looked around and I could tell that they had left in a hurry, a trunk was pushed haphazardly in a corner and Pam's dress was ripped and in a bundle with her heels off to the side.

I ran my hands through my hair breaking the dried blood and wincing a bit as the matted blood and hair pulled. I was so nervous but I didn't know why, I was safe and with the one I cared for the most. But I couldn't shake the feeling of being timid under Pam's calculating and watchful gaze.

I walked over to my end of the basement and pulled out some underwear and a overly big red shirt that said 'Tru Blood', it was the same one I got when I first was changed. I walked back to the stairs, Pam was watching me I could see how tense she was.

I tapped into the bond again and this time I sensed a wash of uneasiness. I looked in her eyes and she stared unwavering back at me. I backed up to her coffin and looked around in her things. I pulled out a set of matching lacy black and white underwear and walked past her to the stairs. I had just started to ascend when I felt her cool hand reach out to grab my wrist. I flinched back and I instantly regretted it as a flash of hurt reared its ugly head in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and in a vamp sped to one of the several full bathrooms in the back of the club. I yanked her in and slammed the door with a foot.

I turned and walked over to the huge shower and turned it on full blast. Jets flared to life and soon the bathroom was filled with a thick mist. I turned and started to take of my top. I saw her watching me intently he eyes clouding with pent up lust.

I tossed it into the hamper and the bagging pants hung low on my hips and I saw her gaze flicker down pinning me with their blue-grey intensity. I pulled them down and stepped out of them and walked over to her. She tensed as I traced a finger down her smooth and flawless ivory cheek.

I moved closer and reached for her hips. She sighed as I pulled her flush against me and pulled up the hem of her blood spattered shirt and clutched the now bare hips. Her lips parted in a silent moan. I pulled up her shirt slowing only pausing long enough for her to raise her arms. I threw the shirt away and reveled in her slightly muscled flat stomach.

I traced a hand down her front till I stopped at her jeans, I unsnapped them with expert grace. I slowly eased to my knees before her placing ghost kisses down her stomach. This close to her I could smell the sweet musk of her arousal and my fangs dropped lighting fast.

I looked up at her as I grazed my fangs along the sliver of ivory flesh above her underwear and jeans. Her eyes lidded heavily as she looked down at me. A wet pink tongue flicked out and licked a succulent bottom lip. Her stomach muscles jumped under her pale alabaster skin.

I ran my hands up her long lush legs until the stopped on the hem of her jeans. I hooked my fingers in the denim and drug them down ever so slowly. My tongue flicked out to taste the newly exposed skin and traced it lightly. Her breath hitched as I kissed my way down one smooth leg to pull off her jeans off each leg and balling them up and tossing them somewhere.

I got to my feet and pulled her against me again and kissed her neck.I could feel our bond humming there like a swarm a bee's getting louder and more forceful with every waking second with her. I trailed the pads of my fingers up her spine and she shivered as I unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

I pressed myself even closer to her as her erect nipples brushed against my chest. She looked into my onyx eyes as she reached around an undid my bra. We both stood there in the same nude fashion and just stared at each other. I could see and feel the passion and love that were held in her eyes.

I slide my hands down her arms and intertwined our hands as I back stepped us until we met the shower door. In a flash she had ripped my panties off and hers. I pushed open the shower door and pulled us in. The hot water hit my back as she stood there getting pelted with the cascades of water.

I reached up and ran my hand through her now soaked hair and she leaned into my touch purring deeply and closing her eyes. She looked so peaceful yet regal and fierce in a way that only my Pam could pull off.

I leaned in and caught her lips in mine and she pressed gently into them. She moaned as I traced her full bottom lip with the tips of my fangs, begging entrance. She opened her mouth and I delved my tongue in tracing her teeth and tongue with mine like I was trying to memorize every inch of her. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her ruffly as she deepened the kiss.

She reached up and started to massage my head and hair and I growled in pleasure as her fingers gently worked through the dried blood. I pulled back from her and opened my eyes to see one crimson tear fall from her face before being washed away and mixed in with the growing red drain water.

"Tell me why you cry love?" I asked as I kissed her chin.

She stopped her massaging and looked down at me her blue-grey orbs a swirling pool of emotions.

"Because I almost lost you."

"But you didn't." I countered.

"That doesn't change the fact that I failed to protect you."

"It was not your fault. How could you have known?"

"I should have gone with you even when you told me not to." she said,her beautiful face contorted in shame and anger.

"Again, that was not your fault. I am here. Thats all that matters. I am here." I said placing my hand on her cheek.

She leaned in and nuzzled my neck moving my clinging hair with a flick of her wrist.

"Here." she mumbled into my skin.

"Yes ." I said as I reached around and ran my hands down her back.

"Here." She growled into my neck. She pushed me back until my back struck the cool wall. I gasped as I felt her fangs come out to play. She drug them down the juncture of my neck and shoulder. Liquid that was not from the shower pooled in my loins at the rough yet smooth tantalizing of her fangs.

Her shoulders blocked out the spray from my slightly smaller frame as she kissed up my jaw to finally pin me with her gaze. Her eyes held a ferice possesseivenss and animalistic quality that I had never seen before.

She traced her tounge along my bottom lip collecting the droplets of water that had condensed there. She then smashed her lips to mine drawing a line of pain and pleasure when her fangs scorched a path on my lower lip.

I grunted as she sucked at the blood that pooled there hungrily. I reached up to touch her but she caught my hands in a iron grip and pinned them over my head.

"Mine." I felt her growl into my mouth. There was no room to disagree with this blunt raw mummer of ownership.

"Always and forever. " I whispered resolutely. My words being lost in the thick mist of the shower but I knew she heard me.

As our lips scored eachothers with lips, tounge, and fang Pam's mouth hot and dominant on mine I felt our bond sear to a whole new level as the tennis match of our emotions batted at each other back and forth.

My undead heart clenched,there was no need for my heart to beat any more because the bond that Pam and I shared in that moment was alive enough for the both of us for the rest of eternity.

-Pam's P.O.V

I had Tara pinned against the shower wall and I was kissing her with all I had. The animal in me had her arms above her head as we kissed. I had missed her so much even in the short time she had been gone. I wanted, no scratch that I needed to know that she was real. That this gorgeous midnight kissed skin was really here under my hands.

I broke away from her mouth and leaned my forehead into hers. She mewled a small protest and I smiled a little bit.

"Mine." I said again as I let a wave of possession follow in the wake of my words. Her body went ridged but I didn't let up sending wave after wave to the younger vampire.

"Pamela." She groaned as she buckled when it became to much for her.

"Yes?"I said innocently as I stroked my free hand down her chest to land firmly on a luscious mound of soft flesh.

"Please." She grunted.

"Please what baby? " I said as I nuzzzled her neck and she arched to give me better access.

"Ah fuck Pam you know what! "She said flustered as I continued to tease her neck with my teeth.

"I know.I just like it when you tell me what to do... with in reason of course. " I said huskily as I clamped down harder on her wrist.

"Shit," she moaned as I bit her neck careful not to actually penetrate the soft flesh."please I need you."

"You need me you say?" I asked as I nipped her skin and then kissed away the sting.

"Goddamit Pam." She grunted as she let out another line of expletives in my ear.

I chucked darkly and let go of her wrist and placed my hands on her firm yet deliciously soft backside and hoisted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my wasit and locked her ankles just above my ass.

I turned and placed her in the spray of water. It cascaded down her lithe frame and rippled over the prominent well defined muscles of her abdomen. My core clenched at the thought of licking those droplets off her. I looked in her half massed eyes and reached around and turned off the water.

I opened the shower door and slowly stepped out onto the shower mat. The room was filled with a heavy mist. She suddenly pulled my face to hers and kissed me desperately. I growled at the hunger in which she took my lips.

I moaned when she raked her hands through my hair tugging at the thick wet locks. I kelt down on the dark colored tile and laid her down. A strangled gasp came from her the moment her back touched the cold floor.

I kissed down her collarbone tracing the well defined bone with my tounge. I placed butterfly kisses down to the middle of her breast. I reached up and placed my hands on them and squewzed gently. I splayed my fingers and a dark brown nipple reached up to meet my hungry mouth.

I sucked the nipple lavishing it with the broad of my tounge. She bucked as her head was thrown back. I smiled into her as a watched her face come undone before my slow delicate stroke of tounge and lips.

I unlatched my mouth with a wet pop and hungrily devoured the other nipple. I purred in cocky satisfaction when I felt warm liquid slide down my thigh that was firmly placed on Taras sopping slit. I ground my thigh into her gently and she immediately responded by thrusting trying to ride my thigh.

But I was having none of it.I placed a firm hand on her waist and pushed. A feral growl reounded in my throat as she tried in vain to move her hips against me again.

"Stay down."my voice foreign to my ears. My usual low drawl was reduced to a deep timbre hevey, thick with burning arousal and brute inner beast.

She whimpered as I trailed my lips down her sculpted abdomen reveling in the way her muscles would flex as my lips assaulted them each in turn.

I placed my other leg in between hers and spreaded them apart with easy. I could feel her wet folds pressed against my stomach as I made my way lower. Her fragrant arousal assaulted my nose and my nose flared as I sucked it into my nose.

I kissed her gorgeously toned v-line from one hip to the other.

I nipped at the insides of her thighs with my fangs teasing with the promise of penetration but not giving any.

"Fuck Pam! Stop teasing me.I am about to explode from this!" She growled at me, breathless.

"Good," I purred into her inner skin of her thigh. " I have you right where I want you. "

"But you're not where I want to be!" She countered as she dug her nails into the bathroom rug.

"Oh really...,"I said inching my head a little closer to her waiting and wepting folds" How about now?"

"No, a little more the left." She said her voice a register higher than her usual low alto voice.

I moved my head completely her waiting slit brushing the tip of my nose over her bundle of nerves to her right thigh,"Over here then." I said confidently.

She tensed and her hands grabbed and ripped at the floor mat,"Oh god Pam, lets see how good your aim is. Hit ur right down the middle! "I could hear a smirk in voice.

"Oh I would be much obliged to do so ma'am." I said as I suddenly dove my head right between her legs bitting her erect clit between my teeth. She shrieked and tried to clamp her thighs to capture my head. I reached up and grabbed her thighs and forced them apart with ease.

I cupped my hands to the back of her knees and held her legs there. I placed mouth over my teeth and sucked deeply and noisily. As her unique taste budded my hungry mouth a moan of pure glee escaped me. She bucked into my still teasing mouth trying to get some friction going.

I drew my head back and she let lose words so colorful it would have put even the hardest sailor to shame. I raised an eyebrow and said,

"Are you gonna be a good girl for me?"

She bared her fangs at me,"I'll show you a GOOD girl!"

"Oh really?You know I like it when,"I kissed her folds,"you," I kissed her slit again this time with tounge, "get, " I bite her clit again and she screamed, "fistey."

"Oh gaawwddd..." she didnt get to finish that remark because I delved my long tounge into her waiting opening. Her dripping walls tried to grab my tounge but I removed it before shoving it back in. I heard the wet sucking sounds her slit made as I set in at a punishing slow pace tounge fucking her.

She grunted and made adorable little sounds as I continued to fuck her with my tounge. I sucked at her clit with my mouth as I dragged up my tounge from its rather pleasant home inside of Tara.

I could feel her justices slide down my chin and neck as I shivered in delight. Her hands yanked into my damp tresses and yanked. ... hard.

I growled in pleasure as she held on tight to my hair. I pulled her legs closed to were they bent and her knee caps touched each other. I locked an iron grip around her legs with one hand and with the other I drove three fingers knuckles deep in her.

She grunted and screamed as I pounded her with my fingers as I sucked her clit. I felt her walls start to quake as the orgasm started. In a flash I flipped her over placing her on her hands and knees. I hovered my body over hers pressing myself over here. I drove into her at vamp speed now and I heard her grunting as she screamed into the floor.

As i took her from behind I entertwined my free hand on top of hers and nuzzzled her neck before sinking my aching fangs into her sweaty neck. I drank from her as her orgasm hit and I felt my own walls quivered as I came undone on top of her.

Her body dropped to the floor and I fell on top of her no longer being able to hold myself over her. My fangs were still in her as I mumbled,

"Mine."

Kristin's P.O.V

I was driving in my car with my mate next to me. I was filthy and pissed off still. I had dropped of the rest of the gang and was going back to my cabin in the woods.

Jessica kinda didnt have any place to go now that Bill was kinda out of the picture for good. And I didn't want to leave her at Fangtasia 'not that those vampires wouldn't protect her' but I loved having her with me.

"How much longer? " she whined.

I glanced at her before turning back to the dark road before us.

"Patience mi amor (my love)." I said reaching over and stroking her knuckles with the pad of my thumb.

"But we have been driving for so long.! Are we even in Bon Temps anymore?"

"Nope, we are not." I said smiling over at her."Plus we ar almost there so calm your tits." I said teasing her.

"My tits are calm!" She retorted, but I could hear a smile in her voice.

"Well the good doctor must make sure the lady is healthy... That includes every part of the body." I said in my best doctor voice.

I saw her arm blur out as she tried to hit my shoulder, but I caught her fist in my hand and brought it to my mouth and kissed it gently.

We had just pulled up outside the cabin. I had got some renovations done on it. I had some humans clean up the place and make it more homey and I had gotten all the windows light shuttered and blacked out.

I pulled up and shut off the truck before getting out the car. Jessica got out and gawked at the newly fixed house.

"You did all this for me?"

"Yeah... I thought you would like to stay with me since Bill really can't take you anymore."I shuffled my bare feet in the cool soil.

I felt her come up behind me and wrap strong soft arms around me and whispering,

"I have only been dreaming about a house like this like my whole life. Its gorgeous."

I l leaned into her and started to walk to the door. I took out a key and opened the door and we walked in. She closed the door and i flicked on the light. I walked us down to the end of the hallway and walked into my 'room' which means I had all this stuff moved in here to make me seem normal.

I unwound myself from her and hopped over the bed to the dresser. I opened it and rummaged around in the drawer pulling out a pair of boyshorts and a black tee and a lacy bra. Then I got out another pair of boy shorts and blue tank top.

I got up holding up the blue tank and underwear to her.

"Sorry I donr have a bra to give you. I didn't want to tell perverted friends hat size you are. I wanted you to be able to pick your own." I said nervously.

"Its okay, "she laughed,"I don't really need a bra at the present moment."

"Well.." I said moving towards the door," let me get cleaned up, I am sick of smelling that mutant fuck. "

"Okay. Is there another bathroom that I could get showered in?"

"Yeah, downstairs where the coffins were last time."

"And towels?" She asked sheepishly.

I smacked my forehead 'geeez has it really been that long since i had been in a real house? !'

"In the hall closet. .. I think." If I could have blushed I would be a red as a tomato right now.

"Alrighty then see you in a few love." She said as she sauntered past me.

Even covered in blood and dirt I could still clearly smell the intoxicating scents of honey and Jasmine. My eyes glued themselves to the deep sway of her hips as she walked down the hall.

"I can feel you staring hunny." She said over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner. A blue streak of curse words tore at my throat at being caught staring so bluntly at her.

I rushed to the other bathroom and closed the door leaning against it trying to regain my composer. I ripped off the tank and sweats in a flash. I reached over and turned on shower and let it get scorching hot before I got in.

For a long time I just stood there and let the water work through the goo that had seemed to be stuck to me like damn concrete. The water turning a ghastly yellow.

I reached up and took some shampoo in my hands and furiously scrubbed at my hair. I dont know how many times I did that but when. I heard it squeak I stopped and cleaned my body. Scrubbing at my feet and nails hard.

When I finally got out i felt loads lighter. I grabbed a plush green towl and wrapped it around my body and went over to the sink and wiped the mirror off. My eyes were glowing and my fangs had started to peak. I quickly brushed my teeth and walked out the bathroom to my room.

I got there and went over to the bed where I had left my clothes. I dropped the towel. I smelled Jessica before I had even came in the room, why not give her a show.I heard a pair of fangs drop. I turned to see Jessica lounging in the plush chair on the other side of the room.

I grabbed the towel and held it up to cover me. She watched me like a lion watches its prey.'geez my mate was a little hidden vixen'

"Whats you covering up for?" She asked as she got gracefully to her feet as she stalked over to me slowly.

"Umm... people tend to do that when one drops fangs." I teased, pulling the towel closer as she stopped in front of. Her blue orbs piercing my violet one's.

She had on the tee and underwear, the tank a little short on her long lightly muscles stomach. I stared way to long at her body.

"See something you like?" She asked gesturing to herself.

I bit my lip and looked at her again, "Maybe."

"Wel I most certainly saw something I liked," as she reached out and grabbed the towel in her fingers and yanked. The material ripped tearing away from me. Only the handfuls I had gripped in my hands stayed.

My fangs popped at the the ruff contact. She smiled devilishly as she presed herself against my damp nude body. I growled as I felt her hands claim the cheeks my lower ass kneading it gently.

"Don't start something you cant finish! " I warned as my already wet slit ached under her penatrating gaze and roaming hands.

"Oh was that a threat love?" She askes rasing her eyebrow at me.

"No," I said placing my hands gently on her chest, "its a promise." I shoved her and she fell back on the bed as I quickly climbed on top of her pinning her arms over her head as I nipped at her neck.

"Oh really?"she said as she wrapped her long pale creamy legs around my waist. I could feel the damp area in her underwear as she pressed into my stomach.

I snaked my other hand up her neck taking long red hair in my hand before yanking on it. .. hard. Moving her head successfully back I attacked her neck sucking deeply until the sweet flesh was bruised and tender.

She groaned and reached up and raked hard nails down my back. I grunted and tightened my grip on her wrist. Her grip on my waist tightened and in one fell swoop she had topped me. I let go of her arms and stared up at her daringly.

"You know I let you do that?" I teased. Running my hands through her hair gently.

"I know," she said as she pinned my body with her's"But I could totally take you."

I laughed"Honey please, it would take you a million life times just to successfully sneak up on me."

"Wanna bet?" She asked as she as she bit my neck... just enough to draw a drop of blood.

"Honey again don't start something you can't possibly finish. " I chuckled at the thought of her possibly toping me without my permission. And just to prove my point I reared up and in a flash I had her hard against the wall. The wall groaned in protest as I pressed up against her.

"You still wanna play this game mi amor(my love)?"I asked as I yanked at her top ripping it off her. I saw her glorious ample chest and I nicked at her shoulder blade roughly as I pawed at an ample breast eagerly.

She gasped at the rough contact and yanked at my hair. I winced and snarled in her shoulder as my body was racked with pleasure as she bit my earlobe.

"Bring it!" She said challenging me. I moved my head up and took her mouth with mine and shoved my tongue in her mouth invading its sweet heaven. I moaned as her tongue stroked mine trying in angst to dominate mine. I was having non of it.

I bit her lip dragging my fangs along her bottom lip sucking at the blood that welled there. She snarled and pushed at my shoulders. I pinned my hands on either side of her head and dug my nails in the wall as I kissed her.

She pushed me again and this time with such force I flew back into dresser and it smashed sending clothes and pieces of wood flew all over the room.

In a flash I was on my feet catching a charging half naked Jessica in a backwards choke hold, wrapping one arm around her neck the other went to the top of the underwear and ripped them in half. She squirmed trying to get out my iron hold. I placed a knee in the back of one of hers and pushed. She buckled under my weight and fell on carpet. I wrapped my other arm around her waist and let go of her neck to let my arm fall. I held us both with one arm, making sure she didn't hit the floor.

I nuzzled her neck as I laid her down gently, laying my body on top of hers.

"You sure.. I mean just give in to me." I pleaded kissing her neck running my fangs over the place I drank from her the first time," It will be worth your wild trust me." I could feel the buzz that my bite had made there, marking and bonding her and claiming her as mine forever.

I felt her shiver and relax under my weight. I moved in between her legs and settled in grinding softly as I continued to kiss my mark.

"Please," She whimpered," Take me." It was a low command that I couldn't refuse ' that I would ever refuse my mate anything.'

I raked my hand down her back and over her ample ass to settle between her parted legs. I could feel her core dripping as I stroked her with my middle finger. I pushed up with my other arm,

"Turn over." I growled, moving my other hand from her wet core with heavy reluctance but I wanted to see her face as I made love to her.

She turned over and reached up and wrapped her hands around my neck and brought my head in for a kiss. I mewled as her tongue invaded my mouth, our tongues battling for dominance.

I leaned down on my elbows and positioned our sexes together and ground up. She arched into me and bit my lip sinking her fangs in as she moaned my name. I saw her eyes dilate as I did it again and rotated a bit to get better contact. My sopping core slide against hers in such a delicious way I clenched my eyes closed for a second reveling in the feel of her against me.

I opened my eyes and shifted my hands until I leaned my full weight on one and with the other I trailed it down her toned yet soft abdomen running my thumb over her erect bundle of nerves. She bucked into my wondering thumb. I grinned at her biting her kiss swollen bottom lip.

"Stop playing and FUCK ME!" She roared as she bit me lip back.

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of demeanor. I smirked when I saw her desperation in her deep blue orbs.' this was way to fun.' I thought.

I ran my fingers delicately over her weeping entrance and she shuttered. Her legs spread and her arousal hit my olfactory and a mix between a guttural growl and moan tore its way out my throat. I slowly eased my fingers in her hot and wet opening and her walls gripped my fingers hungrily.

"Jessica, god you are so tight." My voice was tight and I was shaking slightly. I thrust deep into her again up to my knuckles and she wrapped her legs around my waist and dug her nails in my shoulder as her eyes rolled back.

I pulled out and thrust back in again picking up sped and I bent down and kissed her lips hard. I felt her walls grip at my fingers. I twisted my hand and curled my fingers up until I found the ruff spongy tissue of her g-spot.

A gurgled sound came out her throat as I continued to stoke the tissue and I rubbed my thumb over he clit. I felt her walls start to quake and in one smooth moment I dove my head in between her legs and took her clit in my hot mouth. I lapped at her center hungrily as her taste exploded in my mouth. I purred into her as I reveled in her taste. She tasted even better than I had first thought.'what? I cant help if thats all i could think about when I am with her.'

I shoved the long length of my tongue into her slippery folds as I shoved another finger in her. She grunted at this new intrusion an I started to fuck her my hand and tongue a blur. Her hips bucked up to my driving fingers and tongue stoke for stroke.

In a flurry of cuss words and my name my sweet Jessica came. My fingers were forced out by a flood of her love juices and I let it cover my tongue as I she continued to come. When her shutters finally quelled some I raised my head and ran my hand through my hair and looked at her.

Thats when I saw the blood tears rolling down her face streaking her gorgeous face. I was next to her in an instant I reached over and pulled her to me sitting us both up. My heart clenched at the fact that I might have hurt her some way some how.

I ran my thumbs over her face wiping the tears away as best I could.

"Whats the matter?" I said my voice high pitched and tensed.

She looked at me and shook her head," Noting. Everything is perfect. Too perfect."

I grabbed her to me and hugged her, my body relaxing a little as I heard these words.

"You deserve perfect mi amor (my love) and nothing less." I said kissing the top of her head.

"But how could I ever give the same that you give to me?"

"Just you. Thats all I want. I love you the way you are don't you ever dare change who you are. You are what I have waited for all these millions of years. I have walked this earth unfinished and incomplete. You have filled a void in my unbeating heart. I finally feel complete. I never thought I would ever be complete until you walked into my life. Miss Jessica Hamby are my life now and for all of forever to come. Don't you ever think yourself less than what you are. You are so much more than that. You are my perfect. I am yours for all of time and you are mine for all of time to come."

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. As violet eyes locked onto dark blue eyes the air was zapped with the electric pulse of the love the vampires felt for each other.

Jessica crashed her lips to mine and there was so much passion and love in that kiss my heart melted into a useless pile of goo.

I knew I was undoubtedly in love with this beautiful redhead before me.

I would walk the earth with this perfect specimen of women before me.

I would protect her with all that I have and all that I don't have.

I would move heaven and hell for this women.

I would catch all the stars in the night sky and tuck them away because nothing would ever be as beautiful as the smile on this women.

I could spend eternity getting lost in the depths of her eyes.

I would do anything for this women.

I knew that I would spend every waking night showing her just how much she means to me.

I will make it my soul job to make her see her own beauty.

She is the beating of my unbeating heart.

She is the beginning of my end.

She is everything to me and I would spend the rest of forever proving it to her.


	12. Chapter 11:The Blood is Warm

Tara's P.O.V

I was cuurrently laying on top of Pam. We had since moved our love making from the bathroom to bedroom then to the downstairs basement. We didn't have to worry about anybody seeing us Eric and Nora's smells where distance and faint.

My body ached from all the love making we had done. At one point I broke her nose while thrusting into her hot and hungry mouth. I was mortified at my actions but Pam wore a cocky smirk on her bloody lips at her nose healed.

I started to sit up placing my hands on either side of Pam's Sleep infused body. She threw a lazy and heavy arm on my back mumbling,

"And where do you think you are going?" She asked groggily.

"I am going to get some clothes before somebody comes in on us." I snapped laughing a little.

"Let them dare look and they will be missing a few limbs and a head." She growled. I felt her start to stir.

I sat up and wrapped by legs around her waist looking into her pale blue-grey eyes, getting lost in them.

"Ladies?" I heard the unmistakable timbre of Kristin's voice from the top of the stairs.

Pam cursed a blue streak as she got up pulling me with her. I laughed and rushed to get gather some clothes and pick up the shredded of my other clothes that had been tore off after barely putting them on.

I threw on some white skin tight jeans, a black corset and some high heeled black boots. I turned and saw that Pam had put on some black leather pants and a purple and black corset with a pair dangerously wicked black pumps.

I grinned as I watched her fix her mad sex hair and run some lip stick over her plump lips. I climbed the stairs coming to halt as I saw Jessica and Kristin in throws of severe making out. I cleared my throat and they broke apart so fast looking so embarrassed.

I laughed as I walked over to the bar and pulled out two bottles of Tru Blood a new shipment that had just cam in, one AB-, which I knew was Pam's favorite, and a O- for me. I twisted the caps as Pam came up the stairs glaring daggers at the redheads.

I smirked as I walked back over to her and gave her the AB-. She took it and nodded at me but before she could take a swig Kristin was in front of her snarling, her fangs dropping so fast it was like the just appeared from thin air.

I heard the bottle shatter against the wall before I even saw Pam's now empty hand clawing at dead air were her bottle used to be.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Pam snarled, her eyes boring holes into the redheads violet ones.

"When did you get the Tru Blood?" Kirstin asked not even bothering to answer Pam's last question.

" About two days ago." I answered. Kristin turned her gaze to me placing out a hand motioning to the bottle in my hand.

I handed it to slowly. She brought the bottle mouth to her nose and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a second. She nodded her head as if to confirm something she had been thinking.

"Dispose of the whole case and any others you have in the back. No matter how long ago you got them." She said to me.

"Why?" Pam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it," She snarled," I'll explain it later when Eric and that insufferable bitch of his gets here."

"If I am gonna waste good money then I fucking better get a damn good reason why!" Pam snapped back, her eyes glowing hotly.

Kristin turned on Pam and roared," It's poisoned!"

I froze looking at Pam in horror, my end of the bond slipped and my fear went slamming into her end. Her eyes locked on mine and she winced at the power of it.

Kristin pulled her fangs in and leaned against the bar covering her face with her hands. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had on cut denim jeans and a tank top. Her shoulder were tense and they flexed powerfully as she ran her hands through her hair repeatedly in a agitated manner.

I walked over to Pam and grabbed her hand tightly in mine.

"It gonna be okay you didn't drink any of it." I said soothingly.

"Fucking governor." She growled as she fixed her hair with her free hand and ran a finger down her neck tapping lightly.

"Yeah, fucking governor." I agreed.

I heard the door open and my nose was hit with the smell of winter and sea, moss and honey as Eric and Nora came vamp speeding in. Eric was wearing blue jeans and a black wife beater and leather jacket. While Nora had on a pair of dark jeans and a white tank and jacket with what seemed like a million pocket.

They stopped before the bar studying us. Jessica went over to Kristin and wrapped her arm around the women's shoulder and rubbed circles in her shoulder. The room was tense and electrified with all of the vampires uneasiness.

But then always has to be that one person to mess up the moment and that said person was Nora.

"What the fuck is wrong with you all?" She said her voice smug.

"Shut it Nora." Pam spat tensing.

"Pam." Eric warned, his voice low and steady.

" Can we all shut the fuck up and let Kristin speak." Jessica said flustered as she continued to rub the redheads shoulder.

"Nobody asked for your input you fuck twat." Nora spat at the younger vampire.

'Oh boy big mistake, big, huge!' I thought.

I felt the air thicken as Kristin raised her head slowly. Her eyes flared with a furious vengeance as they leveled with the brunette. Her fangs clicked again and just seeing those four wickedly sharp and extremely long fangs had me gripping Pam's hand harder. I shuddered as the look the redhead had in her eyes.

The power that was coming off her was overpowering. The redheads indomitable power seeped out her pores like an invisible sweat. Her eye twitched as her lips pulled back in a snarl.

It was about to get real serious, real fast.' damnnit Nora, do you not know when to keep that flapper of your closed?'

Pam's P.O.V

I rolled my eyes at Nora's stupidity. ' Damn that British bitch didn't know when to quit' I thought. I could feel the redhead fury as she locked gazes with Nora. Her fangs slide down and her mouth curled in a furious snarl.

I looked on feeling my progenies hand tighten in my own. Fear streaked down out bond, I countered with wash of calm. Tara body seemed to relax a bit but she didn't let up on the death grip of my hand.

Kristin suddenly sprang at the brunette, she jumped clear across the room to were Nora and Eric where standing. Her feet colliding with the women's chest and the force had the redhead riding Nora like a skateboard clear across the room. It happened so fast Eric and Nora didn't have time to react. Nora's head hit the wall with a horrible thump.

The air was knocked out of her and I winced, I could feel the power of the impact my damn self. Kristin was lording over her, a foot placed on her throat, she kneeled down and picked the women up by the hair. Nora screamed as she was flung into the wall. The redhead had her by the neck lifting her until her her feet dangled.

"Take it back you British asskissing cunt." The redhead snarled.

I giggled as little at the name but it was cut short when both Eric and Tara looked at me with daggers.

I raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. The redheads hand Nora's throat tightened dangerously.

"Im...I'm sorry." The brunette garbled looking at Kristin.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

The brunette roated her now bulging brown eyes to Jessica,

"I am sorry Jessica. "

Jessica nodded with a scowl on her face.

The redhead dropped the women like a sack of potatoes.

"Get. Out." The redhead said punctuated to Nora.

"But...but what. .." the brunette started to ask.

The redhead was suddenly hovering over Noras trembling frame her face dark with rage,

"Get out or so help me I might not be responsible for what happens next," she reached out and grabbed the brunette by her jacket hoisting her up until they where at eye level with eaxhe other."Eric will fill you in."

She let her go shoving her towards the door. Nora looked back once and Kristin snarled loudly. She shoved the door open and vamp sped out screaming into the night.

Kristin slumped and walked over back to Jessica hopping on the bar, sitting cross legged on the counter.

"Eric? " the redhead asked quietly.

"Yes ancient one?"

"I am not gonna say that I am sorry about what I did to her."

"I know. She had no right to insult her like that. I will most definitely talk to her about respecting her elders and their mates. " he growled, bowing slightly to the redheads.

In a furly of winter and sea the tall Viking blonde raced out to find Nora.

"So... that was fun. " I drawled dryly, ignoring the nudge my progeny gave me.

Kristin started to laugh her shoulders shaking with mirth.

"M'lady you always know what to say to make something bad fun. Don't ever change hun!"

"Don't plan on it anytime soon. " I said smiling a little.

"So what's with the Tru Blood?" Tara asked.

The redhead looked up at Tara and pierced her with those unusually colored violet eyes. But no anger was held in them anymore, the usually ferice redhead looked just plan tierd and worn out.

"The dearly departed governor had been working on something that would make vampires sick, and eventually die, horrible slow messy deaths."

"How is that even possibly?!" Tara shouted.

"That I do not know little one, all I know is that it is called Hepatitis V and its some sick shit. It was on the news this morning. While all of you slept I stayed up to check the news on the governors death and other shit about him." She said running her hands over her thighs.

"Well fuck me," I said switching from one foot to the other, "So what the fuck are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know how many vampires have already consumed this vile drink. I mean how do you guys eve stand to drink that shit, before the whole poison thing?"

"I prefer the real thing. " I stated factually.

"Hey, its what the human's have tried to do to stop us from feeding on them." Jessica chimed in.

"Stupid human's. " I growled.

"You used to be human Missy Pam." Tara interjected.

"Operative word is used to be." I snapped back.

"What ever. " she grumbled.

The redhead hopped off the bar, landing without a sound. She walked over to where Tara and I stood.

"Open up your bar for the night. I want to study the vampires who come in. I should hope you have actual blood in storage to give out now that tru blood is off the menu."

I nodded, " I will call Ginger in and I hope that you plan on helping. We are a little short staff."

"I can do anything you want me to." The redhead said cracking her knuckles.

"Good, you can help Tara with the bartending tonight. " I looked over at Jessica, "and you can tend to the table's"

The two redheads nodded and went off to change and get ready for later tonight.

'This was going to be really interesting night ' I thought.

Kristin's P.O.V

I was currently sporting a black tank top with Tru Blood scrawled across the front, some blue jeans and a pair of cute wickedly high heels' pam had let me barrow them, no bare feet during working hours.'

I was working behind the bar with Tara. The place was packed and smelled like a bunch of cheap perfume and sex. Loud bass tunes came blaring from the hidden speakers, ans human's and vampires mingled and grinded on eachother. One human and one vampire girl were dancing on poles placed around the club.

Pam was seated regally on her throne, legs crossed watching the people mingled and drink. She had on a red leather off the shoulder dress that barely covered the essentials. Under she had on black fish nets and a pair of studded heels. Makeup was flawlessly done and usual, and her hair was bone straight.

Jessica was zipping around taking orders, and handling trays like a pro. I was proud my little mate. I was currently mixing a Bloody Mary for a adorable baby vamp in front of me. She was trying to literally eye fuck me, but I paid no mind to her advances. I had just placed the drink on the bar collecting the money when I heard a gasp.

My eyes zeroed in Jessica. My blood boiled as I saw a gross man placing a hand on her ass again as she smacked it away in disgust.

I glanced at Pam, she was watching me. An eyebrow raised at me and that's all the green light I needed. I walked out from the bar, making sure my power was on low as I strolled over to where Jessica and the man where.

"Excuse me sir,but please no touching the employees.." I said sweetly as I placed myself slightly in front of Jessica's.

"Shut up bitch. This is between me and that sexy piece of ass behind you. " he snarled.

"Well this ia between you and me." I growled, my fangs itching to come out and play.

"Listen, you're new. I will give you a warning this time sweet tits. I am older than you baby vamp. Didn't your Maker ever teach you to respect your elders? "

Pam, Tara, and Jessica busted up laughing at his comment, for only they knew who old I really was.

"Oh baby fangs,"I chuckled," you sorely out judge my age. Your life and now death is nothing more than half a nanosecond compared to how long I have walked this earth. "

"I doubt that seriously."

"Oh really? " I asked, "How about now." I flashed out and grabbed the man by the throat lifting him with ease. The man clawed at my arm.

"You ginger bitch! " he snarled.

'Okay this guy had balls, I'd give him that' I thought.

"You know that last time somebody called me that, I crushed his head with my hand?"

The mans eyes went wide at my comment, and I dug my nails into his skin until blood flowed. The smell of his blood had my fangs itching to come out and drain him. I clamped my mouth shut and ground my teeth together loudly.

"Kristin. "Jessica said quietly, placing a cool hand on my lower back rubbing circles slowly. I instantly relaxed at her touch.

"Mmmhumm."

"Let him go." She said simply.

"What?! I snorted, my fangs started to pop out.

"I am okay. Don't give into your beast baby. "

"He. Touched. You. " I snarled out.

"I know, bur don't kill him."

"Bur I want to kill him." I all but whined like a little girl.

"I know, but we have bigger fish to fry."

"Fine." I growled, pouting a little. I dropped the man kicking him with a heeled foot.

"Get. Out. Before. I. Change. My. Mind." I punctuated each word with venom. The man scrambled to his feet and vamp sped out the bar. People has started to get back to dancing and drinking. I wondered how many times things like this happened.

I turned to Jeasica and kissed her deepily before saying,

"Thank you mi amor (my love)"

"Thank you for sticking up for me."

"Anyways and forever."

I kissed her one more time before getting back to work behind the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx A few hour's later

I was taking a break because the bar had thinned out some. Jessica was working with Tara and Ginger was working the tables.

I was sitting on Pam's arm chair watching the people mingle and drink.

"Do you love her?" Pam suddenly asked, low enough for only me to hear.

"So much it physically hurts in every fiber in my being."

"Good, she deserves somebody's to love her. She has been through so much. "

"We haven't gotten to that part in our relationship, bur I can sense she has been many a trial and tribulation in her her life."

"Yes indeed she has."

"They are both so strong and wise far beyond their years. "

"If you tell anyone this I will find a way to rip your pretty little head off your body. " she snarled.

"Hey no worry, I know you have to keep your Bad Bitch vibe going." I laughed

"I have learned more from Tara, than I have ever thought I would. She has made me remember my human side, which I had thought was long gone and dead."

"I never had a human side, but both Jessica and Tara have taught me even in the short time that I have been here that I don't always have to be on the defensive side of the fence." I added thoughtfully.

"They have a fire under them that makes every minute we spend with them less like the monsters that we both are, and more of actually people, who just have a very dark side."

"She makes me want to change who I am just to be who she needs in her life."

"I would kill for that little dark skinned beauty."

"As I would too kill for that red headed beauty."I agreed.

We fell into a comfortable silent moment both inthralled by our mates.

I nose suddenly flared with the smell of sickness and death. My fangs popped down so fast it hurt. Pam looked up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I smell something."

"Does it happen to have a hint of death and filthy blood?" She drawled

"Regretfully."

"Great its not like I didn't just buy these heels."

She stood gracefully and walked down the stairs into the throbbing crowd. I shoved off some desperate fangbangers who tried to sandwitch me between them.

Once I got to bar motioned Tara over to me.

"Go and find Jessica and y'all come out from there."

The question that I knew that was forming on her lips died away when she saw the look in my eye's and my fangs distended.

She nodded and vamp sped to find Jessica.

"Hey! I was waiting for a margarita." A human girl whined.

I locked my gaze on herl,my voice thick and full of Glamour,

"You don't want that drink. You want to go home. "

The girl nodded dumbly and hopped of the bar stool and zombie walked out the door.

'they were taking to long' I thought.

Thats when screams came crashing into my ears over the bass of the club.

"Tara!"

"Jessica."

Both Pam and I yelled at the same time. I took off streaking towards the back door, I jumped over a table sending drinks flying ands customers cursing. I paid them no mind as I rushed the door. It went flying off the hinges as I came cantering out the door.

Pam was right behind me, the smell of death and sickness was so much more powerful. I stopped my charge when I saw that a gang of about 20 vampires turn to face us as they stood huddled around Jessica and Tara. These vampires looked like shit. There eyes were dull and yellow tinged, black veins danced along the exposed skin on their bodies.

Pam tried to pass me her fangs glossing with salvia. I placed a hand up stoping her movements.

" Can I help y'all?" I asked stepping forward, Pam coming next to me.

"Whats it to ya?" One burly guy asked stepping forward.

" Well those young vampires are surrounded by a bunch of y'all. I only assumed that you were in need of some help."

"We are hungry and sick. That Tru Blood made us sick. We are looking for food, the last human town was miles back and we ain't being picky."

"Let them go." Pam said lowly.

"Looky here naw boys, that one has a set of legs on her that go on for miles. Imma have me some fun before I drain the bitch." A fat geezer said.

Tara snarled at the comment and jumped on the man going for his throat. Thats when all hell broke loose. Pam and I streaked forward and grabbed the first two we could ripping heads off.

Black blood spurted from the holes and drenched me. I snarled as I kicked out and stuck my heel in a black headed girl who rushed at me. My heel punctured her chest and stabbed her heart.

She exploded all in my face.I felt another jump on my back trying to bit my neck. I reached around and gabbed a fist full of hair and yanked. The kid yelled as I flung him over my shoulder by the hair. When he landed I dug my heel in his neck and yanked his head off.

I spun around when I felt somebody bump into me, I raised a clawed hand ready to strike when I saw that is was Jessica. I smiled, but when I saw the leader coming at her with a huge knife I hugging her to me turning us so I was facing the oncoming knife.

It went straight through my back,through the middle of my spinal cord and out my front. I pushed Jessica back so the knife wouldn't cut her. I grunted as he started to pull the knife up, intending to gut me.

I brought my head back and it connected with his nose. He howled and let go of the knife and I spun and punched my arm into his chest ripping his heart out his chest, leaving a gapping hole.

Only a few vampires were left and they had started to retreat in the woods. I saw Pam and Tara ripping the fat geezer apart a few feet away and I smiled a little. I dropped to my knees and grasped the knifes hilt sticking from my back.

"No!," Jessica yelled," Let me."

Pam and Tara streaked over to us dripping with blood and gore. Tara cringed at the sight of the knife in my back.

" I am okay little one." I assured her.

"On the count of three." Jessica said.I nodded and braced my hands on the ground.

"One."

"Two."

I gritted my teeth.

."THREE!" She yanked the knife.

FUCKING WHORE MOTHER OF GOD!" I yelled so loud my throat hurt.

I bent over and gripped the wound. I felt my skin knitting back together under my hand but it still hurt like a bitch.I got to my feet, wiped my hands on my pants.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked.

"I have had worse, trust me." I said nonchalantly.

"Really? " Tara asked her intrest peaked.

"Thats a story for another time little one." I laughed.

"I have to go and pick up one of our wonderfully delightful ailing brotheren." I said scarcasticly.

"I will come with you. " Jessica said.

I looked pointedly at Pam, she rolled her eyes but I could see a small smile on her lips as she said,

" Go on its almost closing time anyway. "

"Cool, see you in a few."

I grabbed Jessica's hand and we started to walk away from the club, I was following the smell of one of the sick vamps.

"You saved my life." She broke the silence with those soft spoken words.

I squeezed her hand,"Of course I did mi amor (my love). You are mine, I would die a million times over just to make sure you live to see another moonrise."

"You took a knife for me." She said shaking her head as we continued to walk farther along thw empty road.

"I would take anything that tried to do you any harm. You are heart, and I protect my heart. " I said pulling her to me gently. I stopped our walking and held her in my arms. I muzzled the crook of her neck and purred into the sensitive flesh there.

"You are to much for me." She whispered in my hair as she placed her arms around my waist and clasped them.

"Yet, you have been able to tame this beast that has been running ramped for far to long. "

"Have you really done those type's of bad thing's? "

I stiffened at the personal question, and she instantly back tracked,

"I... I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Sometimes my mouth overloads my ass."

I laughed and hugged her tighter

"Its okay, I don't want any secrets about my past, especially from you. To answer your question simply for now, yes I have done things so horrible and vile it promises to give anybody to hear them night terrors. "

"But you have changed. " she countered.

"Yet I enjoyed killing those vampires and those humans. I reveled in seeing the light die in their eyes as I took their life. Their hot blood seeping through my fingers as I tore them apart gave nutrient to my beast. "

"They deserved it."

"Still they were somebody's, somebody's friend, lover, brother, father, maker or progeny. I took them away from those people, and I was happy in doing so."

"You did it only to protect and rescue us. You have saved us multiple times since you have been here."

I pulled away from her and pressed my lips to hers in a flurry of passion that had seized my heart. Her tongue delved into my mouth and I groaned as I felt my fangs pop from my sudden excitement.'this women made all my years of practiced self control fly out the damn window.'

She smiled and pulled me close to her backing us up until we met a tree.

I felt her hands slide down my thighs and hook behind me knees. I reached up and wrapped my hands around her neck and let her pick me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist.I shifted my head to the side and her tongue seems to go down my throat. 'damn she was a great kisser'

I raked my nails down her back and her fangs popped to met mine and she bit into my lip drawing blood. She sucked on the drops as the flesh healed. She shuddered in pleasure as she licked the rest of the blood of my lip.

"You taste so good." she growled in my mouth.

I smiled and stuck out my tongue and licked the residue of my blood off her lips,

"Mmmm... it taste better on you." I agreed.

She laughed and pulled away placing a kiss on my forehead before placing hers on mine. We looked into each others eyes seeming to get lost in each others depths.

I was just about to kiss her again when I smelled the smell of sick vampire. I growled and Jessica placed me down coming to stand next to me. I scanned the consuming darkness and from the shadows off to the left.

" Don't come any closer." I warned the approaching vamp.

The vamp stumbled to a stop a few feet away. This vampire couldn't have been older than 16. He had ragged clothes and no shoes. He fell to his knees and reached out,

"Help... help me please." Black blood spurted from his mouth.

Jessica raced to his side pulling him to her lap, she stroked his clammy forehead as I walked over.

I knelt down and slit mt wrist with my fangs

"Open his mouth Jess." I clamly ordered.

The boy tried to sit up in vain to get away from me. Fear was etched into his glazy eyes.

I placed a gentle hand on his sweat drenxhedr shirt and whiawhispered,

"It's okay little one, just relax I am trying to help you."

Hia eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth slacked open. I took this moment to bite inro my wrist again. I placed it against his parched lips and hissed when his fanga sunk into my flesh. It felt like liquid fire coursing into my veins as he sucked hungrily.

I groaned as he clamped down harder reaching up and gripped my arm in a cold sweaty hand. Once I felt my head start to swim I gripped his arm and yanked my arm away from his mouth.

He moaned as his thick dry tounge raced out and licked at the mess around his mouth.

I licked the bite marks and they disappeared, I got up looking towards the sky, it was close to dawn. I looked down and saw much to my cute amusement that Jessica's eyes were lidded with oncoming sleep.

I reached down and moved the boy off her lap and sat him up on a tree.

"How long have you been sick?" I asked the half awake boy.

"Since I was made, about five days ago. "

"Your maker gave you Tru blood? "

"She is big into Mainstream."

"Jesus, you have not feed on a human?" I asked running my hands frustrated at his maker. He was A Fucking baby vamp! He needed human blood.

"No." He was slipping into Sleep.I looked over at Jessica and couldn't help but smile, she had fallen asleep with her mouth opened fangs still distended.

I siffled a laugh as i picked up the boy and heaved him over my left shoulder. I moved over to Jessica and picked her up bridal style making sure the boys no were near her face.

I turned with my young passenger's and in a burst of speed I fled back to the club. The lights on the sign were out. I stopped and opened the door while I held Jessica with my other. I walked in to see Pam sitting in her throne.

When she saw me and my sleeping passenger's a eye brow raised.

"Noobs." I smirked as I laid Jessica on a booth seat.I shrugged the boy off of me and he fell in a dirty lump on the floor.

"Can I take him down to the basements?"

"I am sure that we have a spare coffin." Pam said.

"Good because he is so not sleeping with me." I said with distaste.

"Why he wasn't sleeping with me because I have Tara in my coffin."

"Not that Tara would have even let you."

"Not even." She agreed

"Well imma get these baby vamps to bed and stay up for a while."

"You want me to stay up with you."

"No, I dont want you do get the bleeds love. You need rest. Rest easy I will keep guard."

"Suit yourself."she yawned beofe heading down to the basement.

I made sure that I heard her coffin close before I picked up the boy and deposited the boy in a beat up coffin. I then raced upstairs and picked up my little fire angel and placed her in her glossy black coffin.

I kissed her lips gently moving her hair out her face before closing the lid softly. I walked up and sat down at the bar and waited.


	13. Chapter 12: A Lovers Embrace

Taras P.O.V

I woke up to the cool yet tight embrace of Pam. Her blond tresses laid in a adorable manner across her face. I smiled at how peaceful yet fierce she looked while she was Sleep. My unbeating heart clenched as I watched her.

"You're staring." She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"I know." I smiled and leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

She growled into my lips pulling me closer to her. Her arms firm but loving as she kissed me back with waking passion. I moaned when I felt her smooth velvet tongue trace my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and she delved in my mouth making sure to touch every corner of my mouth with her tongue.

When the tip of her tongue tickled the places where my incisors were hidden I felt them pop down eager to say hello. I felt her smirk into my mouth. I growled "damn this women and what she does to me with the simplest ease. '

I traced my fingers along her strong yet feminine jaw and she purred lightly. A small spark of pride ignited in me at this small response I got. She shifted to lay on top of me in between my legs. I reached up and ran my hands through her soft hair and she purred again this time so hard my body shook from its might.

There was a soft knocking on the lid of the coffin and I groaned.

" Knock again and I will shove my hand up your ass and wear it as a hand warmer!" Pam snarled.

"Hey dont kill the messenger." Jessicas voice floated through the lid.

"What?" I yelled.

"Kirstin wants to see Pam about the boy."

"What boy?"

"That fucking infected boy vamp that she drug in last night. " pam said as she pushed up the lid. She climbed out and helped me out to. She fixed her sleep tossed hair and started towards the stairs.

"You ladies stay down here and let the grown ups talk."

"Yeah what every Missy Pam." I shouted at her retreating behind.

I leaned against the lid folding my arms under my chest. Jessica came up next to me and hopped on the lid and folded her legs under her.

"What's its like with her?" I asked her.

"With who? Kristin? "

"Yeah dumbass."

"Well to be honest I feel a sense of security when ever I with her. She makes me feel safe. Safer than I have ever been my whole life as a human and now as a vampire. She makes me feel loved."

"She doesn't scare you sometimes when she gets that * imma tear anything in my path to itty bitty bite sized chunks*?

"No because I know that it's not and it never will be directed towards me." She said factually.

"She let you in on her past lives yet?"

"No she only told me that she has done things so horrible and vile it would give anybody nightmares. "

"Well that I can believe. " I said nodding in agreement.

"How goes it with Pam?" She asked, nudging me with a gently elbow.

"It goes well. As well as two people who are too much alike for thier own damn good." I said smiling broadly.

"Ooo somebody is sprung head over heels for thier maker. "Jessica sang out gleefully.

"Aw you hush now, they can probably hear everything we are saying. And if anybody is sprung on anybody's its you red! " I shot when I saw her eyes go wide.

"Oh shut up." She grumbled.

"Hey its not my fault. If I wasn't with Pam already and committed like a motherfuker to that blonde I would have been sprung too over her."

In a flash Jeasica was off the lid and had me around the throat. The force had the coffin knocking over and me leaning dangerously over it. The only thing that kept me from falling was Jessica's bold on my throat.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again. She is mine!" She growled.

"Well damn did you hear the first part of my sentence? " I bit back as I clutched at her arm yanking it away from me.

"Just don't say it again." She said her eyes a blaze of blue fire of possessive flare.

"Don't worry I wont. I don't see her like that anyway. And Pam wouldn't even allow it with how possessive she is over me."

"Pam is what?" I heard that low drawl from the top of the stairs as the blonde descended slowly.

Jessica backed up from our close proximity so fast she was a wind of jasmine and honey.

"Pam is the most awesome maker on the whole wide world and the biggest fucking tease if there was ever one bigger." I said sweetly.

"Mmmhumm. What was really going on down here. I leave for 5 minutes and when I come back my coffin is knocked over."

"Well maybe five minutes was to long and I needed to do something to get you back down here to me." I said, my voice dropping a few registers as I let my want and lust run wild down our shared bond.

I saw her pupils dilate as my feelings came crashing into her end of the bond. I saw Jessica relax a bit when I didn't really rat her out.

Pam stalked over to were I stood. She pressed her front to me leaning in like she was gonna kiss me. My baby vamp hormones were raging out of control as her intoxicating smell enveloped me.

But at the last moment she leaned past me and picked up the fallen coffin. She lifted it with ease as she placed it back on the stand. The coffin rocked for a second and it pushed me further into her.

"Fuckin tease." I hissed as she drew back slowly.

"You know you love it." She said cocky like.

"Yeah we will see you like it later." I threatened.

She raised an eyebrow at my implied meaning. Bu her next words were cut off by the shattering of glass followed by a hail storm of cuss words from above.

Jessica vamp sped up the stairs and Pam and I followed close behind to see what was the matter.

Once again I was no ready for what I saw when I got up there.

Pam's P.O.V

I was still really upset about being interrupted from Tara early, but I wasn't even mad at the redhead, I was mad at that damn William Burrell.'cursed be to his rotting corpse'

I had just stopped at the top of the stairs kinda surprised at the situation that was unfolding before me. I couldn't help but smirk at the look of pure frustration on Kristin's face as she pinned down the sick baby vamp under her.

The boy was kicking and snarling trying to get at the redheads exposed skin. She had since changed into pair of Hollister sweats and a graphic tee thats said Bite Me ironically.

The redhead straddled the boy sitting on his thrashing thigh and had his arms pinned at his side.

"STOP FIGHTING ME! " She snarled.

"Fuck you!" He bit back.

"Ha! You wish." She snapped.

Jessica growled low in her throat almost to low for even vampire ears. But Kristin heard it and she went ridged. She looked back at us her eyes locking on Jessica. She smiled sheepishly momentarily forgetting the boy under her.

The boy took the moment to loose one arm and stuck out at her face. His hand almost made it, but she caught it with ease still looking at Jessica. She roared and her fangs popped down as she yanked him by his dirty shirt and head butted him so hard his nose broke and his head slammed back into the ground and he went unconscious.

The redhead climbed off the unconscious boy, picking him up ruffly and slung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She walked over to a booth and deposited him uncaringly in it.

"Sorry you had to see that you guys. He got a little rowdy when he woke up." She said leaning against the booth table crossing her arms

"Yeah me too." Jessica mumbled frowning a bit.

I felt Tara lean in and whisper in my ear,

"Who knew she was the possessive type."

I nodded at her comment, I to was a little taken a back at the young vampires attitude.

Kristin shook her head and got up and walked over to Jessica and wrapped her arms around her waist and snuggled under her chin.

"I sorry if you took that whole scene the wrong way " she mumbled into the slightly taller redhead.

Jessica wrapped her arms around her lower back and kissed her head.

"Its okay, I am acting way weird. "

"I'll say." I said in agreement.

Jessica looked at me over Kristin's head and rolled her eyes but there was no heat behind the look.

I heard Kris laugh into Jessica's shoulder. I wrapped my arm around Tara's waist and yanked her to my side.

"What the fuck?" She said in mock anger.

"Maybe you were too far for too long so I had to do something to get you back to me." I teased using her earlier words.

She shook her head with a smile on her face but leaned into me resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and she purred gently.

"So you still gonna make good on that threat earlier?"

"So damn well you're gonna be begging me to let you fuck me when I am done." Tara smarted back.

"I never have to beg to fuck you. You are more than willing for me to take you. All night and even past dawn sometimes."

I chuckled when I felt her stiffen at my more than true comment. I could feel her lust seeping through our bond even as she tried to keep up her 'wall'.

"Could you try to keep your baby hormones in your pant you two?" Kristin asked, faking annoyance as she turned to us.

"Baby vamp?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Over 600 million years old remember." Tara stated as she laughed.

"Oh yeah, right." I said.

"And don't think you have kept your hormones in check redhead. I saw the way Jessica is walking tonight. " Tara baited.

If Jessica could have still blushed she would be redder than a redneck in the middle of summer

"Would you believe that I was the one walking funny on the way over here?" Kristin fired back, smirking when Jessica shifted uneasily.

"Well I be damned. I knew Jessica had it in her. You go Glen Coco!" Tara shouted with glee, using a Mean Girl reference in the end.

Kristin snorted with laughter.

"Okay, can we just stop talking about the way we fuck each other. Its awkward." Jessica pleaded.

"Oh poo I was just getting interested. " I said dryly.

"Oh hush it." Jessica said, glaring daggers. I responded with my own gaze, unblinking.

"Well if we are done with the Clint Eastwood stand off, the boy is coming around. " Tara drawled, breaking the half hearted tension between Jessica and I.

I broke contact first and looked over at the table where the young vamp laid. It was indeed true, he was groaning a little as he sat up slowly.

I didn't even see Kristin move but she suddenly appeared before the boy with a few bags off blood in her arms.

Her sudden appearance had the boy jumping ten feet in the air. He backed up in the booth his back pressing against the soft leather.

"Calm down. Im not gonna hurt you. Unless you give me a reason." She threatened darkly.

Of this poor boy could still pee, he would have been soaking.

She reached out with a bag of blood and he flinched.

"Fuck me! Am I really that scary?" She asked turning to us, exasperation all over face.

"Without even trying."

"Thanks Pam." She said sarcastically.

"Anytime hun. Always here to support."

She turned back to the boy and shook the bag at him like somebody would a steak at a dog.

I could see the hunger in his eyes as he eyed the bag. But he looked back the redhead and he was fighting if he should take the bag and risk getting close to her.

Hunger one out and he snatched the bag from her and tore into with a vengeance. Slurping sounds emitted from him as he drank deeply.

"Slow down. If you drink to fast you will throw it up." Kirstin said, her voice still calm but teaching.

He slowed down and slurping turned to soft sipping.

He finished that bag and Kristin handed him the next. He bit into this one gently this time, his eyes rolled back and he moaned deeply.

"Baby vamps. All the same." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey!" Tara, looked up at me eyebrow almost touching her hairline.

"Your eyes rolled back jus the same when you feed for the first time," I laughed at the memory, "but your moan was more like that of a sexy kitty."

"Sexy kitty. Really?" She asked.

"Yes. My sexy kitty." I answered squeezing her to me tightly.

My gaze was torn away from my inthralling progeny by a loud pop. I looked over just in time see the boy tear the last bag from his mouth. Blood dripped from around his mouth and onto his chin and neck.

The smell made my stomach growled.'when was the last time I feed?' I thought

"Somebody is hungry. " Tara pointed out.

"Fuck yeah I am. But I am more hungry for something else." I said letting my arm fall to her more than generous backside. I drummed my fingers.

"Imma let you starve for a bit." She teased, but her eyes lidded as I continued to drum on her ass.

"Bad girl. " I whispered in her ear.

"And?"

I think imma have to punish you. "

"Oh im soooo scared." She said pretending to shake in fear.

"You better be." I smirked as I bit her earlobe.

"Can we please keep the sexual innuendo to a minimum. We have a child present. " Kristin said laughing a little.

"He needs to learn sometimes. " I said shrugging my shoulders.

She laughed and turned her back to the boy, who was just sitting there in a blood coma.

"Well I see that you two need to go and release something. So go on and go out I can cover tonight. I am pretty sure that I can run a club full of fangbangers and lowly vampires for a night.."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Now go on and git!" She made a shooing motion.

I rolled me eyes but grabbed Tara's hand and drug her down the hall to the bathroom to get cleaned up for our date later.

Kristin's P.O.V

As I watched maker and progeny walk away hand in hand I couldn't help but sigh in content. Those two were made for each other.

I smelled Jessica before I saw her. My olfactory was infused with Jasmine and honey. She wrapped her long strong soft arms around my waist and splayed her hands along my hip bones, rubbing circles with her fingers.

I leaned into her touch letting our bodies mold in a way that only that two that were made for each-other could.

"Should we keep him?" I mumbled looking at the dirty sick baby vamp as he fiddled with his rag of a shirt.

"If you want to. Where is his maker?"

"Hey boy, whats your name? " I asked.

"Jonathan. " he said quietly.

"Were is your maker?" Jessica asked.

"She died, soon after making me she got that HV and turned into a pile of goo." His voice broke at the mention of his dead maker.

There was a long moment of silence as we let Jonathan have a moment.

"Okay, so you like smell really bad so go on down the hall to the bathroom and take a shower, I am pretty sure you can fit some of my sweats and a tee. If you dont mind Hollister. "

"Thank you. What is your name?" He asked as he got up slowly walking up to us

"Im Jessica and this is Kristin. " Jessica answered.

"Sorry I tried to attack you earlier. "

"It's okay. Now go on and get cleaned up. The bar opens in half an hour. I don't want you chasing away good paying customer's. " I giggled a bit.

The boy nodded and walked off towards the bathroom. When he was for sure gone and I heard the shower start I turned in Jessica's arms and smashed my lips to hers hungrily.

She instantly responded to my frantic lips. She parted my lips with a soft swift tongue as she delved into my mouth. She ran her tongue over my hidden pair of incisors and in a flash they had popped out. I was way out of my control of what my body did.

My every nerve ached and responded to her every touch. Her fangs came out to play with mine. Our mouths moved in a heated dance, neither of us wanting to give up dominance, preferring to battle for it.

I felt hands on my chest and I was shoved ruffly by her. I was caught off guard so I flew back hitting the edge of the bar. My back stuck so hard I grunted, but it was cut off as Jessica came flashing up to me and grabbed my hips and lifted me to the bar.

I didn't get a chance to do anything because in split second she was on top of me shoving my upper half on the counter. My head hit hard, but that didn't stop the sudden use of utter lust corse through me at her primal acts.

She parted my legs and I wrapped her hips in them as she came to hover above me. Her arms placed on either side of my torso, her muscles flexing lovely under her milky white skin. She leaned down and nuzzled my neck.

I arched my head to give her better access. Jessica sucked on the tender flesh she found there so hard I knew I would have a major hickey. I felt her fangs rake twin lines of delicious fire down my neck.

She kissed up my neck to my chin licking a trail to the corner of my mouth. She raised her head and pinned me with her deep blue orbs. I couldn't look away even if I even wanted to. So much passion, love and possessiveness swirled in them like the perfect storm.

I raised my hand and traced the delicate yet strong jawline of my mate. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second and she purred with so much might it reverberated through my body.

"Mine." She growled into my hand.

"Yours," I agreed, laying my other hand right above her heart pressing gently," here always."

She placed a hand over my unbeating heart and opened her eyes looking down at me. She whispered,

" Yours here always too."

My heart clenched and I felt a blood tear run down my cheek as I looked up at her. She sat up back on her knees and pulled me with her her. I sank into her wrapping my legs tighter around her.

We kept our hands over each others heart as she kissed away the blood tears that had started to fall in quick succession now. I sobbed at the gently way she kissed each tear off my face, her lips quivered as she started to cry too.

I leaned into her more and placed my other hand under her chin and lifted her head gently.

"I love you." I said simply. I knew my words were true and the air thrummed with my powers as I was washed with my indomitable love and utter devotion to this women that was mine before me.

Her eyes flashed at the words and she shook her head softly,

"As I love you."

" I love you so much it physically hurts not be near you. Not to see your gorgeous face, and smell your intoxicating smell. Its like a sirens song that keeps me wanting more. I will never get enough of you Miss Jessica Hamby."

"You sure have a way with the words Miss Kristin Le Bellfort." She teased, he voice thick with tears.

" I have had many years to practice." I said laughing a bit.

"Come on lets get this bar set up. Its almost time to open. I don't want people coming in seeing us all bloody eyed and mushy."

I laughed and got up off her and hopped down from the bar. I picked up the stool that I didn't even noticed that had been knocked down. I heard the shower stop and I groaned, I had forgot about the boy.

Jessica laughed after me as I raced down the hall to the spare room were I kept a few pair of clothes. I yanked out some navy sweats and a black tee. I walked back to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

The door opened instantly. I was a bit taken a back at this new boy who stood before me in just a low slung towel. I could see that Jonathan had light brown hair that was well past shoulder length. Deep set eyes that were the color of green moss.

He smiled and nodded at me, taking them clothes from me.

"Thank you Kristin."

"Yeah sure." I said quickly and left in a hurry.

That was really awkward.

I came back in the bar and saw that the tables had been set and the bar had been restocked and the tinder jar was out. Jessica was wiping down the bar area with a rag with vamp sped.

I went over to the door and turned on the Open sign and walked over to the hidden music box. I turned on the stereo and my ears were assaulted by the booming bass. A low throbbing bass heavy song belted out.

I sauntered over to the bar and hopped up on the bar and looked over at Jessica. She stopped her cleaning and looked over at me.

"Oh come on I just cleaned that, you messed it up." she whined halfheartedly.

" Oh did I do that?"I asked innocently, with a spot on Urkel voice.

She laughed out, and twisted the rag and whipped it out at me. I jumped off the table just in time. The rag made a loud popping sound as it hit dead air.

The door to the club opened a couple of humans came in. They came to the bar and sat down.

"Can I have a Rum on ice, and for the lady.." The man asked.

" I will have a Gina tonic." her voice was heavy. I heard her lungs weez inside her chest as she drew a breath. I inwardly cringed, this human didn't take care of the things that gave her the pleasure of turning O2 to CO2. She was a true smoker.

" I will have those for you in a flash." Jessica said smiling as she set about to make the drinks.

I turned just in time to see Pam and Tara coming up from the basement. They looked more refreshed. They had changed into different sets of corset and leather pants. Each sporting different types of shoes. Pam's had on thigh high boots, while Tara worked a pair of wickedly thin heels with spiked studding them.

In all honesty they looked badass! I smiled as Tara walked behind the bar, but not before kissing Pam deeply. The blonde sauntered over to me, her eyes alive with mirth.

"Not bad for a first time." She said

"Thanks, I try... I try." I joked.

"Where is the boy?"

"He is getting cleaned up."

I followed her to her throne as she sat down and crossed her legs. The club had since then been packed.

"What happened to the night off?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the stage, facing her slightly.

"We had our date, down there alright."

"Okay ewww, to much info girl!"

"You asked."

" I did." I agreed.

" But I see that you and Jessica had a little make up time." She said as she stared at my neck.

I slapped my hand to the hickey that hadn't really healed fully because I hadn't feed in a cool minute.

"Oh shut up!" I groaned, I was so embarrassed.

"Hey, don't get uppity with me. I am not the one with the tell tell signs of passion on me."

" I wouldn't be so sure," I made a point at looking her up and down, my eyes taking their time on her crotch," my nose tells me different."

I smiled in victory as she shifted ever so slightly in her chair. I jumped down as she reached out at me.

I laughed all the way over to the bar. I could feel her ice blue-grey eyes boring into my back through the crowd.

"What did you do this time?" Tara drawled as she vamp shook a shaker.

" I just stated the obvious." I said plainly, smirking when I heard a low growl come from the throne.

"Well fuck, you sure did a good job. She is furious."

"No little one, she is embarrassed at being caught."

"At being caught in what?"

"You feel it in your bond." I teased.

I watched her eyebrows crease as she concentrated. Her eyes went wide as she figured out what I was referring to.

A cocky smirk fell on her lips as she looked back at me,

"What can I say. She just seems to bring out the animal in me."

"I can tell." I laughed.

"You seem to bring out the primal beast in Jessica." She said as she motioned to my neck, where the hickey was.

"Yeah, not 20 minutes ago she tossed me onto the counter and did this."

Jessica hissed lowly as she served a light haired women. I laughed lightly and leaned back against the bar.

Ginger had just come in and was starting to wait the tables. The dancers had long since got on the poles. Vampires and humans alike were glued to the half cladded women. I looked on with no interest.

A desperate fangbanger who had been watching me since he came in had been slowly inching up to me. He now stood before me his body tense as he waited for me to notice him. His body swooned as if an invisible hand rocked him back and forth.

"I offer you my services." He said, his voice desperate with the hoped promise of me sinking my fangs in any part of his body.

I saw out the corner of my eye Jessica step out from behind the bar and walk past me. Her eyes locked with mine and she nodded her head ever so slightly as she went to deliver a platter of drinks. The look in her eyes was loud and clear as day.

'_Mine.'_

I smiled and the stupid human thought I was doing it at him. He crept closer and I could smell his blood as it rushed though his veins. I almost let my disgust creep into my face. I preferred the taste of my mate.

Humans blood never appealed to me, and now that I have Jessica's blood flowing through my veins I didn't want anything else.

"Away with you. You are not my type." I said coldly lifting a hand.

"Why am I not what your fangs itch to sink into?"

"Do you want the truth, or the sugarcoated version?"

"The truth." he said smartly.

"Okay, for one your blood smells like you haven't eating properly in weeks. There are track marks on your arms, which means your a shooter. Your cheap cologne and eyeliner tell me that you are new to this type of life. Would you like me to continue?"

"No."

"Good, now get."

"You undead fuck."

"Oh did I hurt the humans feelings?" I teased getting up.

"Fuck off."

" Only if you do first."

"Bitch."

"So I have been told."

"Cunt."

"So I have also been told." I baited

"Ginger bitch!"

"Ouch. There we go. Now you're getting somewhere, but so I have also been told."

"Fuck you!"

"You wish." I huffed.

He swung out with a balled fist and I let it come in contact with my jaw. My head didn't even move and inch. I heard his bones crack as he drew back and yowled in pain.

The club had gotten quiet, as people looked on. I slide my gaze over the people to lock on Jessica as she was frozen mid serve staring over at me. I smiled before turning my attention back to the puny human,

"My turn." I hissed as I drew back a hand and whipped it out towards his face. He closed his eyes, but my hand never made contact. I stopped it millimeters away from his face.

I flicked out my middle finger and stuck his jaw. I felt the bone give way under the force of the blow. I hadn't even used a full precent of my strength,'jeez humans are weak' I thought.

Blood spurted from his mouth as his jaw hung at an odd angle. He screamed in pain as he grabbed at his shattered jaw.

"Now do I have to do something else for you to get the fuck out my face?" I hissed as I wiped the specks of blood off my face.

He mumbled something unintelligible before turning on his heels and stumbling out the door. I turned just in time to see Tara gawking at me in amazement before hurriedly getting back to work.

I took a seat at the bar and a few human and vampire customers cringed and moved away slightly. I rolled my eyes,' Damn it I needed to stop doing things like that.'

Tara came over to me after serving the last new patron. She threw a towel over her shoulder and placed her hands on the counter.

"Damn girl,that gave more meaning to the saying, more power in my middle finger than in your whole body."

"I'm pretty sure thats not how it goes." I joked.

"You know what I mean." She laughed as she wiped at the counter and collected the tinder off the counter.

I was looking at her watching her clean when I saw her tense and freeze. Her eyes shot up to look past me and I turned just in time see a cute Asian woman walk into the bar. She had on a tight leather jacket and a white tee-shirt and homemade jean short shorts.

She sauntered towards the bar with a air of grace and with such confidence that was almost to be compared to that of a seasoned vampire, but this women was all human.

"Oh fuck me." Tara hissed under her breath as she turned to busy herself with something.

The women came to stop next me and sat down, I was still looking at her trying to piece together why this human made Tara act this way.

She was staring at Tara's turned back, her eyes scanning from head to toe. I cursed in my head.

'This woman and Tara had history, sexual history at that.'

I made the mistake of looking at Pam. Her pale blue-grey eyes had been lit a flame as she stared daggers of hate at the women. He mouth pulled back in a half snarl, her hands gripped the hand rest and I could see the metal bend under the pressure. But she stayed where she was just watching and trying to compose herself.

I turned back to the tense scene before me. The women was leaning on the bar her hands folded,

" Can I get a drink missy?"

I shot up and was behind the bar in a flash,

" Yes, I can help you with that. What can I get you?" My voice tense, as I tried to cover the women's stare from Tara's still turned back.

" Uh yes hello, can I get a Slippery Nipple and a Orgasms Tinder?"

I sucked in a breath as I heard a set of fangs slip loose, I shot a look over to the throne and I saw Pam's fangs as she glared at the women's back.

"Yeah I'll get that right away."

"I would like the other girl to do it if you don't mind. She always did make the best Orgasms.." Her voice died off as a glass shattered. I turned and saw Tara kneeling picking up the glass she had dropped.

"Tara, would you mind going to get some more cases of the blood out the cold storage, we are running a little low. I will clean that up."

She looked up at me with thanks written all over her facial features. I winked before turning back the women.

"Like I said I can get you those drinks." Tara slide past me going towards the cold storage down the hall, but before she could get too far the women reached out an grabbed her hand.

I hissed under my breath as I heard a terrible growl emit from a furious Pam.

"Good to see you again Tara, its been to long since last time."

'this women had balls.'

Tara yanked her hand away and sped out the room. I felt a rush of wind and I grabbed a speeding Pam before she could reach the women and rip her apart.

"Not in here," I whispered in her ear," Not with this many people, you know thats against the rules."

"LOOSE ME!" she snarled as she fought me. The women just stood there unfazed as she smirked.

"Oh fuck that. Go head girl get the bitch." I snarled as my fangs dropped. The women's face fell as she saw my fangs. I let go of Pam and she sped at the women.

The women pulled something from her jacket. It was a gun, I could hear her cock it and point it straight at Pam's heart.

Without thinking I jumped over the Bar top and front of Pam and wrapped my arms around her waist and turned us to were my back was facing the women. I heard the loud gunshots. I was pelted with sliver hollow point wooden tipped bullets. I heard Pam scream as one of the bullets tore out of my flesh into hers.

I dropped to the floor shielding Pam from the hail of bullets the women kept pelting us with. I screamed when I felt one rip into my heart tearing its way deep into a rib.

A howl pierced the air and I looked over my shoulder to see people running out of the bar and Tara was suddenly there lifting the women by the neck ,knocking the gun from her grip breaking her wrist in the process.

The human yelled as she gripped at Tara's hand with her good other hand. I stumbled up and picked up Pam and knocked some discarded bottles off the bar and laid her down gently.

Jessica and Tara were at my side. The bullets were not coming out and I was bleeding profusely. Tara had knocked out the women and thrown her up against the wall. I grunted when Tara moved in to be next to Pam.

She grabbed her hand and started to whisper things to Pam in her ear. Pam was thrashing in pain, grabbing at her stomach. I leaned heavily on the bar and Jessica wrapped a arm around me and I moaned in pain. I leaned in ripped away Pam's corset, it took a lot of energy just to do this simple thing.

I tried to focus of the wound. I shoved two fingers in the wound and Pam yelled and cussed a blue streak. Blood pushed past my fingers as I spread the wound and fished for the bullet. When I found it I yanked it out and threw it somewhere.

My vision was getting blurrier, and I pitched back. Jessica grabbed me and pulled me to her.

"Drink." She commanded.

I nodded, I bit into her neck and slurped as I watched Pam get up and hug Tara to her. I could feel my strength returning to me with each draw from her. I pulled away when the dizziness stopped and I could feel my body pushing bullets out of me and healing itself faster.

"Well this was a night." I said as I leaned into the bar to get my balance back to me.

"Well you just take at least 8 bullets that were ment for me." Pam said, her voice tight as she hugged her progeny to her.

"Well I guess I did. But as for her,"motioning to the coming around women," What are we going to do with her."

This night was just getting started.


	14. Chapter 13: What's yours is mine

Tara's P.O.V

_'Oh my God. Naomi was here. Naomi tried to shoot and kill Pam. She pulled a gun. She is tied up in ours basement. Kristin watching over her. Pam is furious. I cried. She cried. Naomi's smart mouth is not making it any better. Shit. Fuck. Motherfucker. Fuck me. What the fuck? Asshat cumbucket. Shit fuck asswipe, asshat wearing fucktard! What is she fucktarded? OMG Fuck my undead life right now!'_

That was just a few of the thoughts that were running ramped in my head. I was pacing back in forth on the now more than empty floor of the club. Pam was watching me from her throne. I ran my hands through my hair, I stopped pacing when I heard pairs of feet coming up the stairs. Well scratch that one pair of feet, another more thumping dragging sound.

I saw Kristin come around the corner, her face taunt with frustration and annoyance as she drug a fighting Naomi up into the room. She drug the women by her long hair, I couldn't help but wince when the redhead flung her into a chair. Pam went ridged as the Naomi looked me dead into the eyes and winked at me.

"What is your problem Naomi," I screamed as I stalked up to her,"have you not grasped the idea that you are in a room full of pissed off vampires. Two in particular who would love nothing more than to see you dead?"

Kristin was leaning against the table, legs crossed and arms folded. She snorted at my comment, nodding in agreement.

"Fuck them. It was suppose to be me and you against the world." Naomi spat back.

A growl tore its way out my throat before I could stop it. She flinched as I leaned in and placed me hands on the arms of the chair.

"No Naomi, fuck you. You came barging in with a fucking gun, trying to shoot my maker, my girlfriend, MY MATE!" I snarled out the last words with rising anger.

"Since when were you into god knows how old pussy like her." She asked looking past me to glare at Pam.

Pam snarled and in a flash was all up her face,

"Since I chased your ass out the firs time. I should have ripped your heart from your body when I first had the chance. I don't know what Tara saw in your skinny, Oriental ass in the first place. But she is with me now and forever. And soon you will very stale and outdated news."

"She wouldn't."

I gawked at her in surprise. She thought after what she tried to do to Pam and getting Kristin all shot up trying to save Pam that I would actually help save her.

"Thats were you are wrong human," Kristin spoke up for the first time," she might have giving you mercy if you hadn't tried to kill her Maker. There are some lines you just don't cross with vampires and trying to kill a progenies maker is at the top of that long list." Her voice was even as she checked her already perfect nails for dirt.

"You're a monster." Naomi spat at the redhead.

"So I have been told. But this is not about me. This is about that very pissed off blonde over there."

"Naomi," I pleaded,"why did you do this?"

"I wanted you back."

"Well thats one hell of a way to say I want you back." the redhead broke in again.

"You came in here with the intent of trying to get me back.I turned into the very thing you despise and you say you want me back?"

" I have come to over look that babe."

"Call her babe one more time and I will shove my hand up your ass and rip our tongue out your asshole." Pam sneered, her eyes a blaze with fury.

I looked over at Pam raising an eyebrow.

" No need to get graphic with the details Pam."

"She is just asking for it. I didn't like her before. And I sure as hell don't like her now."

"They will come looking for me." Naomi said, smiling broadly.

"Who is they?" Kristin asked cracking her knuckles loudly.

"My people. They will come for me."

"Oh you mean those piss poor excuses of human lumps of flesh that I left hanging in a fun assorted array outside your 'secret bunker' ,"she made air quotes. " I mean you could haven't made it easier to find it. One was so easy to break she told me all about your plan to get Tara back, along with the address of your lair. I mean I barely know you, but you take the term crazy ex girlfriend to a whole new level."

"Well somebody had been busy." Pam smirked as Naomi's face fell.

"Hey what can I say. If there was one, then there was bound to be more behind it. Humans are too predictable. Always running in groups and packs"

" So what are we going to do with her?" I asked.

"Whatever you want. It's not my say. Thats not my girlfriend that almost got shot."

"Speaking of girlfriend, where is yours?" Pam asked.

"She went to get dinner for us."

"My dinner's right here." Pam glowered as she yanked the women's hair, exposing her throat. I backed up not wanting to see what was going to happen. I wasn't going to help her. Naomi was too far gone to be helped. She had to be put down, like a rabbited dog.

And speak of the devil, Jessica came barging in with two humans behind her, following her like love sick puppies. She glanced around at us taking in the scene unfolding before her.

"Well I got us some take out. But now I see that I only needed to pick up one?" Jessica said as she lead the two humans to the bar.

"Yes, because I am in the mood for Asian tonight." Pam said, as she gripped Natomism hair tighter.

"Um okay then. Tara, me and you can spilt one?"

" I'm not really hungry right now," I mumbled,"thanks for the invite though."

"Well I'm absolutely famished." Pam snorted as she let her fangs descend with a click.

She leaned in and moved Naomi's hair from her neck ruffly, yanking it so her throat was now exposed to Pam's waiting fangs.

"Wait! Stop!" I shouted. My voice sounding foreign to my ears.

"What!?" Pam and Kristin said at the same time.

Pam looked up from her almost dinner, her pale grey-blue eyes locked on onyx eyes. There was held a furious vengeance and animalistic hungry to end this women it scared me just for a second.

"Run that by me again?" her voice was dry and humorless.

"Don't do it. What makes you any more right than her?"

"She tried to kill me, and take you from me." Pam yelled.

"An eye for and eye leaves both blind Pam." I tired to reason.

"You were all for this five minutes ago."

"Yes sure I was. But what would killing her do? It won't take back that she tried to kill you."

"But it would feel damn good, even if it doesn't solve anything."

"Pam please don't do this. Glamour this psycho bitch and let her go."

I gave her my best pleading look, bitting my lip and lowering my head till my hair moved into my face, in just the way that got the blonde every time.

"This. Is. So. Fucking. Lame!" Pam sneered as she leaned back from Naomi as she glared at me, fangs still out.

"You may be a physical monster. But your heart is still the same." Naomi piped up."

"Aw shit." Kristin murmured. She walked slow up where Jessica sat.

I snarled so loud that it hurt my throat. In a flash I had her by the jaw, lifting her from the chair,

"Shut the fuck up you crazy bitch you. God that was one of the problems that we had when we were together. You never knew when to shut the fuck up." I clamped down on her jaw harder until I heard it groan in protest.

I let my eyes pin her brown ones, and I commanded," You will never think of me again. You will never come look for me again. You will never do that mediaeval underground shit. And you will damn sure never try to kill another vampire out of hate and jealously for another. Now leave."

I let the pitiful women go and she scrambled to her feet grasping her jaw in her good hand and ran out the door. Pam hissed after her.

I slumped in the chair that was just vacated a few seconds ago.

"Fuck me." I hissed.

"Oh I plan too." Pam hissed, her cool breath in my ear. I shivered and my legs clamped as my core throbbed.

"Okay thats a cue to leave !Come on we are having dinner to go tonight. Human meals come the car is outside." Kristin yelled as she rushed about grabbing keys and jackets.

Both Pam and I laughed at the redheads sudden change and hurry to get out of the club. The boy Jonathan came out from the basement holding a box of old clothes.

"Where do I go?" he asked. This was the first time I heard him talk without fear. His voice was deep and rich for his age.

"You good sir are going to go to ground as soon as we get to my place. It's gonna be dawn in a few hours, and fucks to the idea of me cleaning up your blood off my floors baby fangs."

I laughed as she used the nickname she used with me. Jonathan rolled his eyes but went out the door to the car after the humans.

"Please clean up the place after you finish trying your best to baby-make this fine Louisiana night." Kristin teased, and with that she bowed lowly and grabbed Jessica's hand and left in a flash. A cup Pam had thrown at her smashing into the door where they just were.

"Still needs work on that sped baby vamp." We heard Kristin sing out as her car hummed to life and the squeal of tires came to life as she sped out of the parking lot.

Pam yanked me to my feet and pulled me down the stairs her fingers iron on my wrist. I didn't even fight it, not that I would ever but she needed this. She needed the control. The dominant assurance that I was really still here. I could feel her emotions like a swirling storm inside of her.

Anger, fear, and a huge raging lust were the most prominent. I was nervous with excited energy for what was to come tonight. Me being one of them.

Pam's P.O.V

I was beyond furious that my prey had gotten away,damn that adorable face Tara pulls when she wants to get her way. The way her hair fell perfectly in her face and the way she would bit that lip just did something to me.

I had her in an iron grip as I practically drug her down to the basement. I turned and drew her to me when got to the bottom. She crashed into me, her breast pressed deliciously against mine. I leaned in until our noses touched, I looked into her almost midnight eyes,

"No more crazy ex girlfriends right?"

"No. No more crazy girls."

"Good. Because if there was I wouldn't give two fucks about that face you make. They would be dead."

"Oh you mean this face?" She teased as she leaned in more, that damnable hair falling perfectly and she bit her lip deeply. I growled in warning.

"You do that face to damn well."

"There's a lot of things I do well." she sauced back.

"Oh really?" I asked as I traced my hands down her back to rest on her ample ass and squeezed gently.

"Damn straight."

I backed us up till my knees hit the edge of the bed, as we fell I switched our position. She fell on her back on the bed and I made my rightful home in-between her thighs and propped myself on my forearms.

I bit her bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth before delving my tongue in her cool mouth. She moaned. She tasted so damn good as her tongue reared up to meet my probing one.

She wrapped her hands on my hips and inched up my shirt, sending wondering fingers along my hips. I grinned and grabbed her hands and intertwined them with mine, pinning them above her head.

"No touching kärlek(love)." I said.

"Fucking cock blocker man." she hissed.

I raised an eyebrow," Is there something you are not telling me about whats hiding in those pants of yours Tara?"

"Nope. I am all women." she smiled.

"Oh I know." I said as I rubbed our chest together gently. She hissed as the fabric of her shirt rubbed her erect nipples through her bra.

I kissed her again before getting up off her. I heard the bed groan as she shifted to follow me.

"Stay."

"Why?" she whined.

"Because I said so."

"But I don't wanna!"

I turned from her and walked over to my little bag of fun things smiling when I heard Tara send out a plea to God.

I reached in and pulled out two pair of steel handcuffs and a strap-on that Eric had talked me into getting. I left the strap-on over there and in a flash I straddled Tara and grabbed her wrist and cuffed them to the headboard.

She rolled her eyes," Oh hell naw you are not about to go all BDSM on a bitch."

"Oh fuck yeah I am." I giggled as I climbed off her and stood before the bed. I reached up and started to unbutton my top. Slowly, ever so slowly. My fingers danced with the buttons of the shirt. Tara's eyes lidded as she watched me. The cuffs clanked as she reached up and gripped the bed post in her hands.

I let my shirt fall to the floor and reached around to unzip the pencil skirt. It hugged my hips tightly as I shimmed out of it. I kicked off the heels and I walked back over to Tara and reached into the bedside table and pulled out a black blind fold. I smiled wickedly as I tied it around her eyes.

"God damnit Pam. Why must you take way my gift of awesome vampire sight as they took in their favorite thing?"

"Because I am a cold hearted bitch." I stated, as I leaned in and nibbled her earlobe.

She hissed as I reached down and took her shirt in my hand and tore it form her body, bra and all.

"Fuck, must you rip every damn piece of clothing I own?"

"How many times to I have to tell you. If it was up to me, you would never wear clothes. They do me a disservice when they hinder me from touching you fully." I reprimanded.

"You sure now how to make a girl forget they were mad at you."

"Good." I said and I ripped her jeans and underwear from her body, leaving her body prone and naked to my heated gaze. I drug a nail down her toned and sculpted stomach. Her muscles flexed wonderfully under her smooth ebony skin in my wake.

"You are a wonder to my sore eyes Tara." I whispered as I leaned down and placed butterfly kisses on her shoulder.

"I wish my sore eyes could take in YOUR wonders." Tara said, as she moaned and bit her lip.

"Later. This is about you." I soothed as I got up from the bed and in a flash I strapped on the toy and was in between her legs. I traced my fingers up her legs as I eased them apart, sliding the pads of my fingers along the inside of her thighs.

"Damn Pam, don't tease me."

"No." I said simply as I eased onto my stomach and kissed her v-line, tracing my tongue. I spread her legs farther as I nuzzled her core, inhaling her intoxicating smell. I felt my fangs pop at my sudden rush of arousal. I nipped at her most inner thigh, promising the feel of my fangs but not giving.

She growled as her fangs clicked down as she rose to meet my wondering fangs. I placed my mouth over her bundle of nerves and flicked it with the flat of my tongue slowly. Her taste budded on my tongue and I purred in satisfaction as she bucked into my teasing mouth.

I licked her slit slowly, savoring her as she writhed under me. I held her shaking legs in place as I slide my tongue in her arching it to find her g-spot.

"Oh... my god! Pamela! Im... Im about to come!" Tara screamed as she bucked into my mouth.

I drew away and sat back on my knees,"Not yet mitt hjärtas skatt ( my hearts treasure)."

"Oh come on Pam, don't be like that. First you speak Swedish all sweet and nice then you do this to me. You are a fucking paradox." She mewled as she thrust in the air as she tried to quell the fire that was scorching down our bond like wildfire.

I placed the head of the toy at her soaking entrance and she hissed,

"Well Missy Pam, it seems to me that you were the one that was hiding something in their pants."

"What can I say. You get me all riled up." I smiled.

I slide into her, loving the way her mouth scrunched up as I filled her with the whole length of the toy. I slide out of her and thrust back in again this time harder. Her legs clamped around my waist and she squeezed.

I thrust back back in and I grabbed her hips and drove into her faster. The sound of her love juices and her grunting as I pounded her.

"Fuuuucccckkk!" She moaned as her breast bounced up and down and I grabbed them in my hands as I started to pound her at vamp speed. Her hand reached up and gripped the beams of the bed post.

Her arms flexed as she pulled at the post. In a flash they came undone and she flipped us over and straddled me. She ripped off the blindfold and she pierced me with her lust filled gaze. She rose up and slammed down on the toy.

I grunted as she slammed down on me again. Her hair fell in her face as she bent over placing her hands on my stomach, splaying her fingers out, digging into my skin. I grabbed her hips and held on as she rode me like a prized show rodeo horse.

I felt her clench down on me and I knew she was close. I sat up and drew her to me as I met her thrust for thrust I nuzzle her neck and sank my fangs in her neck as she came. She bit into my shoulder and I felt my abs clench as I came.

I fell back and Tara fell on top of me. I rolled over and pulled the toy out and ripped it from me and threw it behind me. I pulled her trembling body to mine.

"I love you Tara Mae Thornton. You are mine, and mine alone."

Kristin P.O.V

Jessica, Jonathan and the two nameless humans were now in the house. Jonathan has went down to the basement and got in a coffin, just like I told him. He was a quite kid. I could get use to him being here with us, his maker was gone and he was getting better from the Hep V, I think its only because his human blood still flowed in his veins so the virus didn't work as if he was an older vampire.

I was sitting on the kitchen counter _Not that I needed one. _

"You," I said pointing at the girl human," Go home."

The girl nodded and walked out the door.

"Your not gonna help her?" Jessica chastened me.

"What? She was asking for it. She was eye fucking you." I said trying to reason with her.

"Somebody is jelly."

"And?" I teased.

"Well thats not nice."

"Who said I was nice?"

"Me."

"Shut up and eat your dinner." I teased.

She rolled her eyes before grabbing the man and sinking her fangs in his throat. As she drank I couldn't help but get turned on like all hell as dribble of blood slide down her chin as she pulled away. The man slumped against the table.

"Out." I said dryly, this man was hindering me from taking this here women in this damn useless kitchen.

Once I heard the door close and his footsteps fade off a bit I was off the counter and pressed up against her.

"What are you doing?" She gasped as I dipped my head and kissed her neck, inhaling her smell deepily.

"Nothin," I whispered as I drugg my lips down to her tank clad chest,"just enjoying you."

"There is somebody else in the house." She reasoned as she struggled to gain her composure as I nipped at the soft and succulent flesh of her left breast.

"There is,"I agreed as I ran my hands along her jean clad thighs, "but if he could sleep through that whole Naomi thing, he can sleep though this."

"But it's weird." She whined.

I pulled away slightly looking into her blue orbs.

"Fine." I huffed.

I pulled back all the way and grabbed her hand and pulled her into my room. It had since been fixed after our ruff rounds of love making the other night.

I pulled her down with me and drew us up to the headboard. I reached over and picked up the remote and flicked on the tv.

The room was filled with the sounds of moaning and grunting. The Tutors was on.

I quickly fumbled with the remote trying to switch the channel. In my haste I just served to turn up the volume on the flat screen. The screen was fillled with a women's chest and I cursed as Jessica laughed next to me.

"Fucking high tech piece of shit!" I cursed the tv as it finall turned channels. I flicked through them until one of my favorite movies came into view. I stopped and put down the remote.I wrapped my arm around Jessica's shoulder and drew her closer to me. She snuggled into me and laid her head on my shoulder.

The TV screen was black and white and a young girl in a black and white dress was kneeling next to a well her hands lifted to the heavens above as she praided.

"Whats this movie?"

"The Song of Bernadette." I said

"What's it about."

"Its about a pesant girl who has a vison of a bueatiful lady at her town dump. The rest of the town thinks she is crazy at that its the Virgin Mary. Its about her faith to never sway from what she belives and feels, even when the town and her own family turn on her."

"Wow, that sounds amazing. "

"It is mi amor (my love). It never stops the tears from coming to my eyes everytime I watch it."

She nodded and we contendltly continued to watcb the movie in silence. By the end big fat blood tears were rolling from both of us. When the credits started to role I turned off the tv and laied down.

I laied my head on her lap as she stroked my hair and wiped my tears.

"Told you. "

"Yeah, that was deep." She agreed.

We sat there in the waning darkness comforted with each other's present.

"Can I ask you a question? " Jessica broke the quiet.

"Sure."

"Whats it like being your age having seen the world change before your eyes. Having to adjust to the new things that have come to past?"

"Well... in all honesty it is fun sometimes, but most of the time the world has changed for the worst. I can remember a time when vampires were hunted and killed. My children burned, staked and other forms of grisly matters of violence. But now it seems to be the new thing to be vampire, or any other form of supernatural being.

"So have you ever loved?" I could hear her trepidation in her voice, waiting for my answer.

"Yes I have loved. I have loved many in my life. But none as much as much as I love you." I answered honestly as I could.

"We have loved at one point in our life. Me on multiple times."

"You have loved another? " I couldn't help but keep the dark tint to my question.

"Yes. His name is Jason Stackhouse."

"That human, Soookies brother? "

"Yes at one point I was head over heals. I worshiped the very ground he walked on. But he never reciprocated my feelings for him."

"That fuck." I raged as my fangs came out in my sudden burst of feelings towards this human who dared to play with my loves heart like it was some toy he could have his fun then leave when he got bored.

"Hey its all in the past babe. He has moved on and so have I. I have you and you have me, thats all that I could ever ask for."

I relaxed as she rubbed my head through my hair gently. I retracted my fangs as I nuzzled her thigh, loving her closeness.

"I once knew that type of love for another. Her name was Galilea. She once was the moon and stars to me. This was over 100,000 thousand years ago. She had the most gorgeous crooked smiles. But that was a long time ago. She is long time gone and in the earth. She was the only human I ever allowed myself to fall for."

"See we arn't that different in this area. We both fell for humans."

"Yes... yes we did. But now all of that is in the past. You are my now and future Miss Jessica Hamby." I said as I leaned up and caught her face in between my hands and kissed her lips gently. She responded and drew me on top of her and I straddled her hips and kissed her back with so much passion the air around us quivered with my emotions as my power responded to them.

I heard a vibrate from the side table. I groaned and pulled away and looked over at my phone. I could see a text message from Pam. I shook my head as I reached over and unlocked the iPhone.

The message from Pam read,

**_Eric is here. And his sister. She doesn't look good. She has that Hep V I bet. He released me. Kristin HE RELEASED ME. Come back to club and just you. Tara is already in ground. Leave Jessica. I need you. Tara doesn't know yet. _**

My heart sank as I read the message. In a flash I was out the bed and at the door.

"Where you going?"

"Something happened at the club Pam told me to come."

"I'll come." She said as she started out the bed.

"No, stay its almost sun up. I'll be back before sundown. I promise."

"Oh, okay. I will see you later." her voice was dejected but I knew she understood.

I nodded, speeding back to her and kissed her deeply before going to change clothes and sped out the house.

I was gonna seriously hurt that blonde viking when I saw him.


	15. Chapter 14:Breaking an Unbreakable Rule

Tara's P.O.V

My earbubs were snatched from my ears as Neighbors know my Name, by Trey Songs belted out. I opened my eyes to glare at a very dishelved looking Pam and a furious looking Kristin.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I growled as got up from my coffin.

"You really should turn down your music when your Sleep." Pam said dryly.

I rolled my eyes and for the first time I noticed what Kristin was wearing. She was wearing some tight well fitting black yoga pants, some black and white high top Adidas, a cut black shirt that stopped right below her chest. Her stomach was very visible. And to top off this bizarre look she had a black snapback facing backwards and her hair down.

"Jeez whats with the get up?" I asked as I motioned to her.

"Nothing. " she said curtly.

"Damn what crawled up y'alls ass and died?" As I stomped up the stairs with the two older vampires on my heels.

When I got to the top of the stairs I was met with a very sickly Nora. She had on a white nightgown and her already pale skin was translucent, black veins mares ever inch of her skin. Her hair was greasy and tangled. Eric stood next to her his usually hard unreadable exterior was etched with worry for Nora.

I eased around the two trying not to gawk to much at Nora. Jessica came from around the bar area and came to stand next to me.

"I barley got here." Jessica whispered.

"I just was woken up. By a bitchy Pam and furious redhead." I commented as I watched the older vampires talk. They were talking in such low voices that I had to strain to hear them.

Kristin broke away from the group and came to stand before us. She was clenching and unclenching her hands at her side.

"Whats up with those two?" I asked nodding towards Pam and Eric.

"Let Pam tell you." She growled, leaning into the bar her muscled flexed as her lithe frame quivered from some unknown source to me.

"Hey baby, there is nothing you could have done." Jessica said soothingly.

"No matter how much I don't like that mousy haired cunt. She doesn't deserve to die like this." The redhead ran her hands down her thighs in quick jerky movements.

"How come that boy you found looks like he was never sick? " I asked.

"My only theory is that since he is such a newly made vampire, the Hep V couldn't be as effective since his human blood still flowed in his veins."

I nodded pondering this in my head.

"Do jesus, this is pissing me off." The redhead groaned as she took of the snap back, ran her hands through her long hair off to the side. Idling spinning the tip of the hat on her middle finger.

"What does she mean she can't fix her! She is the fucking vampire of all vampires! " Eric roared at Pam.

"Careful Viking. In your current position you have no right to yell at Pam." Kristin snarled as she stopped the hat mid twirl.

"Why should I? My sister is dying!"

"Not my fault. If she hadn't wigged out the other day she would have known better."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HER!" The blonde viking snarled as he took a threatening step towards the redhead.

" Actually I did. I texted her, called her, fucking smoke signaled, telegram and whatever else form of communication you can think of, I did." Her voice had gone cold and her violet eyes flashed as she took in the tall vampire.

"Is this true Nora?" Eric asked, not facing the brunette, but his voice broke.

"It is . I was still mad at her." Nora sad weakly as she coughed and hacked into a overly used hanky.

"You were mad at ME, the redhead roared titling her head to the side," As I seem to recall you were the one who disrespected MY girlfriend!"

"Damn I said I was sorry." Nora huffed.

"Well your sorry could have gone a lot further if you would have picked up the fucking phone and called me back. I mean something should have clicked when I repeated called and texted you. No,** '**_oh maybe I should call back the women who tried to kill me. It must be important if she keeps calling'."_

"So you blame what is happening to her on her?"Eric asked stunned.

" In laymen terms, yes I do." Kristin said as she commenced to spinning her hat again.

" I can't believe you. I thought you were here to help us." Eric spat.

" I am here to help you. Must I remind you of the ever growing list of times I have saved y'all. Taken bullets, knives and other projectiles for you?"

Eric growled and mumbled under his breath as he stalked back over to Nora and stroked her hair.

" Im sorry, I didn't quite catch that last part Viking."

" I said, I thought you loved us."

"I could say the same for you and a certain someone else too." She retorted.

"You don't understand why I did it. I had to."

"No I don't understand why you would do it. She has been nothing but faithful to you for over a hundred years. So why don't you explain it to all of us."

" I DID IT BECAUSE NORA IS GOING TO DIE. AND I WONT BE ANY GOOD TO PAM AFTER THAT!" Eric screamed. It was the first time I had ever heard him raise he voice above a low mummer.

Eric and released Pam. Thats why she looked like shit and I wasn't getting any feedback from her end of the bond.

"Thats when you need your progeny the most, you inconsiderate dickhead of a man." I snarled.

"Tara, stay out of this. This is between Pam and I. I will let that comment go this time." Eric warned.

My blood was boiling. Pam had been nothing but good to this man and here is was releasing her because he is too pussy to deal with his emotions.

My fangs dropped,"What are you afraid to hear the truth out loud? You are a coward Eric Northman. You are a ungrateful fucking coward if you could really let go of one of the only people that ever could stand to be around your bi-polar ass!You couldn't appreciate what you had while you had it. I hope that this torments you for the rest of your miserable vampire life you fuck!"

Eric blinked in shock before his fangs clicked and he sped towards me. But just before he could reach me, his hand raised, Pam was in front of me, blocking me from the blow that was meant for me. The sound of cold skin colliding with cold skin was deafening.

Pam's head rocketed back as his hand came into contact with her face. Blood spurted from her mouth and flew onto the floor. She fell to the floor and I was there kneeling in a flash drawing her to me.

Tears welled in my eyes as blood poured from her mouth as she groaned. I whipped the blood away as best as I could and cradled her in my arms as she lay there prone, trying to regain some sense.

" I am so sorry." Eric blubbered as he came towards us.

An animalistic possessiveness ran through me. I saw Eric as a major threat to my Pam and I. I snarled as I pinned him with my eyes blazing with fury. I got up cradling Pam in my arms, I held her close to me.

Eric drew back, bowing with hands up head down in a almost submissive act. I eyed the room, everybody was a threat to my mate. I growled a continuous guttural sound that tore my throat raw with its might. Kristin move back lowering her head to me and placed a protective hand on Jessica waist.

Nora scrambled up weakly to Eric and grabbed his hand and pulled him from the club. I walked slowly over to the door that led to the back rooms, making sure that I kept both redheads in my line of sight. In a flash I vamp sped from the room to take care of my Maker.

Pam's P.O.V

My head hurt like a bitch. Eric had really did me a number. But deep down I knew that I would always take any blow that was meant for my Tara.

I was currently in the bathroom sitting most ungracefully on the edge of the tub as Tara drew the water. She had a look of pure concentration as she sped away and picked up some bubble bath and Epson salt.

Unless she wanted to dunk my head under I didn't see the use for the salts. But I let her have her way. Her side of the bond was streaking fury and rage as she threw the salts in the water and dumped the bubble bath in.

"Take off your clothes. " she ordered me.

"Only if you do too." I said as I stood and stripped out the top.

"Oh jesus." She slurred.

"Pam will do just fine." I shot back smiling in victory as a small smile broke out on her face.

"This anit about me."

"It is if I say it is," I drawled as I took of the last of clothing and slipped in the bathtub,"and I say it is." Patting the rim of the tub.

"I gonna take care of you. From outside the tub thank you."

"Do I have to say it?" I warned sinking lower, giving her death glare not the slightest fuck.

"Is that the resolve to everything?"

"It wouldn't have to be if you did as asked."

"Aw fuck that."

"Wanna find out?"

"No."

"Good girl, now get your fine ass in the damnable tub with me."

She rolled her eyes, but did as bayed. I took in her toned body as she stripped and tipped into the tub sitting on the opposite end facing me drawing her legs to her chest.

I stretched out my legs and placed them on either side of her my toes curled into the warm marble.

"Why so far away?"

"You told me to get in, you never told me where." She smarted back.

"Don't get all smart mouth with me ya hear?" I growled playfully.

"Not my fault you weren't specific enough."

"Do I have to show you what happens to people who smart mouth me?"

"Ooo I am sooo scared." She said throwing and over dramatic hand on her chest. "

"Tis Tis Tis, you are just asking for it."

"Like you could... in your particular position. " she mummered as she slide a leg down to met my core.

"Don't start something you cant possible hope to finish." I rasped as I clenched my legs closed trapping her leg between mine.

"I would never." She said in a high squeaky school girl voice.

"Shut it and come here." I commanded.

"Yes Missy Pam. " she teased as she pried my legs open and slide in between them coming to rest on her knees.

"Closer."

An eyebrow raised but she inched closer. I stuck out and lifted her and slammed her down on my lap, to where she straddled me.

"What the fuck!" She gasped.

"You where taking to long." I drawled

"Well somebody is very moody." Tara drawled.

"No not moody, just horny." I stated bluntly.

"Well fuck me." She expired an unneeded breath.

"Thats whats I have been trying to do for the last 20 minutes."

"Geez you know what I mean."

"No actually I don't think I do. I think you should help me understand your meaning love."

"Must you make everything sexual. I mean really do you think of anything else?" Tara laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck as she got more comfortable.

"No. Not really, especially when your in the same room." I smirked as I wrapped my hands around her ample ass and kneaded softly.

"I do believe you are the one who is the sexy kitty, not me." She giggled as she leaned in and bit my bottom lip, tugging at the plump flesh she found there.

I growled into her lips and pressed flush against her I shifted my head and pushed my tongue into her mouth and sucked her lip into my mouth.

She moaned into my mouth and kissed me back with a tender compassion that had my head spinning, my loins screaming, and my heart melting all at the same time. She stroked the sides of my face with soft wet fingers.

I tightened my grip on her waist and spread her legs further, water sloshed out the tub and splashed on the floor as I rocked her hips with my hands. She picked up my pace and started to groan deep in her throat.

I smiled into her lips and kissed my way down her toned neck and sucked and nipped at the soft, smooth skin I found there. I trailed a hand from her hips down between the crevice of her parted thighs and when I found her throbbing bundle of nerves I slide it between my index and middle finger and stroked it.

Her head flew back and her eyes rolled back in her head as a heated moan filled the steamy bathroom. She bucked into my teasing fingers.

"Please... please Pam." She growled as her fangs clicked down. She bit her lip so hard that she drew blood.

I smashed my lips to her now bloody ones and licked and sucked the precious drops into my mouth. Her blood flooded across my tastebuds and I moaned in sheer pleasure.

"God your so damn fucking sexy." I growled as I continued to tease her clit with my fingers.

"If I am so damn fucking sexy then why are you not knuckles deep in me right now?" She groaned into my lips.

"I. Want. To. Savor. You." I moaned as I started to go faster on her clit.

"Fuck savoring! Just fuck me!" She pleaded. She bit my lip and scored her fangs down the plump flesh.

I snarled and drove three fingers into her without warning. She clamped a death grip on my shoulders and held on for dear life. I thrust into her with a vengeance, curling my fingers inside, feeling the soft spongy tissue of her walls.

"Savoring enough?" I grunted, smirking in cocky pride as she was reduced to a mewling, moaning mess before me.

I reared up and more water splashed out the tub as I wrapped my free arm around her lower back and took a dark brown nipple in my mouth, flicking it with the tip of my tongue.

"Aw fuck..." Tara hissed as her back muscles clenched under my hand. I drove into her faster, lumping and inhuman speed. The water churned and frothed at the motion of my hand under the water.

I felt her walls clench my fingers sucking them in impossibly deep. I knew she was close, I smashed my mouth to hers and kissed her madly. I felt her go stiff as she came. Her moans were swallowed by my mouth as I didn't stop kissing her.

When her orgasm subsided some I pulled away and kissed her forehead as she slumped into me. Her body was lax in my arms. I slide my digits from her and got up. I pulled her with me, she wrapped her legs around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder.

I stepped from the bath and grabbed a large plush towel from the towel rack and warped it around us. I held her close with one arm, supporting her weight with ease as I opened the door. I was met with a fist in the prime to knock.

The boy Jonathan stumbled back out of fear, seeing me there. He averted his eyes and looked down at his shoes

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"Uh... Kristin told me to tell you that dinner is on her tonight." He mumbled, switching from foot to m foot nervously.

"Oh, thats nice... I guess."

"Yeah." He agreed, running his hand through his shoulder length hair, moving it out his eyes.

"Well, if you will excuse me, my hands are kind of full."

"Oh _yeah_ of course duh. I'll just clean up the bathroom. She told me to do anything that you needed me to."

"Clean the bathroom, then go home." I said.

"Yes ma'am. " he said with a slight bow.

I moved out the way and he slipped in the bathroom and commenced to cleaning.

"No need to be so rude Missy Pam. " Tara mumbled into my shoulder as I walked down the hall to the basement entrance

"That wasn't rude." I countered as I descended the stairs.

"But it sure as hell wasn't nice."

"Who said I had to be nice?"

She just shook her head and unlatched her legs from around my waist, but I didn't let go. She was suspended from the floor in my hold. The towel fell to floor in a useless heap.

"You can let go you know." She smiled.

"Never." I growled.

I kissed her then, soft and sweet. I let our bond be flooded with my emotions towards this women before me. My progeny, my lover, and most of all she was mine, and mine alone.

Kristin's P.O.V

Jessica and I were currently speeding along in my Challenger, I was switching gears in shirt jerky movements. I was so livid at Eric. The windows were down and the humid Louisiana air blew into my face as I raced way above sped limit.

I had plugged in my phone and Prince Royce belted out hie sweet serenade of Darte Un Beso. Jessica was reclining in the passenger sit. She had placed her hand on top of mine as it took a permanent death grip on the clutch. She was tracing the veins she found there repeatedly.

The repetitive motion had my inner beast cool down a notch, but it still wanted very badly to turn this damn car around and fucking kill Eric. but I fought down my beast, knowing that killing Eric wouldn't solve anything and the blonde would never forgive me if I did.

"Where are we going?" Jessica whispered under the music, I still heard her though.

"To be honest I don't know." i said as I again shifted gears and the car shot forward at neck breaking speed.

"Any faster?" She asked sarcastically.

"Of course." I smiled as I shifted into third gear and pressed the pedal down all the way. The car shot forward and the speedometer tipped over 150 miles and hour. The engine purred like a contented cat as we raced around the bends of the road.

My nose was suddenly assaulted by the smell of fresh sand and the salty smell of the ocean. I slowed down considerably, yet still managed be above the speed limit. I pulled off the road hearing the crunch of leaves as the tired rolled over them. I stopped the car and turned it off.

"Come on." I said to Jessica as I got out the car and came around to her side and opened the door. She stepped out and stretched.

"Where are we?"

"The fuck if I know. All I know is that there's a beach, and we haven't actually been on a real date." I smiled as I reached out and took her hand in mine.

" Why Miss Le Bellfort , are you asking me on a date?" She smiled as she drew me to her.

"What? Me? Of course not, I was just asking if you would like to take a romantic stroll along the beach with a girl who is secretly is in love with you. Hypothetically speaking of course." I smirked.

"Oh well then I guess I am going to have to decline. You see because I have this really hot girlfriend I am kinda already involved with. So yeah."

"Why would said girlfriend leave such a beauty as you all by yourself with a stranger, who is secretly in love with her, on a empty road late at night by the beach?"

"Because said girlfriend is here with us. She is hiding out in the trunk to keep an eye on said stranger."

"Oh really? Well let me just go back there and check on her, apologize for the driving and ensure her everything is under control."

"You do that, imma text Pam and tell her meal is waiting for them."

I grinned from ear to ear, loving the fact that she was going along with my joke. I un clasped myself from her and went around to the trunk and popped it open. I rummaged around and found a blanket and six pack of Tru Blood. I gabbed them and slammed the trunk shut.

"Jessica I am sorry but I had to tie your friend up in the back. She was getting a little to friendly with you."I said as I walked out from behind the car.

Jessica was leaning against the hood of my car texting at vamp speed. When she heard my voice she looked up and smiled.

"Oh to bad. I was looking forward to her company."

"Guess you're just going to have to put up with your really hot girlfriend." I sighed pouting.

"Yeah I guess you'll just have to do."

She got up and walked over to me and took the pack of Tru Blood from me. I grinned as I shifted the blanket to my right arm and placed my other hand in hers and we walked off towards the sounds of crashing waves.

We walked for a bit until the actually beach came into view. The moON was full and it lit up the night sky and millions of stars danced across the walked over to a nice flat piece of sand and I laid out the blanket and sat down, patting next to me.

She giggled and sat down and placed the Tru Blood down my her feet. I unlaced my shoes and took them off along with the socks. I moaned as the salty fresh air hit my feet. I wiggled and cracked my toes and dug them into the sand, loving the feel of the graduals of sand tickled my feet.

She followed suit and took off her shoes and laid back, placing her head in my lap. I reached out and started to stoke her long red tresses gently. She purred in satisfaction as her eyes closed.

I stared down at her, she looked so peaceful and regal. My heart clenched painfully as the love that I had for this women came crashing into me in a tidal wave.

I tore my eyes away from her reluctantly and stared now at the dark ocean before us. It was peaceful here. Fuck anywhere wit her was peaceful. I could still feel my inner beast on the edge, but it had settled down a lot by having Jessica so close.

I stroked a finger down the side of her face and she turned into the touch and nuzzled by hand, kissing the fleshy part of my hand.

"God you are the most beautiful creatures that I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on." I breathed out.

"Your not so bad yourself." she mumbled. I laughed a little.

"Why don't you have a way with words." I teased, letting my voice take on a deep Southern drawl.

"Wow, you sounded so much like Pam right there, all the way down to the sarcastic tone and everything."

"You think she will get mad if I do that in front of her?" I giggled evilly.

"This Pam we are taking here, of course she would get furious."

"Thats all the more reason to do it. I haven't annoyed her in a while since the last time at Fangtasia."

"You're just asking for it." She warned.

"Yeah maybe I am." I shrugged.

We fell into a comfortable silence. I continued to stroke her hair as I started to hum a lullaby. Her eyes snapped open as she heard my hum. I waggled my eyebrows at her and continued. My head swayed as I continued to hum the lullaby.

"Sing for me please?" She begged as she snuggled in deeper into my lap.

I stopped my humming and smiled down at her,"Of course."

"It's in Swedish though."

"Thats okay, I just want to hear your voice."

_"Jag vet en dejlig rosa, och vit som liljeblad."(I know of a lovely rose, she is white as the lily's petal.)_

_I started out, letting the words take me away. My voice rose and fell with the song._

_"När jag på henne tänker, så görs mitt hjärta glad. (It gladdens my heart to think of her.)_

_Dess stämma ger en hjärtans tröst, likt näktergalens blida röst, (Her voice gives great solace, like the gentle sound of the nightingale,)_

_så hövisk och så ljuv. (so corteous and delightful.)_

_Som solen fagert skiner, är hon som purpur klar. (Alike the fair sunshine, she is bright as purple.)_

_Gud låt dig aldrig sörja, men alltid vara glad! (God let you never sorrow, but always be merry!)_

_Må de få komma samman med hjärtans fröjd och gamman, (May they come together with joyful hearts,)_

_som längta till varann! (who long for each other!)_

_I stopped and leaned down and kissed her eyelids in turn gently before continuing. _

_Var dag går solen neder och dagelig uppgår. (Each day the sun goes down, each day it rises.)_

_När kommer dagen blider, att jag dig skåda får? (When will the clear day come again, that I can behold you?)_

_I hågen är du städs mig när. Farväl, farväl, min hjärtlig kär! (You are always close to me in my mind. Farewell, farewell, my beloved!)_

I finished the lullaby and Jessica opened her eyes and I was rewarded with the blue orbs staring up at me.

"That was beautiful. You have the voice of an angel. I didn't understands shit you just said, but it makes me want to fuck you right here and right now, and go to sleep."

"You are always more than welcome to have both. It it's almost dawn mi amor (my love)I must get you home and into bed before you get the bleeds."

"aww I wanted to fuck you." She whined.

"I know, I know. You don't know how bad I want you to fuck me right now, but we must get home. You can fuck me all you like in your daydreams today. Them when the sun goes down you can have me for real."I smiled

"Fucking baby vamp sleep pull." She cursed as she got up and pulled me to my feet.

I grabbed the blanket and our shoes. She grabbed the bottles and we walked back to the car. I opened the trunk and dumped the stuff inside, breaking off two bottle of Tru Blood before getting in the car. Jessica was all ready in the car. _  
_

I handed her the bottled and she nodded before opening one and taking a long swallow, grimacing at the taste. I stared the car and it revved to life and I sped off in the opposite direction, again speeding down the highway. Jessica was slumped in the seat and the empty bottle of blood was dangling from her hand.

i reached over and took it and placed it in the cup holder and intertwined our hands. She squeezed my hand before falling into Sleep. I continued to sped down the night way, humming that tune i just finished signing to her.

And I was happy, just being with her.

Xxxxxxx

A/N: The lullaby is a Swedish lullaby called

'Jag Vet En Dejlig Rosa' or in English 'I Know Of A Lovely Rose'


	16. Chapter 15:Forget Me Not

**Okay so like sorry for this random blurb but I am just here to say is story will be ending very soon. I was thinking about doing a part two when season seven starts . But I wanted to know if I should, and is so should I keep Kristin's character in it or should I let her leave to go on some random ill times business trip. I would love to have you guys reviews and PM's on the matter. And don't worry I am going to be posting some short one shots and other smutty goodness for y'all. So thanks for sticking with me this far, and this May or may not be the end of this chapter in my Bon Temps life story. **

Tara's P.O.V

"What in the actually fuck are you doing?" I asked the redhead, she was currently under her sleek black Challenger with a tool box next to her.

"I would take you to be smart enough to see that I am fixing my car." She mumbled out from under the car.

"This is not the time to be fixing your fucking car," I yelled, "Pam and Jessica and taking forever. They should have been back by now."

"You and I both know we would have felt something if they were in trouble." She mused as she slide from under the car and got to her feet.

"I know, but that doesn't make me stop worry for them." I shot back.

it had been three weeks since Pam got released. She wouldn't share how she felt know about it. I knew in time she would open up when she was ready, and I vowed that I would be there for her.

Since then Nora had died and Eric had left Bon Temps to go god knows where.

We had been getting threats about burning down Fangtasia, and killing us fucking vampers. The sick vampire gangs had been terrorizing the towns around Bon Temps, and it was only a matter of time before they came here.

Pam has asked Kristin if she and I could stay the redheads house until this all blows over. Kristin of course said yes. We moved out our coffins and clothes to the basement of the house.

The basement was cozy and very spacious, with a full bathroom and electronics and a Tv, and a California King bed with black satin covers and pillows. A door off to the side of the space lead to another level under the basement, the sub basement I guess you could call it.

Nobody knew what was done there, but Kristin and Jessica, and Jessica wouldn't tell me. She said Kristin would take me down there when the time was right.

i heard the soft purr of Pam's Mercedes Benz SLR 2014, which was hot pink.'of course, leave it to Pam to make all girly.' come to a stop next to Kristina's car. I heard Jessica singing a Taylor Swift song as she got out the car, I couldn't help but laugh.

We all knew Pam hated Taylor Swift with a serious vengeance. Pam got out the car, and walked to the trunk and popped it. I sped over to her and reached in and took the huge white box she was picking up.

"I got it." I grunted as I lifted it with ease.

"Careful, that's a months worth of blood right there. Just in case we got to bunker up like a bunch of Dooms Day believers." She said as she slammed the trunk shut and swung her Coach bag over her shoulder.

"Take it down stairs and put it by the door." Kristin said.

"Okay." I said as I walked up the steps and into the house. Jessica was texting a mile a minute, leaning against the door frame.

"Do you mind getting the door red?" I snapped.

"Mmmhumm." She said without looking up.

"Anytime is century would be nice." I growled.

"Oh shit my bad Tara." Jessica said as she slipped her phone in her jeans and opened the basement door.

I creep down the stairs and placed the box down by the door. I turned to her and asked,

"And who were you texting so feverishly?"

"I was texting Sookie to see how she is since Eric left she is seeing Alcide now."

"That hot werewolf with the to die for washboard abs." I gawked.

"The very same."

"Hot damn." I laughed as I walked up the stairs back to the living room.

Pam and Kristin were sitting on the couch watching the News on the tv.

"Took y'all long enough." Pam drawled.

"I could say the same for you Vampire Barbie." I snarled as I walked over and sat down between them two older vampires.

"Not my fault you don't give good directions on where the extra blood was stored." She shot back.

"Says the one who owns the damn club."

"If you had put them where I told you too, we would have been back sooner."she growled as she yanked me into her lap ruffly.

"We didn't have enough space." I countered as I swatted playfully at her wondering hand traveling up my thigh.

Jessica came over holding three bottles of Tru Blood and handed two for Pam and I.

"Thanks Red." I said as I twisted off the cap and took a swig of the vile mess, grimacing at the taste.

"Okay,"Kristin said as she drew Jessica to her,"which one of y'all fucktards gave Sookie my fucking number?"

I smirked and gave Pam a pointed look. Pam rasied that infamous eyebrow at me, a small smile playing on her lips.

" I didn't." Jessica said as she took a swig of the drink.

"That tom hövdad konstigt ryck(empty headed wonder snatch) has been blowing up my damn phone!" The redhead expelled a frustrated breath.

Pam let out a hearty laugh, her shoulders shaking with unbridled mirth.

I looked over at Jessica in confusion, she just shrugged her shoulders at me shaking her head.

"You know I hate it when you do that." I said to Kristin.

"Then learn the language." She smarted back.

"Fucks to you."

"Hey don't hate baby fangs, it's a simple language to learn."

"Easy for you to say. You old shit!"

"Tara!" Pam warned.

"What?! It's true." I countered.

"Damn straight." Jessica agreed.

"Hey, your suppose to be defending me here!" Kristin laughed out.

"In all honesty you are very aged." Jessica smarted back.

Kristin raised her eyebrows in mock anger.

"Like a fine wine of course." Jessica added hastily.

"This fine wine seems to be able to sate your thirst... Always." The redhead in a cocky tone.

"Oh get a room you two." Pam said dryly.

"In such a haste to get rid of us Pam?" The redhead teased.

"Unbearably so. You lovely dovy shit is leaking over here."

"Aw boo hoo. Is the blonde scared of a little romantic talk?"

"Can it redhead. I am so not in the mood for your smart ass tongue."

"But I know who's tongue you are in the mood for." Kristin said , waggling her eyebrows at us.

Pam growled and flung a pillow at the two redheads, and I laughed because I could feel Pam's lust running ramped down out bond as I sat in her lap.

" Bara försöka att inte väcka barnet i nästa rum. Han studerar."(just try not to wake the kid in the next room. He is studying.)

"Studying his damn eyelids, he sleeps more than a pregnant bitch." She growled.

Kristin laughed and got to her feet pulling Jessica along with her. She looked back at us and winked before speeding down the hall and slamming their bedroom door.

I was happy that they were gone for the night, I wanted to be alone with Pam.

I reached over and grabbed the remote to the tv and flicked it off. I flipped the lamp off and we were in cased in darkness. I could still see her perfectly fine with my vision.

"What are you staring at mitt hjärtas skatt?"(my hearts treasure)

"You." I breathed out as I closed the space between us and placed my lips on her gently.

Pam's P.O.V

My heart swelled in the way Tara kissed me so gently. I reached up and placed my hands on either side of her cool midnight kissed skin and held her head there. There was no tongue involved, just the sweet feel of her soft plump lips on mine.

She traced the delicate flesh of my bottom lip with her tongue, I opened my mouth, more than happy to let her in.

Her tongue entered my mouth almost hesitantly, she gently probed and stroked my tongue. A small moan escaped me as I gently lapped at her tongue with my own. I shifted my head and our kiss automatically deepened.

I placed my hands on her hips and shifted her to where she straddled my thighs. She softly placed her arms on my shoulders and ran her hands up to meet the nap of my neck running her hands in the soft curls she found there.

I groaned at the gently touch, I sucked in her full bottom lip and nibbled at the flesh there. It was her turn to moan into my mouth.

I lifted her tank so I could feel her smooth skin under my fingers. She pulled back and placed her hands over mine. I raised an eyebrow.

"No. Not here. Take me downstairs." She ordered gently, placing butterfly kisses on my noes and chin.

"Okay." I breathed out. I got up and repositioned Tara around my waist. She wrapped her legs around me and I held her right above her ass. I walked over to the door that lead to the basement and closed it behind us.

I descended the stairs and took us over to the bed. I laid Tara down and came to rest between her parted thighs.

"Better?"

"Very much so Missy Pam." She answered.

I smiled and kissed her forehead before trailing a hand down her side to land on her hip. I started to lift the fabric again, but before I could successfully rid her of garment she flipped us over.

I landed on my back, a soft mewl of surprise coming from my throat. She smiled before placing her hands under my arms and shifting me backwards. I helped her and when my back touched the backboard she stopped.

"And what was wrong with down there?"I asked amused by her odd behavior.

"You get a better view up here. Trust me." She smiled as she got off the bed.

"Get your sexy ass back here." I growled.

"Be patient. You will enjoy this... That I can assure you." She smirked.

"Aw fuck." I groaned.

I sat up straighter, and watched my progeny walk over to the stairs, my eyes riveted to the deep sway of her jean clad ass. My core clenched at the thought of having those mounds of wonderful flesh under my hands.

She turned down the lights to were it was almost dusky in the room.

"Trying to save energy?" I smarted.

"Hey it's a two in one package, setting the mood and saving money. Damn I'm good." She snapped back,smiling proudly.

"Setting the mood?"

"Yes Missy Pam, setting da mood."

"For what I might ask?"

"For a invitation only private show, put together by yours truly...me."

"Oh. That's dangerous. I might not be able to keep my hands off you."

"You know the rules. No touching."

I groaned loudly and tapped my fingers on the blankets around me.

She smiled dangerously before sauntering back over to the bed to stand at the for of the bed. My eyes scanned her body, taking in all the hard lines perfectly accented by the delicious curves of her.

She reached up and took the hem of her tank and started to trail it up her toned front. I saw her stomach muscles flex wonderfully in a way that had my lips and tongue itching to claim every inch of it's dark brown contours.

Her eyes never left mine as she pulled it over her head and dropped it daintily to the for at her feet. I sucked in an unneeded breath as I saw what she was wearing under it. It was a black and white lacy bra that was damn near see through. It left nothing to the imagination.

She traced her hands down her toned abs and hooked fingers in the jeans she had on. Her perfect v-line and hips held the jeans in place. Even though they where tight, they still hung low on her hips.

I stuck my tongue out and let in trace my full lips, already tasting her sweet skin lingering there like a truly Devine wine. She unbuttoned them and inched them down slowly.

My hungry eyes where greeted with a hair thin black thong. She turned and bent over and my fangs clicked with a solid sound. That floss she called underwear was getting lost in the supple mounds of her ass.

As she bent over further to take of the jeans i was graced the view of her pussy and ass spreading to me like a unfolding flower.

I hissed at the sight and clamped the covers in my hands.

She turned to me and I heard the clack of heels. As she came closer I saw much to my glee she had on a pair of wicked fuck me pumps.

"Did you just drop fang on me? I thought you would have more self control Pamela." She teased as she slid into my lap.

The way my full name fell from her lips and my most feminine parts creaming more.

"Let's see how much control you have when I sink these bad boys in you." my voice was thick and heavy with arousal.

"The rule of no touching includes fangs Missy Pam." She reprimanded me.

"Really. Are you really gonna do this to me."

"Fuck yeah I is!" She laughed with glee.

She reached up and ripped the dress I had on off me in one fell swoop. I didn't even care at that moment of that shit was new and not to mention expensive.

I hissed again, arching to make some kind of contact with her skin on my skin.

She laughed and started to rotate her hips. Her crotch was right against mine in this position. I could feel how wet she was I damn sure she could feel I fucking soaked I was.

I heard her fangs distend with a solid click, she leaned in and caught my ear in her mouth, puncturing the soft lobe flesh with her fangs. A guttural sound escaped my throat as she licked away the blood in slow, long strokes of her tongue.

"My my, how wet you are for me." She hissed in my ear, her cool breath sending tremors down my spine.

"You gonna do something about it?"I hissed back arching my neck as she kissed down it.

"All in do time my love."

"Fuuuuck!" I moaned when she found that sweet spot and sucked on it.I felt her smile into my neck before drawing her head away to look me in my eyes. Her lids were at half mast and swirled with unashamed lust.

She dug her hips into me again and we both moaned at the contact. She dropped her arms on my shoulders and commenced to grind on me like no tomorrow.

It was taking every inch of my self control not to rip those tantalizing scraps of underwear off her body and fuck her into oblivion.

She rose up and twirled her hips in slow arch, her breast pushed into my face as she thrust forward slamming home with her hips. I peaked out my tongue flicked it down valley between her lush breast.

I growled in warning when she drew away from my tongue.

"No touching, you know the rules." She glowered, as she turned and straddled my lap backwards. I got a generous view of her ass eating up that poor excuse of a thong.

She slide her ass up and down my thighs before spreading them and getting between them. She got up on all fours and her ass was literally inches from my face.

I could smell her intoxicating smell, and feel the heat that radiated from her weeping folds. I felt her nails dig into my inner thighs.

All of my resolve went away in the split second. In a flash I had her pinned to the bed with me hovering over her. Her hands were pinned above her head and I placed myself flush against her back.

I leaned in and bite her ear,

"Tara Mae Thornton, when have I ever played by the rules?" I hissed before biting her neck.

Kristin's P.O.V

I was currently sharing the bed with my Jessica. We were cuddling, watching Orange is the New Black on Netflix. I fucking loved this show!

It had been over three hours and we hadn't moved, to busy watching the show, beige watching. I snuggled deeper into her and I felt her arm tighten around my waist.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"No, that Tru Blood has held me over."

"How the fuck do y'all drink that stuff?"

"With much effort. Nothing comes close to the real thing."

"That I can believe." I giggled.

My phone started to ring, I groaned and reached over and fumbled for it on the night stand.

I looked at the caller ID and rolled my eyes,

"Oh Wunder, sehen ihre entreißen(oh look it's wonder snatch) , fucking Sookie motherfucking Stackhouse."

"Hey be nice and answer the phone." Jessica told me.

"Hello." I said curtly when I answered the phone.

"Hey Kristin!" Sookie yelled.

I drew the phone away from my ear and winced as her high pitched voice molested my overly sensitive ears.

"No need to yell, I can hear you just fine." I snapped.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Anyways I was calling to see if Alicide and I could come over. We have some big news to tell y'all."

"Fine. Let me text you the address." I growled as I got out of bed and cracked my knuckles.

"No that's fine, Alicide has the scent, we are almost there." Sookie interjected quickly.

I rolled my eyes," Then what was the fucking point of you asking if you're damn near here already?" I snarled.

"Oh I'm sorry." She stammered.

"No fuck it, it's to late, see you when you get here." I said before handing up the phone and tossing it on the bed.

"What was that all about?"

"Sookie and her dog are on their way, they have something they wanna tell us."

"Werewolf is the more accurate term." Jessica smarted as she got up from the bed and paused the show.

"Like I give two fucks. I don't fancy Weres that much."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I answered.

I opened the door to our room and padded out to the living room and to the basement door. I stopped and listened for a second. When I didn't hear moans I knew it was safe to go down.

I opened the door and stepped down the first few steps before half yelling,

"Sookie and her new boy toy are on their way. They wanna speak to us."

"Fucking Sookie!"Pam snarled.

"Yeah fucking Sookie." I agreed before heading back upstairs..

I heard the clunk of a truck coming up the road. I felt Pam and Tara come up the stair and into the room. Jessica was sitting on the armrest of the sofa cleaning her nails.

I heard car doors slam before I walked over to the front door and opened it.

My nose was greeted with the toxic smell of wet dog mixed with sweet flowers. I had to stop myself from gagging out loud. I placed on my best 'are you fucking serious?' face.

Sookie was in a yellow sun dress and the Were next to her was in a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and black tank top. He was very well muscled but I couldn't let go of the fact that he smelled so damn bad.

I stepped back and they came in. I closed the door and followed them to the living room.

"Hey y'all" Sookie said excitedly.

There were various states of hellos and hi's around the room.

"Jonathan! Get your ass out here, theres company." I said.

I heard the shuffle of feet on the floor and out comes the boy, hair sleep tossed rubbing his eyes. He flopped down next to Pam and Tara, looking as annoyed as I felt.

"So you wanted to say something." pam said curtly.

"Oh yeah right, Sam is mayor as y'all know. He wants to bring the vampires and humans together in some sort of alliance."

"What the actually fuck?" Tara gasped.

"He had a meeting today at the church. He wants the vampires to pick a human to protect and in exchange for the protection the human supplies blood."

"Thats the stupidest shit I have ever heard. Has he forgotten we are in a closed minded back in the day holding ass town?" pam sneered.

"He says it's for the good of everybody. The attacks are getting closer to Bom Temps." Alicide said.

"They are planing a little mixer tomorrow at Merlottes to be able to pick your human or humans."

"We should go Kristin." Jessica said looking over at me lurking in the corner.

"And why is that?"

"I owe a certain fairy girl."

"Why?"

"I drank and killed three of her other sisters." She choked out.

"Okay... That just got deep. Sure we can go I guess."

"Oh goodie!" Sookie shrieked.

We all winced at her high pitched sound that came from her mouth.

"Are you guys gonna go?" Alicide asked Pam and Tara.

"Just for the shits and giggles, lets go Pam," Tara teased."You might actually find somebody to your liking."

"As if." Pam said dryly.

"Come on humor me here." Tara said, giving the blonde a pouting face.

"Goddammit okay fine!"

Everyone was oblivious to the fact that Alicide had shifted his attention to me. His eyes flashed yellow as he inhaled deeply.

"Can I help you?" I growled.

"You smell delightful. "

"Don't even think about." I warned.

He edged closer to me and I gagged as my olfactory was raped with his stench.

"Pam, kan du berätta konstigt ryck att avblåsa sin byracka innan jag shove min fot i hans hals!" (Pam can you please tell wonder snatch to call off her mutt before I shove my foot down is throat)

Pam looked at me and in a fit she busted up laughing. She laughed so hard blood tears started to fall.

"I am so serious Pam,Han ser redo att kasta sig(he looks ready to pounce. )"

"Could yall please fucking speak English!" Tara roared.

Before either Pam or I could respond Alicide roared and lunged at me.

I punched him in the side of head so hard he flew back into the tv which promptly crashed and him and the runied tv flew into the window. He would have gone through if the sun shutters hadn't been there.

"WHAT THE FUCK KRISTIN!" Sookie bellowed as she rushed over to where her boyfriend lay fighting off unconsciousness.

"If you had kept a tighter leash on your mutt this wouldn't have happened." I snarled my fangs clicking with a solid sound as I took a threatening step towards her.

"Woah Kristin. Calm down she had no way of knowing. " Jessica tried to reason.

The man was coming around slowly, rubbing his head he got to his feet.

He snarled at me and his eyes turned yellow. He flexed his shoulders and crouched.

"Want another go round big boy?" I growled.

"Alicide don't. " Sookie pleaded.

"But she smells so damn good!" He all but whined.

"Just in case you missed the last five minutes of your life. She dame near knocked your fucking head off your body. You still want more?" Tara scoffed.

"Her blood is intoxicating. "

"Can you please stop talking to me like I am not in the damn room." I asked.

"We will just take our leave," Sookie said, "Come on Alicide. NOW!"

Alicide broke out of whatever muse he was under and stalked off after Sookie and out the door.

I slammed the door so hard the frame splintered. I turned and went into the kitchen and fished for a trash bag. When I found one I went over to the mess and started to pick up the place.

Jessica came up beside me and knelt and started to pick up things to. I looked over at her and smiled, nodding my head at her in silent thanks.

"Well I am gonna go and pick us up some real food, cuz this Tru Blood shit ain't working for me. Tara you coming?" Pam said

"As long as I get to drive." Tara replied.

"Over my dead body."

"Pam... You are dead." Tara pointed out.

"Oh fuck you know what I meant."

"Brownie points for trying thou!"

"Fine, you got yourself a deal, only if I get to pick out the selection of tonight's dining."

"Deal." Tara said vamp speeding down the basement and back in a flash with the keys to Pam's car.

"Let go Vampire Barbie." She said as she opened the door motioning for Pam to go through.

Pam rolled her eyes but left, she looked back at me and nodded her head. That was the closest I would most likely ever get to sympathy from Pam.

When tithe car started I stopped working and drew a very surprised Jessica to me and buried my head in her neck and inhaled deeply.

She wrapped her arms around me and rocked us back in forth. I don't know why I wanted to be close to her in that moment, but I needed to feel her closeness. I needed her smell to envelope me and comfort me.


End file.
